UN LIGERO CAMBIO
by Kagurami
Summary: Es sabido que el famoso capitan demonio de Deimon no esta interesado en asuntos "romanticos", de hecho los aborrece pero eso cambiara pronto... mas pronto de lo que él se imagina adv. lenguaje y lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayô Minnaaa!**_

_**Como lo prometido es deuda, comencé otro fic… otro HiruMamo n_n**_

_**Waaaaa! realmente me enloquece esta pareja. **_

_**Bueno, espero les guste! :B**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comenzaba un nuevo semestre en la preparatoria Deimon. En unos cuantos meses, los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats que cursaban su tercer año se despedirían. Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, Mamori e Hiruma tomaría cada quien un camino diferente. Según, por lo que habían comentado, Musashi continuaría con su trabajo en la constructora ayudando a su padre, Yuki-kun ingresaría a la universidad de medicina Shuuei, Kurita se incorporaría a la universidad de Enma, Hiruma estaba seguro de su ingreso a Saikyoudai ya que esa universidad contaba con uno de los mejores equipos de futbol americano de la región y Mamori…. realmente no estaba convencida al 100% pero había comentado por allí que deseaba ingresar a la universidad de Tokyo Daigaku, una de la más prestigiosas y reconocidas en todo Japón, inclusive a nivel internacional.

En el salón de clases…

-Y bien Mamori-chan…. ¿Ya te decidiste? Mira que no tienes toda la vida para prepararte para los exámenes de ingreso a las universidades y menos si desea incorporarte a Todai- Katsuragi Aiko, una de las mejores amigas de la ojiazul cuestiona exaltada

-Sí, Lo sé…. Ohhh disculpa Aiko-chan, necesito responder esta llamada antes de que comience la clase- La castaña en ese momento sale del salón para poder contestar con más calma esa llamada a su celular.

-Sí que le dio fuerte….-la jovencita de cabellos rubios exclama sorprendida mientras se sienta junto al pateador del equipo

-¿Qué sucede Aiko-chan?-

-… ¿Eh?... nada, nada-

-Maldición…- exclama el quarterback demonio mientras arruga un papel y lo avienta hacia el cesto de la basura con un tino increíble

-Oi… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hiruma-kun, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero. Esa era una carta de una pobre chica que hizo el intento, luego de darse un increíble valor ya que es de ti de quien estamos hablando, de pedirte una cita. Como mínimo deberías leerla sin hacer escándalo y responderle como Dios manda-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa maldita desteñida- refiriéndose a que el cabello de la chica es tan rubio que parece que se lo hubiera decolorado a propósito

Durante el primer semestre del último curso para estos jóvenes, tanto Musashi como Hiruma se habían acostumbrado mucho más a convivir en el salón de clases con Mamori y Aiko. Luego de haber sido compañeros por tres años consecutivos en el mismo salón ya se les hacía común el llevarse así con la jodida amiga de la manager.

-En todos estos años que hemos estado juntos en el mismo curso, no te he conocido ninguna novia o algo parecido. A todas las que se animaron a hablarte las corriste con tu terrible expresión y aura demoníaca… ¿Acaso bateas para el otro lado?-

-Aiko-chan…. Ya basta- Musashi sonríe divertido por la suposición de la rubia

-Voy a matarte maldita desteñida. Pero para tu información sino tengo mujer es porque no me interesan de momento… No significa que no me gusten ¿está claro? No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces y cursilerías-

-Desiste Aiko-chan, a Hiruma solo le interesa el Amefuto y nada más-

-Hai, Hai… Por cierto Hiruma-kun ¿cómo lograste convencer al director que los dejara seguir con sus actividades del club? Se supone que los de tercero ya no podemos…-

-Ya-Ha! Ese maldito pelón me debía un favor Kekekekeke-

-Lo suponía-

.

.

.

.

.

Primavera. La época más bonita del año. Los árboles de sakura florecen dándole un bello colorido a los alrededores de la preparatoria Deimon. También es época de los enamorados. Por doquier se veían a tanto mujeres como varones algo sonrojados gracias a las continuas declaraciones amorosas que se daban con mayor frecuencia en ese periodo del año. Los integrantes de los Devil Bats, no eran la excepción. Muchos de los jóvenes del equipo habían recibido cartas y declaraciones por parte de muchas mujercitas de su colegio y de otros tantos gracias a que, de repente, se hicieron famosos por haber ganado el Xmas Bowl.

Esa tarde en la habitación del club….

Mamori, como siempre antes de comenzar el entrenamiento vespertino, acomodaba todo en su lugar para que los chicos tuvieran a la mano todo lo necesario….

-CARAJO…. Las mujeres están locas…. Estas mierdas de cartitas… he recibido por lo menos tres esta semana ¿Acaso no se me nota en la jodida cara que estas pendejadas no me interesan?... Esto en una maldita porquería…. En esta estación del año la gente parece volverse estúpida. Es increíble…. Hasta el maldito mono ya tiene novia- exasperado se apoya con ambas manos sobre la mesa

-Jajajaja se cómo te sientes… yo he recibido al menos unas cuatro cartas de esas en lo que va de la semana… y eso que hoy es miércoles- con una simpática sonrisa le expresa al joven quarterback

-Hablando de miércoles…recuerda que el viernes iremos al centro comercial con el jodido viejo por el encargo-

-Sí, lo recuerdoooooo! Ay!- Mamori deja escapar un pequeño grito al sentir como se resbalaba hacia atrás la silla en que se había subido para sacudir arriba de los lockers del club y que en cualquier momento caería de cabeza al piso.

Cayó….Por un diminuto instante, la castaña con sus ojos bien cerrados se preguntaba cómo podría estar sana y salva si por esa caída, mínimo debería haberse hecho una notable contusión.

-Mmmmmm ¿Q….qué sucedió?- exclamaba la ojiazul, todavía sin ver, mientras apoyaba su mano en su frente

Allí tendidos en el suelo, Hiruma encima de la manager, la abrazaba con intención de protegerla del terrible golpe que se hubiera proporcionado por su descuido. **"Pero si serás tonta maldit…."**- en ese momento el joven capitán abre sus ojos.

Sin palabras.

Estaba más cerca de ella de lo que nunca en su miserable vida había estado. Fascinado, observada el rostro de la castaña. El sabía que la chica era muy linda y por ello atraía a una cantidad estratosférica de pretendientes y no solo en esa estúpida época del año pero en ese instante era… deslumbrante. Sus ojos cerrados, como si de una princesa dormida se tratase y un tenue aroma a flores que el chico podía percibir delicadamente fueron culpables de la estúpida reacción que tendría el quarterback provocando que de repente, sin saber éste como o por qué sucedía, su cuerpo, por inercia y sin obedecer las órdenes que le enviaba su cerebro, acercaba lentamente su rostro al de la muchacha. Sus labios estaban a un respiro de rozarse, los latidos de corazón del ojiverde iban en aumento y su respiración era tan atípica que le era imposible controlarla. En ese instante Mamori abre sus ojos. Sorprendida no esboza palabra alguna por unos segundos. Está inmersa en la mirada esmeralda del chico. Sentía su respiración… -Hi….hi-ru-ma…..kun…- susurro delicadamente sin dejar de ver al tan atractivo quarterback de su equipo. Ninguno se movía, una leve oscilación por parte de cualquiera de los dos finalizaría en un beso…. Un maldito…. beso…

-Ejemmmm… (*cof *cof)- Musashi, que en ese momento había entrado al club observa la complicada escena- Perdón- declara volteando hacia otro lado

De un solo golpe ambos jóvenes se levantan del piso, se sacuden la ropa mientras Hiruma comienza a atacar verbalmente a la pobre manager con cosas como… _-A ver si tienes más cuidado maldita manager…un día vas a matarte…qué descuidada eres…maldición"_-

Mamori solo exclamó un _-Lo…lo lamento-_ un tanto sonrojada y salió apresurada de la habitación. Musashi, a todo esto, solo observaba a su amigo como se exasperaba con una enorme sonrisa socarrona

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?- Youichi viendo enfadado esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara del pateador

-Nada- seguía con la sonrisa

-QUITA ESA MALDITA SONRISA DE TU PUT* CARA MALDITO VIEJO…VOY A MATARTE!- enfurecido por demás amenaza al pelinegro con una gran ametralladora que sacó mágicamente quien sabe de dónde mientras Musashi sale corriendo por la puerta de entrada gritando…

-Jajajajajajajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara Hiruma, jajajajajajaja-

-Tsk, un día relamente voy a asesinar a ese hijo de p****-

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Eh aquí el primer capítulo….**_

_**No prometo hacer este fic muy largo pero bueno…. Espero que de veras lo disfruten!**_

_**Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia… ya saben!**_

_**Es un gusto para mí :D**_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mmmmm creo de no declare que Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece…bueno… eso :P**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Ok, como siempre intento actualizar lo más rápido posible espero que este capítulo no tenga tantos errores como el anterior _-.-**

_**Domo Arigatô por hacerse un tiempo en sus agitadas vidas para leer mi historia. **_

_**Espero les agrade n_n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ahhhh por cierto! Cuando lean el nombre de Miyazaki Akira deberán imaginarse a Luka Crosszeria de "Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru" Si no lo conocen, please busquen imágenes de él y verán por qué me lo imaginé así… **_

**:3**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, no entretengo más…n_n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el entrenamiento de la tarde en los campos de Deimon el pateador de los Devil Bats no dejó de sonreír de forma burlona. Tras el pequeño incidente "romántico" dentro de la casa club, el quarterback, en más de una ocasión, había mostrado señales que de de repente se perdía en sus pensamientos durante la práctica y eso a Musashi-kun se le hacía, además de insólito, muy gracioso. Realmente la expresión de su amigo era desconcertante **"¿Acaso este idiota no sabe lo que le sucede? No puede ser tan…. Imbécil"**- pensaba el pelinegro

Hiruma por su parte estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué carajo había sido ese acercamiento con la maldita manager si él no tenía intenciones de hacer una cosa así? Su maldito cuerpo se movía solo… En verdad eso de la "primavera" era un fastidio global, tanto que creía que hasta él había sido afectado por toda esa estupidez lo que hizo que reaccionara de esa forma queriendo besar a la jodida disciplinaria. **"Maldición, ahora el jodido viejo de mierd**, no quita esa maldita sonrisa de su estúpida cara…Aaarrrgggg ¡Voy a atinarle un buen puñetazo para que llore el muy jodido! ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí? Y la maldita manager…. como si nada. Se ve que no le ha afectado en absoluto todo este asunto…"**

Y, efectivamente, Mamori estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sí se había sorprendido por la aproximación tan extrema que tuvo con el rubio hace unos momentos atrás pero como conocía al demonio, sabía que solo era por ayudarla a que no se golpeara ya que si lo hacía, y gracias a ello no podría realizar sus actividades normales en el club, pues, eso sería un incordio para él. Así que, lo dejó pasar.

A siguiente día por la mañana, en el salón de clases, Aiko-chan se reúne cerca de los dos jóvenes jugadores de Amefuto para charlar como siempre hacían antes de que llegara el profesor. Bueno, charlas propiamente dichas solo las tenía con Musashi-kun porque el chico demonio no era muy asiduo a platicar con ella. Éste solo abría la boca para maldecir, hablar de futbol americano o preguntar algo y/o regañar a su amiga.

-Ohayô chicos-

-Io…- Gen responde mientras el ojiverde solo la ve de reojo y revienta una bomba de chicle

-¿No ha llegado Mamori?-

-No la he visto-

-Ohh miren, allí en la entrada! ! ! !….-

Musashi, intrigado, se para y junto a Aiko se asomaron por la ventana del salón que estaba en el segundo piso. Mamori, quien jamás en su vida había llegado tarde a la escuela, descendía apresurada de un auto color negro muy lujoso. Con una bella sonrisa se despidió del conductor y entró casi corriendo a Deimon.

-Ohhh ¿y quién es ese?- Musashi cuestiona ya que a pesar de que no se podía apreciar muy bien el rostro de la persona que había traído a Anezaki a clases, era obvio que era un hombre

-No le sé pero…voy a averiguarlo- Aiko exclama muy emocionada por enterarse de la vida "amorosa" de la castaña

-Ohayô gozaimasu-

-Mamoriiiiii ¿a quién pertenece ese hermoso coche negro eh?-

-…Ehm…..mmm…. a…un amigo- con una sonrisa nerviosa contesta a su amiga

Musashi y Aiko se miran entre si y los dos a la vez muestran en sus rostros la misma sonrisa socarrona y burlona que tanto odia el quarterback de Deimon.

-Tsk, malditos idiotas…. Siempre con esa estúpida expresión en sus jodidas caras-

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás demasiado molesto ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el arribo del automóvil "sospechoso"?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso maldito viejo?-

-Nada…- y se voltea riendo bajito para que el chico demonio no lo acribillara

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el transcurso del día todo fue bastante tranquilo. A la hora del entrenamiento de la tarde, Mamori y Aiko platicaban junto a Suzuna cerca del campo de juego acerca de cosas técnicas de la práctica, que sinceramente solo la manager entendía, y por supuesto…de hombres.

-Así que…Musa-chan eh?- Suzuna se dirige a Aiko quien suspira profundo mientras ve como el chico con la camiseta número 11 pateaba muy, muy lejos el balón

-Qué te diré Suzuna-chan… es demasiado guapo-

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-

-Nop y por el momento no quiero hacérselo saber. Creo que si lo hago nuestra amistad se verá afectada ¿entiendes?-

-No lo creo pero, es tu decisión. Ok, ahora si tienes que ponerme al tanto… ¿Quién ese chico Mamo-nee?-

-Ehmmm….-

-Dice que es un amigo pero en realidad, un "amigo" no te trae a clases y tampoco te manda mensajes y te llama a cada rato ¿verdad?- Aiko mirando de reojo a la ojiazul

-Ohhh ¿así que así de avanzados están? ¿Y cómo se llama?-

-¿Avanzados? Aaaahhhh ok, les cuento. Se llama Miyazaki Akira. Es estudiante del segundo semestre de medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo. Lo conocí a finales del semestre pasado cuando fui a solicitar información para poder ingresar a esa facultad y bueno… él se encargó de darme un recorrido por la institución y desde entonces hemos estado en comunicación-

-Entonces….eso quiere decir…. que ¿ya no es solo tu amigo, ne?-

-…Así es…- sonrojada la castaña lo confiesa

-…Esto sí que es una conmoción para mi….yo siempre creí que el que te gustaba era You-nii…-

-¿Verdad? Yo también creía que Hiruma-kun era tu "chico soñado" o por lo menos creía que tú deseabas que lo fuera-

-Jajajaja ¿Hiruma-kun? Noooo, eso es imposible!...-

Por un momento la castaña observa a lo lejos al susodicho quien, para no variar, estaba disparando como loco al cielo una de sus tantas armas y sonrió. Aiko y Suzuna la veían de soslayo y también sonrieron al darse cuenta que a la manager del equipo en verdad le atraía, aunque sea un poco, el capitán demonio.

.

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento finalizó y todos se reunieron en el club, incluyendo las chicas. Como era acostumbrado, el desorden comenzó a hacerse presente, todo el mundo hablaba, reía, gritaba, pateaba algo, corría y/o regañaba a alguien. De repente volaba alguna que otra toalla usada o se precipitaba algún envase de refresco hacia el bote de basura, etc. Era tanto el bullicio que el capitán no tuvo más opción que acercarse demasiado a la manager del equipo para poder avisarle lo del día de mañana ya que sería imposible que lo oyera así nada más con tanto ruido que había.

-Oi maldita manager, recuerda que mañana iremos al centro comercial saliendo del último entrenamiento-

-Hai-

El chico no pudo evitar quedarse así, muy cerca de la castaña. Algo lo atraía y era el jodido perfume a flores que había percibido el día anterior. Quiso impregnarse de él por lo que acerco imperceptiblemente su rostro al cabello de la chica mientras ésta se concentraba en unas anotaciones que había hecho en su libreta. De repente sintió una mirada penetrante y sabía que los jodidos ojos del maldito pateador estaban sobre él. Lo estaba apuñalando con una mendiga sonrisa de fiesta la cual su única finalidad era burlarse de él, del maldito demonio de Deimon.

.

.

.

.

.

Viernes. El día planeado para ir a recoger el encargo al centro comercial luego de que el jodido pedido se hubiera tardado mucho más de la cuenta. Terminado el entrenamiento vespertino Hiruma, Musashi y Mamori se encontrarían en la puerta de entrada del instituto para ir hacia allí. El quarterback ya estaba esperando cuando la castaña se acerca con paso apresurado para comunicarle que se había encontrado con Musashi-kun y que le había mandado avisar que él los alcanzaría en el centro comercial en media hora ya que tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar justo en ese momento.

-Maldito viejo idiota… y eso que le avisé que era necesario que viniera con nosotros-

-Está bien Hiruma-kun… yo te ayudaré a cargar…. lo que sea que haya que cargar- sonríe suavemente mientras el rubio la observa detenidamente

-Está bien, vámonos de una jodida vez-

Como realmente el gran centro comercial adonde se dirigían no se encontraba demasiado lejos decidieron que caminarían hasta allí. Mientras lo hacían Hiruma se mantenía callado como de costumbre pero algo misterioso. Mamori se dio cuenta de inmediato que el quarterback del equipo estaba "raro" por lo que se propuso amenizar la situación sacando algún tema para conversar.

-Ehmmm Hiruma-kun ¿En verdad vas a ingresar a Saikyoudai? Por lo que sé es bastante difícil el examen de admisión, aunque tú no tendrás problemas con ello-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que voy a utilizar algún tipo de truco para entrar?- menciona mientras camina serio sin voltear a ver a la chica

-¡Claro que no! Sé que lo harás bien porque eres muy inteligente y… bueno…. porque eres….tú- Mamori se sonrojó con esto último dicho, de repente se sintió como si estuviera adulándolo demasiado y eso…. no era correcto, por lo menos no en la situación que se encontraba ahora ya que podría prestarse a malos entendidos

Hubo un diminuto momento de silencio…

"… **¿Desde cuándo la maldita manager me hace cumplidos? Desde que la conozco siempre ha estado peleando conmigo, y ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a verse tan….linda cuando se sonroja?... EH? ? ? Pero que mierda! ! ! !…. Otra vez estoy pensando pendejadas…. ¡ ¡ ¡Ya basta! ! ! Maldito viejo estúpido, la única vez que necesito qué esté junto a mí el muy idiota tiene algo más importante que hacer…carajo"**

-¿Qué sucede Hiruma-kun?- la castaña voltea a ver con expresión preocupada al chico rubio ya que éste se había detenido unos cuantos pasos atrás

Ella se acercó mientras él parecía estar con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ya había anochecido por lo que con solo la luz de alguna que otra lamparilla de la calle que se situaban por ahí pudo observar, si la vista no le fallaba, que el ojiverde estaba algo ruborizado. Hiruma reacciona y cuando desciende la mirada se encuentra con los hermosos ojos azules de la muchacha.

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar

-Nada maldita manager, apresurémonos. Ya estamos cerca- anuncia mientras pasa junto a la castaña a paso veloz

-Ok-

"**¿Qué será lo que le está preocupando? Últimamente ha estado muy raro pero bueno, es de Hiruma Youichi de quien estamos hablando, seguramente lo solucionará pronto"**- se dice mientras sigue de cerca al chico

.

.

.

.

.

.

**He aquí el segundo…. ¿qué les ha parecido?**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaaa Hirumaaaa sos taaaannnnn lindooooooo!**

**No sabe ni qué el pobre c:**

**Bueno, Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como verán me estoy apurando en actualizar n_n**

**Si se preguntan por qué…bueno les diré que en lo personal… cuando estoy leyendo una historia quisiera que no terminara nunca y cuando tengo que esperar por una actualización bue… es un martirio para mi jajajaja **

**por eso es que, pensando en que a muchos les podría suceder como a mi, escribo lo más rápido que puedo *.***

**.**

**.**

**Ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición especial… yo con guto la incluyo en el fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno…a leer se ha dicho **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un momento embarazoso. El quarterback de Deimon se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía. Muchas cosas extrañas le estaban ocurriendo y lo peor era que no podía controlarlo. Él siempre podía con absolutamente todo, nada se le escapaba de sus manos pero esta maldita situación… era distinta. _No, no, no…. ¡imposible!_ se repetía una y otra vez el ojiverde con tal de convencerse a sí mismo que todo ese asunto era como una especie de broma ridícula. El estar tanto tiempo pegado a esos malditos malnacidos del equipo le estaba fundiendo poco a poco el cerebro o convivir diariamente con la maldita desteñida a quien a leguas se le notaba que el jodido viejo le gustaba, porque literalmente se veía como emanaba de ella una tipo de aura color rosa, era la causa de su comportamiento atípico y absurdo. **"Es momento de volver a la realidad"**- se dijo por lo que decidió continuar con la conversación empezada por la maldita manager.

-Como te decía, por supuesto que aprobaré el maldito examen de ingreso y seré el mejor quarterback que esa maldita universidad haya tenido desde su fundación Kekekekeke-

-Jajajaja sip… lo sé- Mamori voltea a ver a su compañero, al que por fin había alcanzado caminando veloz ya que el muy burdo la había dejado atrás en la obscuridad de la noche- Todavía no puedo creer que seas uno de los tres primeros lugares del instituto por tus calificaciones, jijijiji cuando te conocí pensé que eras un vago… Ay!-

La tonta Mamori se acababa de tropezar. Hiruma por puro instinto agarró el brazo de la castaña para evitar que cayera al suelo y exclamó a medio grito que tuviera cuidado, que era la segunda vez en pocos días que le pasaba algo así ¿acaso estaba estúpida o qué?

-Ahahaha lo siento, últimamente ando medio torpe- y le regala la más bella sonrisa que el chico demonio había visto en su maldita vida

-…No hagas eso…- murmura suavemente todavía tomándola del brazo mientras la voltea hacia él viéndola fijamente a sus azules ojos

-De….de verás lo lamento no sé qué me pasa, estoy algo distraída últimamente y por ello…-

-No me refiero a eso-

En ese momento él se dio cuenta que era lo que le sucedía internamente…. Esas bellas sonrisas que le regalaba y la suavidad en la forma en que ella le hablaba era lo que le provocaba una estimulación masiva de hormonas y era por ello que sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella y…. besarla. **"Maldita sea…. Suéltala o vas a hacer alguna tontería"**- se abofeteaba mentalmente mientras veía como un leve color rosa se asomaba en las mejillas de ella

-¡Mira! Ya llegamos- la castaña rompiendo el incómodo momento

Siguieron su camino. Mientras Youichi, determinado a olvidarse de todo ese asunto vuelve a retomar la plática con la manager…

-Así que tu planeas ingresar a Todai….Mierda que tienes altos tu estándares maldita manager- Hiruma exclama ya más calmado con intenciones de demostrarse él mismo que _"aquí nada pasó"_

-Así es… Espero que pueda lograrlo-

-Tsk, tonta… tu también estas entre los tres primeros lugares de Deimon-

-Jajajaja tienes razón. Oye ¡mira el cielo! De repente se ha nublado… espero que no nos gane la lluvia-

-Por eso, apresúrate maldita disciplinaria-

Finalmente llegaron al lugar. Era algo tarde por lo que apresuraron más el paso para recoger en la tienda de deportes su tan esperado pedido antes de que cerraran. ¿Y Musashi? Ambos jóvenes buscaban con la mirada por todo el lugar pero… nunca lo hallaron.

-¿DONDE CARAJO ESTÁS MALDITO VEJESTORIO? Se suponía que nos alcanzarías aquí-

-Perdón pero… en este momento estoy… algo _ocupado_-

*¡Gen-kun mira esto!* - se oye la voz de una muchacha del otro lado de la línea

-Maldito kicker pervertido, estás con una mujer ¿no es así?-

-Ehmmm…. Si… Hablamos mañana….adiós-

-Oi…. Malnacido… me colgó-

-Déjalo Hiruma-kun, yo te ayudaré a llevar todo hasta la habitación del club-

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de finalizar las comprar pertinentes dentro del departamento de deportes del gran centro comercial, la manager y el quarterback de Deimon se dirigieron a la salida. Habían caminado más o menos unas tres calles cuando de repente comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Esa mañana en las noticias habían anunciado que habría precipitaciones ese día por lo que aconsejaban llevar paraguas en caso de, pero como casi siempre esos reportes no eran del todo acertados, pues, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se previno contra dicho incidente.

Corrieron un poco hasta refugiarse bajo el techo de una parada de autobús mientras murmuraban sobre la mala suerte que los acosaba. Una vez allí, decidieron esperar un momento a que mermara el tempestuoso clima. Hacía frío…mucho frío. Hiruma observaba a la castaña como se abrazaba ella misma con intenciones de calentar su delgado cuerpo. Era imposible. Estaba tan empapada de agua de lluvia que hasta caían gotas de sus pestañas (se decía para sí el ojiverde mientras se burlaba irónicamente)

-Oi maldita manager vamos a mi apartamento. Está bastante cerca-

-…¿?... Eeeehmmm…..E…Está bien-

Aunque Mamori, sorprendida, haya titubeado por un momento antes de responder, sabía que había hecho bien al aceptar la proposición del rubio. Hiruma Youichi era una especie de chico demonio para todo el mundo pero para ella, que lo conocía bastante bien después de haber estado junto a él durante casi tres años, ya no lo era tanto. Sabía que podía confiar en el capitán de los Devil Bats.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de estar cargados con esas pesadas bolsas que contenían los nuevos uniformes del equipo. Youichi se sorprendía de la fortaleza física de la manager. Un instante antes él había ofrecido tomar su bolsa para que pudiera avanzar lo más rápido posible pero ella se negó argumentando que él rubio ya llevaba dos y que era demasiado peso. Mujer tonta…. por supuesto que el capitán de Deimon podía con todo pero la dejó ser sin quejarse mientras le manifestaba que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Efectivamente, el departamento del quarterback quedaba bastante cerca. Una vez en el lugar, Hiruma se apresura a entrar y sostener abierta la puerta de entrada para que la ojiazul pudiera ingresar al edificio. Era un inmueble no muy grande pero si muy lujoso. Contaba con solo diez departamentos que ocupaban todo un piso cada uno de ellos y como era de esperarse, Hiruma residía en el decimo. Mientras ascendían por el elevador, Youichi miraba a la manager dejando escapar a propósito unas pequeñas sonrisitas burlonas las cuales hicieron que la castaña se exasperara inmediatamente…

-¿De qué te ríes Hiruma-kun?-

-Kekekeke pareces un "Hyoko" mojado-

-Eh? Bu…bueno, igual tú, aunque en vez de un "pollito" te ves más bien como un buitre- Inflando sus cachetes en vista del ligero coraje que le provocó que el muchacho se burlara de ella

-¡Ya-Ha! Por supuesto maldita manager-

Decimo piso.

Al entrar al departamento del mariscal de su equipo, Mamori quedó embelesada. Todo se veía extremadamente limpio y ordenado. La amplia sala de estar contaba con unos bellos sillones color negro situados sobre una esplendida alfombra color Beige frente a una enorme pantalla de LED de 55". Siguiendo por el gran pasillo, a la derecha se encontraba la cocina; más adelante, del lado izquierdo, el tocador y hasta el final un enorme cuarto (el de Hiruma) junto a otro un poco más pequeño que sería el de huéspedes.

-¿Qué sucede? Tienes un cara rarísima - el ojiverde comenta mientras se introducen en el living después de haber dejado las grandes bolsas que traían en la entrada

-Es que no te imaginaba siendo tan…pulcro-

-Kekekeke no me conoces bien maldita manager-

-Jajaja parece que no…. Ehmmm…bueno….creo que es hora de pedir un tax…-

-¿Acaso estás loca maldita manager? ¿Crees que con este temporal alguien se va a atrever a andar en coche y a estas horas? Obvio que no, seguramente las terminales de taxi ya "evacuaron" porque cuando hay estoy tipos de tormentas es más que seguro que algo se inunde...…. Vas a pasar la noche aquí-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sip, algo cortito! :D**

**Pero pronto tendrán la continuación**

***suspira* Ahhhh Mamori ¡Qué suerte tienes!**

**: ) Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno señoritas…gracias a este capítulo tuve dos hemorragias nasales. **

**La primera cuando lo escribí y la segunda cuando lo leí **

**:P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok… las dejo enterarse de que hablo : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*** Vas a pasar la noche aquí ***_

Mamori no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Dormir allí… junto al demonio?... Duda. Vacilación. La castaña petrificada observaba al rubio mientras éste se adentraba a la sala del esplendido departamento absolutamente todo empapado por la repentina e intensa lluvia. Hiruma tomó el control remoto de la T.V., la encendió y luego de aventar el aparato al sillón, con movimiento ligero se quitó el saco del uniforme de Deimon. Más duda y vacilación…. La muchacha quería gritar un _"Nooooo, imposible que me quede aquí"_ pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba fascinada contemplando la muy bien formada espalda del quarterback, la cual se podía apreciar perfectamente gracias a que la camisa blanca, igualmente parte del uniforme, se encontraba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Él volteó y caminó hacia ella. Mamori seguía paralizada… y como no estarlo si mientras el chico demonio se acercaba con sus largos dedos comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Sus cabellos rubios totalmente mojados y alborotados y las gotas de lluvia todavía recorriendo su cuello y parte de sus bien trabajados pectorales era la imagen más perfecta de sensualidad que la castaña pudiera contemplar. Seguía sin articular palabra alguna. Solo fue hasta que el rubio chasqueó sus dedos frente a la nariz de la ojiazul fue como reaccionó.

"Dios…. Me perdí por un momento… que vergüenza"…

Volviendo a la cuestión. _* Vas a pasar la noche aquí *…_ No, no podía… ¿qué diría la gente de Deimon si se enteraran? O peor ¿Qué diría su novio? Eso sería el acabose…. pero, como él rubio decía, era muy difícil que consiguiera transporte con ese temporal. Así que, luego de pensarlo bien por unos minutos, asintió. Después de todo ¿Qué podría suceder?

-Bueno maldita manager, hace frío así que deberías entrar al tocador tú primero y tomar un baño antes que te resfríes… porque enferma no me sirves para nada-

-Ba….bañarme? ? ? ¿Aquí? No tengo… ropa….-

-¿Mmp? ¿Acaso no puedes dormir si no te pones tu pijama con estampado cursi?- el ojiverde menciona con tono burlón mientras se sienta frente a la T.V.

-¡Hiruma-Kun! Deja de burlarte de mí….Esta bien, lo haré-

-Kekekeke no te pongas histérica jodida disciplinaria, era solo una broma- volteando a verla por encima del respaldo del sillón le regala una bella sonrisa que deja a la ojiazul atontada por un instante- Allí dentro encontrarás algo de ropa, así que…ve de una vez-

"**Asshhh, Hiruma-kun…. siempre está molestándome…. ¿cómo es posible que sepa lo de mi pijama? ¿Acaso lo ha visto? Ese demonio…en verdad es aterrador lo que puede llegar a saber de una persona…. hasta los más mínimos detalles… pero, bueno ya que estoy aquí…le haré caso y me tomaré mi tiempo"**- viendo sonriente la magnífica tina que ostentaba aquel amplio toilette

Mientras la castaña tomaba su relájate baño de burbujas, en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada, sonaba un celular. Era el de la maldita manager que lo había dejado allí cuando recién llegaron con intensiones de que se secara. Hiruma se asomó intrigado para ver quién podría estar hablándole a esas horas. Si era de la casa de sus padres, él reconocería el número y le avisaría de inmediato para que se comunicara con ellos porque seguramente estarían preocupados… No, no reconocía el número pero si el nombre… Miyazaki Akira…el maldito estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Tokyo Daigaku (Todai) que persigue a la jodida disciplinaria desde hace varias semanas. _"Maldito doctor acosador"_- soltó Hiruma en voz baja….

Generalmente al capitán del equipo de Amefuto de Deimon no le interesa en lo más mínimo la vida amorosa de la gente, de hecho piensa que son estúpidos al cautivarse a tal grado por otra persona que comienzan a cambiar sus propias personalidades y su forma de comportarse, es como si les cambiara la vida y eso al chico demonio no le parecía; pero de un tiempo para acá inexplicablemente había comenzado a llamarle la atención la de la manager de su equipo. Últimamente había estado muy distraída y cada dos por tres recibía llamadas extrañas y mensajes a mitad de las clases o los entrenamientos por lo que decidió realizar sus pertinentes investigaciones hasta qué averiguó que el jodido doctor era de "alto nivel" y que gracias a su increíble apariencia de niño bonito logró convencer a "su" manager a que fuera a la Universidad con él.

No era para nada común que el ojiverde se preocupara por demás de la maldita disciplinaria pero tras aquel extraño incidente ocurrido en el club de los Devil Bats, diariamente se le venían imágenes a su mente de la jodida Anezaki y gracias al descubrimiento que tuvo lugar camino al centro comercial esa misma tarde, de que la chica en realidad le gustaba, la idea de que otro imbécil la pretendiera era molesto… demasiado molesto. Pero no haría nada al respecto ya que era muy incómodo tener ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien… o eso era de lo que procuraba convencerse sin mucho éxito.

"**Mierda…. Qué fastidio"**- se decía mientras presionaba la tecla roja del aparato y se alejaba en dirección a la cocina….

.

.

.

.

.

Tras unos 45 minutos luego de que Mamori entrara al tocador, ésta por fin sale. Vestía un short rojo y una camiseta negra pertenecientes al dueño de casa. La castaña se sentía extraña al vestir ropa del chico demonio pero no podía quejarse… su ropa estaba mojada así que, no le quedaba de otra.

-¡Al fin maldita manager!... Estaba a punto de echar raíces en la sala…- Hiruma se levanta y se acerca a ella

-Lo…lo siento- apenada agacha la mirada con intensiones de esconder el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Kekeke no hay problema jodida "pollito"…- exclama mientras la ojiazul regresa la mirada al rostro del rubio con intensión de regañarlo por volver a llamarla con ese tonto apodo

-Bueno… ahora es mi turno…-

Y allí frente a la chica se quita su camisa mojada dejando a la vista su escultural torso. Mamori casi desfallece. Mientras él se encaminaba hacia el tocador, la jovencita cerraba sus ojos. Realmente hacía el intento por no dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y voltear a ver a aquel hombre tan… sexy. No aguantó, por lo que discretamente recorre la mirada hacia atrás y esboza un suave suspiro mientras ve como el muchacho comienza desabrocharse los botones del pantalón que llevaba puesto…

- ...En verdad es… demasiado atractivo…- exclamó en voz baja cuando el joven hubo cerrado la puerta del baño

A Mamori siempre le había parecido muy apuesto el joven capitán del equipo. Realmente esa facha de demonio le sentaba bien. Estaba loco… pues sí, pero eso no le quitaba lo increíblemente seductor que se veía cuando terminaba de entrenar y se le veía cansado y con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo o cuando tomaba algún arma en sus manos y amenazaba con vaciar por completo el cartucho en alguno de los jugadores o cuando sentado muy serio tecleaba quien sabe qué en su computador mientras hacía pequeñas bombas con su chicle de menta….

Así es, a la manager de los Devil Bats le gustaba el capitán demonio pero, como estaba "más loco que una cabra" y él nunca había mostrado interés sentimental por alguna fémina pues nunca se dio a la labor de intentar algo. En realidad decidió cortar por lo sano y olvidarse de ese asunto.

Solo unos 20 minutos tardó Youichi en el tocador. Ya con sus ropas de dormir, que en este caso era solo una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color algo holgado, y descalzo se sienta en el amplio y cómodo sillón de la sala junto a la ojiazul quien estaba muy entretenida viendo una película en transmisión local en ese momento.

-Eso fue rápido….- comenta la castaña sin despegar la vista de la T.V.

-Claro… soy hombre maldita manager. Por cierto, tienes una llamada perdida en tu celular-

-Sí, ya me comuniqué-

-… ¿Quién te habló?...- no sabía exactamente por qué se animó a preguntar esa estupidez. El quarterback sabía quien había sido ¿porqué preguntárselo a ella?

-…Ehmm….mi novio-

Silencio…. Hiruma estaba inmóvil. ¿Qué carajo había sucedido? De repente sintió una punzada anormal en su pecho. Se sentía furioso ¿por qué?... Se suponía que ya lo había superado luego del extenso trabajo mental que tuvo durante 45 minutos.

-Hiruma-kun… ¿tienes hambre?-

-…-

-Si quieres puedo preparar algo de cenar- observa detenidamente al rubio que estaba sentado junto a ella con un semblante muy serio- **"¿Acaso está enojado? No lo creo… ¿por qué sería?"…**- y le regala una bella y simpática sonrisa que hizo que el quarterback de Deimon calmara su expresión

-Está bien-

Mientras Mamori "desarmaba" la cocina en su intento por preparar la cena, Hiruma-kun, apoyado en el refrigerador la veía atento. Se sentía extraño. No era común tener visitas, de hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie entraba a su apartamento y menos una mujer.

A la muchacha parecía ya no importarle que estuviera en casa del capitán demonio de Deimon. De repente comenzó a percatarse que tomaba más confianza. Se sentía bien, tanto que empezó a disfrutar por demás el prepararle algo de comer a ese hombre que tanto se esforzaba cada día por llevar a todos hacia la meta y cumplir sus objetivos, ya sea en entrenamientos, en los partidos o cuando planeaba junto a ella la siguiente estrategia que usarían para derrotar a sus enemigos.

Un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Luego de cenar y volver a ordenar todo el batidero de utensilios utilizados en la preparación, ambos decidieron que era tiempo de descansar por lo que Youichi acompañó a la castaña hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. La habitación era amplia pero no tanto como la principal. El ambiente se veía sobrio pero suntuoso…todo en blanco y negro al igual que la del dueño de casa. La cama se antojaba muy cómoda por lo que Mamori sonrió agradecida ya que sentía un cansancio extremo debido al tan agotador día.

-Bueno… que descanses Hiruma-kun- parada cerca de la cama se despide del rubio quien apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonríe suavemente

-Hasta mañana maldita manager- cierra la puerta y se adentra en su cuarto, el cual estaba a pocos pasos de ahí

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron casi dos horas y Anezaki no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas en la cama tanto como lo hacían sus pensamientos en su confundida mente. Pensaba en su novio, en que diría si supiera que estaba durmiendo en casa de otro chico. Porque aunque ésta no hiciera nada malo él era algo celoso. Después de todo, ya bastante tenía con aguantarse que su novia estuviera todo el día rodeada de hombres de enormes cuerpo bien trabajados y rebosantes de testosterona como se suponía que se imaginaba a los jugadores de futbol americano. También pensaba en el quarterback de su equipo, le parecía que últimamente estaba algo diferente…más cálido con ella. No sabía si era la expresión correcta pero que el joven estaba diferente era un hecho. Recordó, en ese momento, el incidente del club cuando por su estupidez quedaron en esa complicada situación y a pesar de ello él no se movió. Solo estaba allí, sobre ella, vigilando su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos verdes fijos en los azules suyos, parecía que en cualquier momento se acercaría peligrosamente y le robaría un beso…pero no…obviamente no.

-Waaaaa Mamori… deja de pensar cosas extrañas! ¿Qué te sucede?- se replicaba mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada

En ese momento, recostada, volteándose hacia la puerta de la habitación dejó escapar una arriesgada frase…

-Así es Mamori… ese es exactamente el motivo de tu nerviosismo y tu insomnio… Lo que realmente deseas es… que él entre por esa puerta- cerrando sus ojos en señal de desconsuelo por sentirse traidora se cubre el rostro con las sábanas

Hiruma, apoyado de espaldas en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la maldita manager, suspira profundamente y regresa a su cuarto con paso lento y cabizbajo… **"Mierda… ¿Cómo acabé es esta situación?... Esta mujer va ser mi perdición…"**

.

.

.

.

**¿QUÉEEEE? ¿NO ENTRÓ? ¿POR QUÉ? D:**

**¿Quién fue la que describió esto así? Ahhh yo muajajajajaja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que haya cumplido satisfactoriamente la petición **

**n_n**

**Ok Minna, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ejemmmmm, bueno ahora si necesité una maldita transfusión completa!**

**Kyaaaaaa XDDDDD**

**Cuando terminen de leer este capi me van a entender… :3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una larga noche….

Había pasado otra hora luego de que Mamori confesara tal capricho sin que la castaña pudiera conciliar el sueño. Decidió beber agua. Salió de la habitación de huéspedes y automáticamente dirigió la mirada hacía la puerta del cuarto contiguo… Cerrada…. _"Como debería estar"_- se dice mientras emite un largo y profundo suspiro. ¿Qué le sucedía? Hasta hace pocas semanas había estado prácticamente pegada al chico demonio sin tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, y ahora que ella está "imposibilitada" todo comienza a darse de manera diferente. Maldito destino chusco… si tan solo esto hubiera sucedido unos cuantos días atrás muy seguramente ahora estaría en la habitación principal del departamento.

Cuando Anezaki hace referencia a que no tenía sentimientos hacia el capitán de los Devil Bats no quiere decir que en realidad no se diera cuenta que ese hombre era prácticamente perfecto. Ella lo sabía… muy bien. Era una persona poco común, pero eso no importaba. La manager había decidido dedicarle todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a ayudarle a lograr sus metas ya que la mayoría de ellas implicaba cumplir los sueños y objetivos de todos los Deimon Devil Bats así que ya no era solo por Sena que estaba junto al demonio, también era por él y si nunca intentó acercarse al rubio con otras intenciones que no fuera el hacer de "manager" fue porque estaba segura que la relación "pacifica" que en esos momentos llevaba con el muchacho se iría al traste y no quería eso. Decidió olvidar. Mamori nunca más tendría pensamientos de índole romántico hacia el quarterback y eso arreglaba la situación… pero ahora era diferente… él parecía sentir algo más por ella y la ojiazul no podía confirmarlo. Que desgracia… toda esta retorcida situación se dio a destiempo. Ella ahora estaba prohibida.

Salió de la cocina luego de saciar su sed provocada, entre otras cosas, por tanto pensar y darle vueltas a la estúpida situación. Se dirigió hacia la sala y se apoyó de espaldas al gran sillón negro del cual podía observar directamente, si recorría su mirada hacia un lado, la puerta de la habitación codiciada.

Un largo suspiro salió de entre sus labios. Era tanto su deseo por el quarterback del equipo que incluso se sintió tentada en ir a pararse frente a esa puerta, darse valor y entrar con paso sigiloso hasta escabullirse entre las sábanas. Pero, por supuesto que no lo haría… Ni en un millón de años, ella ahora tenía pareja y jamás la engañaría. No es correcto.

-Maldición….- mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el respaldo, exclama mirando el cielo raso

De repente se dio el susto de su vida. Hiruma, quien estaba recostado en ese sillón intentando esclarecer su mente con ambas manos detrás de la nuca, la tomo del brazo. La castaña giró sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera vociferar alguna palabra el joven demonio la jaló hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sobre su regazo mientras éste se sentaba. Todavía la tenía agarrada de su delicado brazo cuando con movimiento sutil la recostó en el gran sofá….

-Hi…ruma…..kun…..yo….no puedo- exclamó sutilmente mientras veía el rostro del joven gracias a la tenue luz que se asomaba por las ventanas del lugar

-Lo sé-

Reclinándose sobre la bella castaña, la besó. Mamori no lo creía… ¿Qué había pasado con "estar prohibida"? ….. Es ese maldito momento dejó de importar….

La joven correspondió el magnífico beso. Era tan suave y seductor que en el momento que tuvieron que separarse no pudo evitar suspirar con sus ojos cerrados. Se sentía tan bien…hace tanto que deseaba probar esos finos labios del chico de ojos color esmeralda que no aguantó…. Lo abrazó con fuerza y entrelazando sus delicados dedos en sus cabellos dorados lo besó apasionadamente.

Hiruma estaba extasiado… la maldita manager era hermosa y tenerla allí tendida debajo de él era tan jodidamente cautivador que era imposible contenerse. Sobre todo cuando ella misma pedía más de él. Todas esas jodidas miradas que todo el tiempo le dirigía y a él le parecían extrañas eran por esto. Él sabía que para la castaña, su persona le parecía atractiva y lo había podido comprobar unas cuantas veces cuando la encontró viéndolo de reojo cuando se cambiaba… pero no le dio importancia. Ahora estaba allí, con él y ella parecía desearlo como nunca antes había querido algo así en su vida.

En un instante todo se volvió más apasionado, desenfrenado. Las manos del quarterback recorrían la piel de la manager por debajo de la playera negra. Caricia tras caricia el joven hacía que la chica emitiera pequeños gemidos y suspiros los que provocaba que el joven más se encendiera. Mamori no se quedaba atrás. Con un pequeño empujón hizo hacia atrás a Youichi hasta que éste quedó arrodillado sobre ella; se sentó y en un ínfimo segundo jaló hacia arriba la camiseta que traía puesta el capitán. Lo besó… como nunca había besado a nadie…. Recorrió su cuello, y sus pectorales… inclusive parte de su esplendido abdomen fue rozado por sus labios. Hiruma disfrutaba. Él también la acariciaba con pasión. Segundos después hizo que ella elevara ambos brazos a la vez y con ligero movimiento desapareció la blusa que estorbaba. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella. La castaña lo deseaba tanto que dejó que él acariciara hasta lo más íntimo de ella. Gemidos, sollozos y sonidos de placer la chica dejaba escapar de su boca. Algunos de ellos el rubio los dejaba salir, otros tantos los apagaba con un embriagante beso. En cuanto a Hiruma…. no decía nada…solo se percibía una acelerada respiración en él pero solo de momento porque en cuanto la castaña comenzó a acariciarlo como él a ella…igualmente, los mismos sonidos que ella emitía, el tan temido demonio también los dejaba escapar de sus labios….

Se deshicieron de las últimas prendas que les quedaban. Era el momento. Mamori se estremeció como nunca en su vida… Un cosquilleo recorrió toda la extensión de su espalda, lo que provocó que la arqueara, al sentir a Youichi dentro de ella. Unos largos suspiros acompañados de pequeños gemidos se oían por parte del quarterback y la manager de Deimon. Los cuerpos de ambos arremetían con fuerza el uno contra el otro. La castaña se sentía desfallecer con cada acercamiento extremo que el joven le regalaba. Hasta que, en un instante experimentaron el desencadenamiento que les hizo sentir que morían lentamente.

-Youichi….kun- susurró la ojiazul al oído del rubio quien estaba escondido en su cuello intentando apaciguar su tan desenfrenada respiración

Hiruma besó muy delicadamente la mejilla de ella. Quiso decir algo pero… simplemente no podía emitir sonido alguno. Estaba demasiado satisfecho y complacido por ese magnífico momento que no pudo más que sonreír al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba su cabello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente….

La mañana estaba gris. De hecho seguía lloviendo pero no demasiado. El departamento del quarterback demonio de Deimon se percibía tranquilo. Mamori despertó y extrañamente se sintió como si un enorme peso de encima se hubiera quitado. Volteó el rostro para ver a la persona que dormía junto a ella y allí esta él, con sus ojos cerrados, todavía dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la jovencita quien, al recordar los momentos de ayer, se ruborizó enseguida. Apoyándose en su mano medio recostada sobre la almohada acariciaba el rostro del rubio delicadamente para que éste no despertara. Que tranquilo y pacífico se veía mientras dormía….

*riiinnngggggg*

Su celular…. _"Maldición…"_- exclamó en voz baja mientras se levantaba con urgencia para revisar el mensaje que había llegado….Si, era de Akira-kun. En ese momento regresó a la realidad y se maldijo por haber sido tan débil y caer ante la tentación. Había fallado, era una maldita traidora y se odiaba por ello. Salió velozmente del cuarto, recogió su ropa todavía medio húmeda y se dispuso a cambiarse velozmente… necesitaba irse pero ¿cómo? Se frenó súbitamente…. ¿realmente quería hacerlo? No… deseaba quedarse. Estar un momento más con él. Quería abrazarlo un poco más y besar esos hermosos labios que todo el tiempo maldecían a cualquiera que lo sacara de quicio. Suspiró… y decidió tomarlo con calma. Después de todo…. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Dejo su ropa en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Encendió la cafetera y se preparo la bebida caliente. Sentada a la mesa del comedor, meditaba sobre la complicada situación en la que se había metido mientras miraba extrañada su teléfono. En ese instante Hiruma aparece detrás de ella y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa rodeándola con sus brazos acerca su rostro su mejilla.

-Quiero café maldita manager- le murmura al oído. Mamori se estremece.

Recorre la silla, se levanta y al momento de avanzar Youichi la toma del brazo, la jala hacia él y la besa tan apasionadamente que por unos cuantos segundos la castaña quedó como idiotizada hasta que por fin logró vociferar un _"Bu…buenos días…Hiruma-kun"_ mientras el joven quarterback esboza su típica sonrisa demoníaca.

Ninguno decía nada. Entretanto bebían su dichoso café, ambos se instalaron frente a la T.V. y mientras veían las noticias de repente llaman a la puerta.

-¿Quién carajo puede ser hoy, sábado a esta hora?- refunfuñaba molesto el joven ojiverde

-Ohayô Hiruma- el jodido pateador del equipo se hacía presente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- con ambos brazos abierto, uno sosteniendo la puerta y el otro en el marco con intenciones del bloquear el paso

-Vine a ver cómo te fue ayer con el encargo-

Musashi estaba enterado de que si él no aparecía su amigo iba a pasar tiempo a solas con la manager y como él se había dado cuenta de que la castaña le gustaba al chico demonio, pues, se dijo que era mejor así.

-¿Y bien?-

-Ya está todo arreglado….-

Silencio….

-Oi…. ¿Qué carajo haces maldito kicker?- exclama con rabia cuando observa que el pateador recorre su cuerpo lentamente hacia un lado para seguir con la mirada a la persona que en ese momento se dirigía hacía el cuarto de baño

Gen regresa la mirada al joven capitán y nuevamente esboza esa misma sonrisa burlona tan odiada por el mariscal de su equipo.

-Veta ya maldito viejo antes que te de un plomazo- Hiruma amenaza mientras apunta una pequeña pistola entre ceja y ceja al pelinegro

-Está bien….- y se aleja, todavía sonriendo, dirigiéndose al elevador. Cuando éste abrió sus puertas, antes de introducirse el chico moreno exclama mofándose del rubio- Jajajajaja Hiruma ahora sí deberías ver tu cara…. idiota jajajajaja- desaparece dentro del ascensor

- EN VERDAD VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO!- y azota la puerta con todo su fuerza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Musashiiiii te adoroooooo!**

**¿Y qué tal?**

**Waaaaa Mamori que envidia me das!**

**Maldito Demonio sexyyyyyy**

**Yo quierooooooo**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de azotar la puerta con la brutalidad de un demonio, Hiruma fue directo a su habitación. Quería sacarse las dudas de a qué carajo se refería el maldito viejo con _"deberías ver tu cara"_. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía en esos últimos días y no tenía ni p*** idea qué quería decir.

-Pero que mierd….. Pfffff Kekekekekeke ¡esto es una reverenda estupidez!- no podía creer lo que veía. Al asomarse al pequeño espejo que tenía por allí pudo observar que un leve color rosa adornaba su maldita cara de demonio

"**No puedo creer que esa maldita mujer provoque estas reacciones en mi. Yo, el temido capitán demonio de Deimon…. Sonrojado! Kekekeke… Debo controlarme, si alguien más me viera…. Hmp… tendría que asesinarlos. Ese maldito viejo idiota…. Ya lo sabe…"**- Youichi cavilaba mientras se desplomaba en su propia cama. Abstraído en sus pensamientos intentaba aclarar y poner en orden sus ideas. Realmente era un hecho que la maldita manager había provocado un ligero cambio en él. En esos momentos, el ojiverde sentía como si una pequeñísima parte de él se hubiera "suavizado" y aunque no era su costumbre sentir ese tipo de pendejadas, en ese momento no lo supuso tan terrible. Al fin y al cabo los únicos que podían ver esa debilidad eran la chica en cuestión y el jodido Takekura. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser permitirse sentir lo que comúnmente sienten los hombres (y no los demonios) cuando les gusta una mujer?

-Así es…. lo único que necesito es un poco de autocontrol para no hacerlo obvio y eso es todo. ¡Aaahhhh maldita manager todo es por tu culpa!-

-¿Me hablabas?- Mamori apoyada en la puerta de la habitación del rubio escuchaba parte de la última frase vociferada por él

-No realmente….- comenta mientras se levanta y avanza hacia la ojiazul

-Tengo que irme….-

La castaña inesperadamente solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Momento incómodo…. Esa había sido una extraña reacción por parte de la chica a vista del quarterback pero, como todavía no bajaba de las malditas nubes, le restó importancia. La acompañó hasta el elevador….

-Bueno Hiruma-kun… te veré el lunes entonces- exclama mientras espera el arribo del ascensor

-Así es maldita disciplinaria-

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y la manager entró en él…. Un _"nos vemos" _anunció con una leve sonrisa al rubio pero mientras lentamente se cerraba Hiruma abruptamente colocó un pie dentro con intenciones de detener el cierre de las puertas. No quería dejarla ir así por lo que tomándola con una sola mano de atrás de su delgado cuello, la acercó hacia él y la besó tan apasionadamente que hizo que la muchacha (luego de separarse, que ella abriera lentamente sus ojos y suspirara) jalara al chico demonio del cuello de la camisa hacia adentro del ascensor.

¿Qué sucedió en el viaje que duró solo diez pisos? Nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta pero sí podríamos tener una idea casi exacta al ver a la chica, cuando arriba a la planta baja el dichoso transporte, que pareciera que estaba a punto de desfallecer en los brazos de aquel hombre. Entre besos y abrazos Mamori murmura que en verdad tiene que irse ya que la noche anterior no había llegado a su casa y aunque hubiera comunicado el contratiempo que tuvo, de todas formas tenía que aparecer a una hora decente.

-Ok entonces nos vemos el lunes maldita manager- le decía mientras intentaba dejar de besarla

-Hai…. Ja ne, Hiruma-kun-

.

.

.

.

.

Siguiente lunes en Deimon….

Durante el entrenamiento matutino, todo el mundo estaba feliz. Les habían fascinado los nuevos uniformes y para poder hacerlos lucir en toda su extensión todos los jugadores se dispusieron a entrenar con más ahínco, sobre todo cuando tanta jovencita muy bien parecida se reunía cerca del campo para apreciar a los famosos Deimon Devil Bats.

Gritos por doquier se oían cerca del campo….

_*Kyaaaaaaaa, Jumonji-kuuuuunnnnnn*_

_*Taki-kuuuunnnn, sal conmigooooo*_

_*Senaaaaaa-kuuuunnnn, te amoooooooo*_

-¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso no les da vergüenza andar gritando como locas?- Aiko exclama furiosa mientras, sentada junto a Mamori, observaba la práctica matutina

-Jajajaja es verdad pero déjame decirte que a mí se me hace de lo más gracioso. Es que ¡Míralos! Hasta hacen acrobacias mientras entrenan…. En verdad parecen estar disfrutando-

-Aaaahhhh si, lo veo- la jovencita rubia suspira sin quitar la mirada del pateador

-Yaaaaaaaaaa chicas- Suzuna con su siempre ruidosa entrada

-Hablando de gritos….-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta aglomeración de niñas?- pregunta mientras se sienta junto a ambas señoritas

-No lo sé…. De repente estos tipos se hicieron famosos por ganar el Xmas Bowl y cada vez más muchachas se juntan a ver los entrenamientos- la rubia aclara mientras se voltea a ver, muy enojada por cierto, a una de las jovencitas que gritaba cerca…

_*Musashiiiiiii-saaaaannnnnn te quierooooooo*_

-Ahahahahaha, no te preocupes Aiko-chi, Musa-chan es solo tuyo… ¿por cierto ya hablaste con él?-

-Nop y no quiero hacerlo todavía….-

-No seas tonta, si sigues así te lo van a ganar. Después no te arrepientas-

-Bueno, no es como si tú estuvieras capacitada para dar consejos…. Que yo sepa todavía Sena-kun no sabe que tú estás locamente enamorada de él ¿o sí?-

-Ahahahaha no….todavía no…. Ahahahaha-

-Ok hagamos un trato… Cuando tú te confieses al pequeñín yo le digo todo lo que siento a Musashi-kun

-Está bien!- con una enorme sonrisa la ojivioleta se levanta

-¿Q…qué?... ¿Ahora?-

-Claro….ahahahahah, en un momento regreso-

-ESPER…- Aiko le grita a la animadora, quien se alejaba en dirección a donde se encontraba el runningback de Deimon patinando muy feliz

-Jajajaja ¿crees que lo haga?- Mamori se divertía mientras veía a sus amigas intentando superar sus problemas amorosos

-Demonios…. Espero que no…-

¿ ¿ ¿ QUÉEEEEEE ? ? ? - la manager y su amiga exclamaron a la vez cuando vieron a Suzuna acercarse a Sena-kun y mientras ésta le decía quien sabe qué cosa con carita tierna, el chico se sonrojó por demás y cuando la peli azul dio media vuelta para su retorno el corredor del equipo la frenó tomando su mano y haciendo que ella volteara a verlo…. Pero ahí no terminó todo…. La chica patinadora sonrió muy contenta y antes de regresar con las dos sorprendidas muchachas, besó a la estrella del equipo en la mejilla, entretanto el capitán balaceaba el cielo gritando a los cuatro vientos que se dejara de joder de una buena vez porque el maldito enano estaba en medio de un entrenamiento…

-Bueno… ahora es tu turno Aiko-chan- le decía la manager a su amiga rubia mientras ésta no salía de su asombro por ver a la chiquilla confesarse a un chico sin ningún preámbulo

_*Oh Dios… es tan hermoso! _

_Aunque en verdad parece un demonio es increíblemente apuesto*_

Mamori y Aiko-chan oyeron a la jovencita que declaraba que el quarterback de los Devil Bats le gustaba. Por un instante la amiga de la manager se quedó viéndola atenta. No sabía en qué momento expresaría su enojo o rabia hacia la tonta que se atrevió a mencionar que el chico demonio le gustaba. Pero….Anezaki no decía nada, solo estaba allí, observando la práctica y tomando apuntes de casi todo lo que veía. ¿Acaso en verdad se había clavado con Akira-san y el capitán demonio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo?

-Ehmmm ¿no te incomodó lo que acabas de oír? Digo… a una hermosa chica se le hace muy apuesto Hiruma-kun-

-En realidad…no. No me interesa- la ojiazul se levanta algo apresurada y se despide de su compañera argumentando que el entrenamiento estaba a punto de finalizar y debía arreglar todo para la siguiente sesión

-Estoy segura que me perdí de algo…. Supuestamente el viernes estuvo toda la tarde y toda la noche en casa de Hiruma-kun… ¿Habrán reñido?... Tendré que preguntarle a Gen-kun- decía mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba y se internaba en la habitación del club

.

.

.

.

.

En el salón de clases….

Musashi y Aiko charlaban como todos los días mientras veían de reojo a sus respectivos amigos. Algo no estaba bien… Hiruma durante todo el entrenamiento se había comportado como un "demonio decente" comparado con otros días y eso era extraño pero más extraño fue ver a la manager que estaba, como decirlo, demasiado fría. Ese día no había recibido a todo el mundo con su cálida sonrisa como acostumbraba, y casi no se dirigió la palabra con el capitán como generalmente hace. Muy raro. Y ahora estaba allí, sentada junto a su pupitre absorta en sus pensamientos mientras se entretenía estudiando.

-Mamori, deja ese libro por un rato y ven a platicar con nosotros- exclama Aiko cerca de la ventana donde estaba junto al pelinegro

-No puedo ahora, en verdad necesito terminar de estudiar esto- la castaña no despegaría la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos ni en un millón de años… No quería voltear a verlo, tenía que controlarse y no verlo de ese modo nunca más.

"**¿Qué le pasa a esa jodida? ¿Planea serme indiferente por el resto del día? Estúpida de ella si piensa que le he dicho a alguien lo que sucedió el viernes… Luego hablaré con ella"**

Y así transcurrió todo el día en Deimon. Por alguna razón esa tarde no había entrenamiento por lo que todos los jóvenes, apenas sonó la campana de finalización del día escolar, salieron del instituto muy contentos por ser la primera vez en tanto tiempo que podrían pasar la tarde realizando otras actividades sin tener que intentar sobrevivir escapando de las balas del desquiciado quarterback de su equipo.

Mientras Musashi, Aiko e Hiruma se dirigían calmadamente hacia la gran puerta de entrada, Mamori avanzaba con paso acelerado… había recibido un mensaje de texto en su celular hace apenas unos minutos por lo que se despidió velozmente de sus compañeros de clase…

-Oi…. Hasta mañana maldita manager…- Hiruma exclama haciendo que la castaña se detenga súbitamente en medio del gran pasillo de entrada. Volteó suavemente y le regaló una sonrisa fingida envuelta en una terrible expresión de tristeza. Parecía a punto de llorar cuando ésta salió corriendo hacia la salida, lo que preocupo al rubio.

Musashi y Aiko no lo creían… en verdad el chico demonio se había "suavizado" de repente y parecía no molestarle. En verdad le gustaba la manager de su equipo y parecía que de un momento a otro lo haría del conocimiento de todos.

-Has madurado…- menciona Gen a unos cuantos pasos detrás del joven capitán

-Te felicito Hiruma-kun- termina el comentario Aiko-chan

-Ya cállense malditos idiotas si no quieren que los asesin…..-

Se detuvo súbitamente justo en la reja de entrada del Instituto Deimon. _"¿Qué sucede con Hiruma-kun?"_- se oía como Aiko cuestionaba al pateador…. No lo sabían hasta que finalmente pudieron apreciar la escena que había dejado petrificado al tan temido chico demonio….A unos cuantos metros de la salida, apoyado en su lujoso automóvil negro, el joven de la Universidad de Tokyo, Miyazaki Akira, tomaba posesivamente la cintura de la maldita manager mientras la besaba sutilmente….

Los tres jóvenes no se movieron. Solo observaban como la castaña se introducía en el coche mientras el apuesto joven le abría la puerta. Ella volteó a ver al capitán de su equipo. Sabía que él estaba allí, parado observando cada movimiento que ella hacía. Sabía también, que él la quería pero decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban antes de ese encuentro amoroso que tuvieron hace dos días atrás. No se arrepentiría nunca porque en verdad el joven de bellos ojos verdes le encantaba pero… no era su novio. Simplemente era el capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats y ella…solo la manager.

.

.

.

.

.

***suspira***

**Como verán no hice ningún comentario al comienzo del capítulo**

**y ya pueden ver por qué…**

**u.u**

**Waaaaa estoy muy triste…. Generalmente siempre digo… _"Maldito Hiruma, porque haces sufrir a Mamori"_ pero ahora… aaahhhhh estúpida Anezaki… **

**Te odié en este capitulo**

**: (**

**Bueno, hay que actualizar pronto para arreglar esto jajajajajaja**

**Se cuidan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón que me haya tardado un poco más con este capítulo pero he andado atorada en algunas cosillas. Gomen nasai… -_-**

**Aprovecho a agradecer a todos los que se han hecho un tiempito para leer mi historia**

**:P**

**En especial a: MamoriI-AnezakiI – NaruSaku´sFan – Ashira23 – Hiruma. Y – Trufapai y RikiaNeechan :DDDDD**

**Domo Arigatô **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Demasiado inusual era que los miembros de los Deimon Devil Bats salieran temprano del Instituto. Aprovechando dicha situación, Sena-kun y la chica patinadora, capitana de las porristas del equipo, caminaban con paso tranquilo por el gran pasillo que daba a la salida del colegio.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

-Ok hagamos un trato… Cuando tú te confieses al pequeñín yo le digo todo lo que siento a Musashi-kun-

-Está bien!-

-¿Q…qué?... ¿Ahora?-

-Claro….ahahah, en un momento regreso-

-Sena…. ¿tienes un minuto?-

-Dime…. Suzuna-chan…- con su linda sonrisa le responde mientras intentaba apaciguar su agitada respiración tras haber finalizado en ese instante la carrera de las 40

-Ehmmm…. ¿te gustaría acompañarme esta tarde, ya que no hay entrenamiento, al centro comercial…? Estoy antojada de un helado de chocolate y bueno…. Quisiera ir…. contigo-

-¿Con…conmigo?- señalándose incrédulo- E…está bien-

-Ok…- muy sonriente da media vuelta para regresar con sus amigas pero el corredor la detiene en ese momento tomándola de la mano

-Te… te estaré esperando en… la puerta del club-

-Sip…. Nos vemos- y lo besa en la mejilla

**-Fin del flashback-**

.

.

.

A unos cuantos metros de la reja de entrada a Deimon, ambos jovencitos pudieron visualizar al pateador y al capitán del equipo, junto a la amiga de Anezaki, parados como estatuas en la puerta. ¿Qué hacen allí? Se dijeron los menores. Se acercaron a ellos con intención de esclarecer sus dudas pero, no sabiendo la razón, no pudieron decir nada. El ambiente estaba realmente raro y escalofriante. ¿El motivo?... Hiruma Youichi

Era casi imperceptible pero parecía como si un pequeño cúmulo de rabia escapara a través de él. Daba miedo. Ver en estado atónito al capitán demonio era aterrador. No sabían en qué momento sacaría alguna de sus armas y comenzaría a acribillar a quien se le cruzara por enfrente o peor aún, simplemente no diría nada, se lo guardaría para sí y cuando ya no lo aguantara por más tiempo, explotaría como una infernal bomba dando fin a todo lo que se encontrara con vida en un radio de 30 km a la redonda.

La pequeña pareja decidió acercarse cautelosamente y preguntar al chico pelinegro la razón de la imagen aterradora que tenían frente a ellos. Musashi, solo con un ademán de su mano, les indicó a ambos que por nada del mundo le hablaran en ese instante al rubio… Gen-kun y Aiko-chan tenían los mismos pensamientos que los recién llegados… La imagen del joven demonio era estremecedora.

-SENAAAAAAA….ESPERAME…. Aaahhhh Minna ¿han visto a Mamor….?- Monta-kun, quien llegaba corriendo estrepitosamente, fue detenido bruscamente por Musashi, que con algo de brutalidad inesperada le tapa la boca con su mano para que no fuera a desquiciar al demonio, el cual tenía la poca cordura que le quedaba pendiendo de un hilo por resolver si los mataba a todos o no.

Momento de tensión. Hiruma volteó repentinamente y observando las estúpidas caras y los gestos que hacían los malditos detrás de él exclamó más calmado de los que se imaginaban todos….

-¿Qué carajo les sucede malditos idiotas?... Larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al regreso del centro comercial….

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a You-nii?-

-No lo sé, pero…..dio mucho miedo… como siempre jajajajajajaja…Ehmmm ¿puedo preguntarte algo Suzuna?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué, de repente, me invitaste a dar un paseo contigo…y a solas?- recordando que momentos atrás, la peli azul murmuró algo al receptor del equipo e instante después, éste se despidió con una socarrona sonrisita exclamando _"Adiós tórtolos. Nos vemos mañana" _

-Bueno, es que…he hecho una apuesta con Aiko-chan. La cosa era así: si yo me confesaba a Sena, ella le diría a Musa-chan lo que siente por él- la animadora expone mientras ambos se sentaban en una banquita en un parque cercano al centro comercial

-Oh, así qué….solo fue por una apuesta….Hmp….y yo que creía que era real- Sena, miraba fijamente los ojos de la chica. Suzuna estaba sorprendida. Sabía que el castaño era especial y por eso ella había quedado prendada de él desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. En ese momento recordó el partido cuando el chico hizo pública la figura de Eyeshield 21 con su propio nombre y tras haber ganado, él se dejo caer sobre sus hombros porque confiaba en ella y a partir de allí solo existía en su mente Kobayakawa Sena y nadie más

-Ehmmm….no….digo….sí….este…..no malinterpretes…tu en realidad….-

-me gustas….-

-¿Eh?-

En ese momento, Sena-kun se acerca un poco a la peli azul y tomando su muñeca con intención de alejar el famoso barquillo de helado de sus bellos labios, la besó cariñosamente. Un tierno pero prolongado beso ambos se regalaron hasta que, separándose con un rebosante sonrojo en sus mejillas, la jovencita muy feliz exclama… "_ahora es el turno de Aiko-chi…."_- y volvió a robarle un beso al ya no tan pequeño runningback de Deimon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, más temprano de lo habitual, Hiruma Youichi hace acto de presencia en la habitación del club. Estaba harto de estar en su casa, paseándose como idiota por culpa del maldito insomnio que sufría. Esa noche no había podido conciliar el sueño y todo por darle vueltas a la jodida imagen que se le venía inconscientemente a la mente de ese hijo de p*** de Miyazaki abrazando al maldita manager y para colmo de males, besándola en frente de toda la jodida escuela. Recordaba con irritación cómo, a pesar del bestial barullo provocado por los excesivos murmullos y gritos provenientes de la enorme cantidad de alumnos que en ese instante salían del instituto, él no los oía. Parecía como si su cerebro, por un miserable instante, hubiera dejado de funcionar y todo por culpa de ella. Así es, la bella chica de deslumbrantes ojos azules era la causante de su desgraciada y débil actitud.

Mientras se dispuso a teclear en su computadora cualquier cosa que lo sacara de sus estúpidos pensamientos dirigidos a la manager traidora aparece su amigo…

-Ohayô-

-Io-

-Te ves mejor de lo que imaginaba-

-¿Vas a empezar a joder desde temprano maldito viejo? ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? Falta una hora para que comience el entrenamiento-

-Lo sé, vine a acompañar a Kurita. Ves que tiene esa estúpida fijación de que si eres constante y eres el primero en ponerte a entrenar cuando apenas asoma el primer rayo de sol te superarás pronto…Además supuse que estabas aquí y quería aprovechar a tener una conversación decente contigo…. De lo que sucedió ayer-

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?- exclama sin darle importancia mientras no dejaba de visualizar su laptop

-Vamos Hiruma…Mamori duerme contigo y luego se va con otro tipo…. De eso quiero hablar… y no pongas esa cara de idiota como si preguntaras _"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_…es más que obvio para mí-

-…- el chico demonio solo veía a su amigo acertar en todas sus aseveraciones…era evidente que él lo sabría, después de todo era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y lo conocía bastante bien

Musashi emitió un largo suspiro, prueba del agotamiento mental que sufría cada vez que intenta conversar con su amigo demonio. El joven pateador era consciente que la fatídica escena romántica entre la manager y el joven adinerado tenía la paciencia del rubio pendiendo de un delgado hilo y éste, sin ningún esfuerzo se rompería en cualquier momento y allí sería la catástrofe final aunque, por supuesto, el rubio no diera ni una pizca de indicio de ello, pero eso no importaba, él sacaría a relucir el tema con tal de hacerle ver al quarterback la existencia de alguna solución posible a tal desastrosa situación que se había suscitado el día de ayer.

-Estás bastante molesto con todo esto ¿no es así?-

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-¿Eres idiota? Sé muy bien que lo que paso con Mamori no solo fue un encuentro amoroso pasajero y también sé lo que sientes por ella. Puedes disimularlo e intentar ocultarlo de todos pero no de mí-

-Definitivamente algo no funciona en tu cerebro maldito vejete-

- … Te gusta demasiado ¿verdad?-

-No-

-…Realmente estás enamorado de ella…. Admítelo-

-No sé de qué carajo hablas-

-Admítelo-

-Voy matarte si sigues con eso-

-Anda… dilo-

-¡Deja de joderme!-

-DILO-

-Basta! ! ! !-

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡DILO POR UN DEMONIO! ! ! ! !

-ESTA BIEN….…MALDITA SEA…..SI-

Ya cebado por tanta estupidez y necedad de su amigo, cerró con fuerza su computador, se levantó y caminó en dirección a su locker para guardar el maldito aparato dentro. Estando frente al casillero, se detuvo estupefacto al caer en la cuenta del ridículo que había hecho hace unos segundos atrás. En verdad había cambiado. Lo sabía porque era la primera vez en su puta vida que había declarado frente a alguien que él estaba enamorado. **"Mierda… eres un idiota"**- se dijo a sí mismo por la flaqueza momentánea en su personalidad

-Pero no te preocupes Hiruma…. Ella también te quiere… así que lo único que tienes que hacer es decírselo como recién me lo dijiste a mí. Hasta con esa misma intensidad estaría bien. Ahora te doy un consejo… Primero, vas a buscarla. Ya estando frente a ella, la abrazas, le dices la "frase matadora" y luego la estrechas contra la pared y la besas apasionadamente… ¿entendido?-

-¿?-

-No me mires como si estuviera loco….Mmmm Sería mejor si esto fuera más gráfico-

-Buenos días! ! ! !... Disculpen ¿han visto a Mamori?-

Aiko-chan, que en ese momento asomaba su cabeza en la habitación del club fue jalada hacia adentro por el imponente pateador de los Devil Bats. Con extrañeza miraba al joven quien, sin dejar de tomarla de la muñeca, la aplastó delicadamente contra la puerta recién cerrada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro para decirle casi en un susurro…

-Aiko-chan…. Estoy enamorado de ti-

Gen la miraba intensamente mientras la jovencita de cabellos rubios se sonrojaba al paso que sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza provocando que el chico de bellos ojos oscuros la abrazara con fuerza para que no desvaneciera. Estaba fascinada observando minuciosamente los ojos del pelinegro. Escuchar tales palabras hizo que su corazón se acelerara al máximo. Era el momento soñado. Desde que Musashi había reingresado a Deimon, Aiko se había enamorado perdidamente de él pero, como ya había mencionado, no quería decirle nada… no quería perder su amistad si por alguna razón éste se molestara por la confesión, así que, calló. Estar cerca de él en el salón de clases y a veces ver sus entrenamientos, para la rubia, era lo que bastaba.

Seguían viéndose con una intensidad infinita. La pobre mujer ya no soportaba el calor que en ese momento sentía en sus mejillas… Musashi se acerba… Aiko respiraba con dificultad porque aunque siempre había soñado con lo que estaba sucediendo, vivirlo era una cosa totalmente diferente…. Gen estaba a milímetros de sus labios… La muchacha cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba con ansias el tan anhelado desenlace…. Él la beso suavemente. Fue solo una fracción de segundo lo que duró el maravilloso roce entre ambos y cuando hubo finalizado, un tierno suspiro salió de entre los labios de ella.

-Bueno… ¿entendiste? Así es como debes hacerlo- exclama separándose de Aiko sin llevarle demasiado el apunte dirigiéndose a su amigo, quien estaba esculcando su casillero con intenciones de darles algo de privacidad

-¿Qué….qué sucede?- preguntaba incrédula, al sentir una pequeñísima puntada en su corazón

-Ahhhh, es que necesitaba mostrarle a Hiruma como debía solucionar su problema sentimental…. Perdón te use como ejemplo…lo siento- vociferó despreocupado como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo común y corriente. Incluso Youichi lo miraba extrañado al escuchar su estúpida explicación

-¿Te llevaste….mi….primer beso…por ese estúpido motivo?-

-Aiko-chan…Gomen- Sin poder terminar bien de decirlo, la jovencita le atino una bofetada que dejó marcado los cinco dedos de su pequeña y delicada mano en el rostro del pelinegro

-¡TE ODIO!- y salió corriendo con unas diminutas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos grises

-Kekekekeke, eres un imbécil maldito viejo…. Y la verdad no creo que sea muy buena idea seguir tus recomendaciones-

-No te burles maldito desquiciado-

-Ya-Ha ¡Ahora es mi turno jodido kicker! Kekekekekekekekeke-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oki, espero que les haya gustado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por cierto, Musashi, que tonto eres!**

**No lo creo de ti jajajaja pero igual te quiero :B**

**Bye Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como podrán ver…he actualizado bastante rápido ya que el anterior…pues fue más tardado :P**

**Solo una cosita…está un poquito más corto pero…bue….prometo actualizar rapidito n_n **

**Gracias por la comprensión ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No las entretengo más. Que lo disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente unos cinco minutos luego del incidente con Aiko-chan cuando apenas el quarterback de Deimon paró de mofarse de su amigo. Se sentía bien…era como vengarse de todas las veces que el muy jodido se burlaba de su desgraciada flaqueza la cual era obvia porque ésta no tenía mejor idea que darse a conocer en su jodida cara. Musashi mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda, la cual todavía ostentaba la impresión de unos delgados dedos de niña, se maldecía internamente.

-Kekekeke, ahora dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste? No era necesario que la tocaras para "mostrarme"-

-¿Acaso crees que no tenía la intención de frenarme antes de besarla? No soy idiota… solo… fue un impulso y….-

-Mierda… y te atreves a darme consejos maldito viejo…. te gusta esa jodida desteñida ¿no es así?

-…. Pues…. Si….-

-Bueno, déjame decirte jodido idiota que acabas de destruir la única oportunidad que tenías con lo que acabas de hacerle. Te va odiar por el resto de su vida Kekekekeke…. ¡Y querías darme consejos! Kekekekekeke- exclama muy divertido mientras se dispone a prepararse para el entrenamiento matutino

-Bueno días…. Musashi-kun-

-Ohayô Mamori-chan-

-… ¿Crees que podrías darme un minuto a solas con Hirma-kun?- preguntaba con dulce voz mientras observaba al rubio viéndola de reojo y haciendo sus típicas bombas con su goma de mascar

-Claro….- dirigiéndose a la castaña- y suerte!- con sonrisa socarrona exclama hacia el capitán

-Ehmmm…. Hiruma-kun…. Quisiera disculparme contigo. En verdad he estado demasiado confundida y…yo….ese día…. mmmm-

-No digas nada maldita manager…. No tienes que disculparte por nada porque… nada pasó-

Hiruma, no pensaba claramente… las palabras solo le salían de su jodida boca sin su consentimiento. Realmente lo único que deseaba hacer, después de gritarle que cómo se le ocurría estar besuqueándose con ese hijo de perra frente a todo el mundo, era acercarse, abrazarla, decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella y, por supuesto, besarla… tal como el maldito viejo había dicho, pero no era posible. El rubio sabía que la jodida disciplinaria estaba en medio de una disputa emocional entre su maldito novio y lo sucedido esa noche en su departamento y también sabía que ella terminaría escogiéndolo a él. Akira era su novio y Youichi… solo un integrante de los Devil Bats.

¿Valía la pena intentar hacerla reaccionar a favor del quarterback demonio? Hiruma no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero de lo qué si estaba seguro era que no quería estar alejado de ella por lo que se propuso hacer caso omiso a lo que sucedió el día anterior frente a sus narices y llevarse bien con la castaña. Quizás, si se comportaba bien y con el transcurso del tiempo, ella tal vez y solo tal vez cambiaría de opinión y lo elegiría a él y no al niño bonito de Miyazaki.

-Entonces… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?-

-No…. No realmente-

-Hiruma-kun, realmente has madurado…-

-Ya cállate maldita disciplinaria…. Vámonos. Ya es hora de entrenar- exclama con una leve sonrisa mientras la ojiazul le retribuye el cálido gesto

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el todo el entrenamiento matutino Mamori se sintió tranquila. El hablar con Hiruma y ver la reacción tan… adulta que había tenido en verdad había calmado su angustiado corazón. Lo único que estaba preocupándola es ese momento al ver como Musashi-kun y Youichi hablaban y reían quien sabe de qué tontería, era no ver a Aiko por ninguna parte. Últimamente la rubia aparecía sin falta a todos los entrenamientos _¿Qué le habrá sucedido?_ Se preguntaba consternada la manager. No podía esperar para verla y contarle lo que había escuchado, sin querer claro, detrás de la puerta del club cuando apenas llegó….Bueno…tendría que esperar a encontrársela en las clases.

Dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron al salón, allí estaba ella extrañamente sentada en su lugar. Parecía triste y cabizbaja por lo que su amiga se acercó con su característica sonrisa delicada para preguntar qué era lo que la ponía de ese modo. Aiko solo contesto que nada malo sucedía, que se quedara tranquila que todo estaba bien…. sumamente bien. Por supuesto la castaña conocía la linda jovencita y, como era de esperarse, no le creyó ni una sola palabra.

-Aiko-chan… ¿tienes tiempo libre esta tarde?... me gustaría que me acompañases a dar un paseo por el centro comercial… Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-Claro…. Apenas termines de realizar tus actividades extracurriculares, te estaré esperando en la reja de entrada- le sonríe cálidamente pero sin desvanecer ese ápice de nostalgia que invadía sus bellos ojos grises

Justamente en ese instante entran al salón los dos compañeros de Amefuto. Un aire rígido se hizo presente por un momento cerca de la rubia y gracias a ello Mamori pudo darse cuenta que la razón de la molestia de Aiko-chan era por uno de los dos jugadores… ¿cuál? Ese era el asunto. Hiruma-kun… muy probable que la haya hecho enojar, conociéndolo como lo hacía era casi 100% seguro pero también estaba Gen-kun, pero no pudo imaginar nada malo y menos ahora, luego de haber oído esa confesión por parte del pateador del equipo…** "bueno, supongo que esta tarde lo averiguaré"**…

.

.

.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento vespertino había finalizado. Todos los integrantes de los Devil Bats, exhaustos como siempre, se fueron yendo de poco a poco cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, a excepción del capitán. El era siempre el primero en llegar y el último en irse. Allí estaba, tecleando su ordenador todavía vistiendo el uniforme del equipo, aunque sin las protecciones.

"**Maldición…. Durante toda la jodida práctica no he podido dejar de pensar estupideces con respecto a la maldita manager. Se veía tan hermosa anotando pendejadas en su libreta, a cuando alcanzaba algo de agua a algún zángano que quedaba como si estuviera a punto de morirse por lo pesado de algún ejercicio de entrenamiento o simplemente parada allí, viéndome de reojo de vez en cuando… Esa jodida, en verdad está loca. Creo que ni ella misma entiende lo que siente realmente. Mmmmm creo que tendré que hacerle caso al maldito viejo y hacerla confesar"**

Oportunidad única. Mamori, al igual que todos los días, arreglaba su bolso sobre la mesa antes de retirarse, claro está antes que el capitán. Estaba de espaldas al ojiverde sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurriría segundos después…. Hiruma, luego dejar a un lado su laptop, se acercó a la castaña casi imperceptiblemente. Estando a centímetros de ella, la llamó en un murmullo. La chica alarmada al oír inesperadamente el tan sutil "_maldita manager"_ por parte del chico demonio, volteó rápidamente. Mamori estaba petrificada en presencia de ese bendito hombre… tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejos porque no podía tocarlo. La mirada esmeralda del chico era sumamente intensa, tanto que para Mamori era imposible dar señales de que todavía seguía en este mundo. El efecto que tenía la mirada del rubio sobre la manager era impresionante…. No gesticulaba palabra, no movía ni un músculo… solo se perdía en los orbes jade del perfecto hombre que tenía en frente…

-Oi…maldita manager… necesito decirte algo importante-

-Ehmmm…. Yo…-

-No digas nada… solo escucha-

Hiruma se acercaba peligrosamente al oído de la castaña. Ella se estremecía. Sentía recorrer por toda la extensión de su delgada espalda un delicioso escalofrío. Estaba estática pero… ¿qué más podría hacer frente a ese chico demonio? Demasiado imponente como para desafiarlo a él o a su propia jodida conciencia que en ese momento le gritaba _"Muévete Mamori, sal rápido de allí si no quieres arrepentirte… otra vez"_… Pero, ella no escuchaba.

-Quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Realmente estás enamorada de ese maldito doctor?-

La chica en ese instante reacciona y con movimiento veloz logra alejarse del chico y colocarse detrás de él. _¿A qué te refieres con eso? _preguntó… Dudaba…. ¿por qué demonios no salía de la maldita habitación del club? Tranquilamente pudo haberlo hecho en vez de preguntar esa estupidez… Hiruma sonreía y nuevamente se acercó a la ojiazul, lentamente, pero esta vez no tenía intenciones de dejarla escaparse como hace un momento atrás. La acorraló contra la pared y volvió a susurrarle al oído…

-¿Sabes lo que creo?... Que tú no lo amas… de hecho….- Mamori se estremecía. El cálido aliento del quarterback en su cuello era excitante. _"Dios…."_- se recitaba mentalmente mientras el rubio rozaba con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja…- puedo apostar que de quien estás enamorada es de este maldito demonio-

-…- no dijo nada… no podía. Estaba hipnotizada tras las palabras del capitán.

-Me amas ¿no es así?-

-Hi…ru…ma-kun- susurraba suavemente mientras el chico acariciaba su cintura mientras besaba sensualmente su cuello

-Di que me amas…-

-Hmmm…yo…no pue….do- entre suspiros intentaba responder pero... era imposible ya que, mientras Hiruma la acorralaba entre él y la pared con más intensidad, acariciaba sugestivamente la tersa piel de su espalda

-P...por favor…no me hagas esto…. En verdad…no puedo ha…hacerlo-

-Dime entonces, lo que sientes por mí-

-…Yo…. Te….-

En ese preciso instante, Youichi besa sus labios con extrema delicadeza haciendo que la castaña, de nueva cuenta, parezca que en cualquier momento desfallecerá en los brazos de ese hombre.

No muy prolongado fue el fabuloso roce entre ambos pero si excitante. Mamori, sin poder abrir sus ojos exclamaba que tenía que irse ya que la estaban esperando e Hiruma, por su parte, sonría para él al ver a la jodida manager con sus mejillas extremadamente rosas y suspirando por su maldito beso…. No quería dejarla ir. Quería decirle…. Todo lo que sentía… Él le reclamaba a ella una confesión ¿qué había de la suya?...

"**Debo decirle… pero no el día de hoy"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyaaaaaaaa Hiruma-kuuuuunnnnn **

**Yo te digo todas las veces que quieras que te amoooooo :B**

**Suertuda Mamori! **

**-.-**

**Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Admito que cuando terminé de escribir este capítulo y luego de releerlo me he quedado con una aceleración terrible en el corazón…. **

**Kyaaaaaaaaa, cada vez más me enamoro de Youichi-kun…**

**No puedo evitarlo jajajajajaja**

**Ya me contarán ustedes si sienten lo mismo **

**n_n**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aiko-chan estaba desesperada. No podía creer que la manager se tardara tanto en encontrarse con ella si fue la ojiazul quien pidió que la acompañara. Luego de pasearse un buen rato de un lado a otro frente a la reja de entrada a Deimon se paró en seco mientras, de manera fugaz, se le venía a la mente la razón del retraso: ¡Estaba con Hiruma-kun!

Realmente no entendía por completo a su amiga. Sabía muy bien que el quarterback le gustaba y mucho ¿por qué entonces estaba junto a Akira-kun? Una buena razón debía tener, sobre todo luego de lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior con el capitán de los Devil Bats. Tenía que preguntárselo directamente aunque en realidad no quería ir con la castaña de paseo porque sabía que primeramente la interrogaría a ella ya que era obvio que se sentía fatal. Deseaba ir directo a su casa. Estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado con Musashi esa mañana…. De hecho nunca se hubiera imaginado que resultaría así… estúpida de ella por enamorarse de ese "bruto patán" de Takekura, pero no tenía opción, si quería averiguar todo el asunto que consternaba a Mamori tenía que aguantarse el interrogatorio. Pasaron 15 minutos más, cuando la chica en cuestión por fin aparece…. Al fin podían irse de una buena vez al centro comercial.

Ya instaladas en una linda cafetería ubicada frente al gran centro, luego de ordenar sus respectivas bebidas, comenzaron a relucir los temas concernientes. Mamori a Aiko preguntó sin miramiento que si había sucedido algo extraño esa mañana con Musashi-kun por lo que se la veía tan afligida y Aiko a Mamori le soltó crudamente que quería saber, como su mejor amiga, por qué andaba con Akira-kun si estaba interesada en el quarterback de su equipo… Muy directa ambas jovencitas…. Se miraron sin decir nada unos cuantos minutos… Esos minutos parecieron horas. Llegó el pedido de ambas y mientras la camarera se despedía con una cortés sonrisa, la castaña no soportó la maldita presión y dejo rodar sobre su mejilla una pequeñísima lagrima triste.

-Cuéntame… puedes confiar en mí-

Entre sollozos Mamori comenzó…

-He estado enamorada de Hiruma Youichi desde que lo conocí. Sus cabellos dorados y alborotados, lo que le daba esa apariencia de demonio, me encantaban. Su forma retorcida de tratar a la gente a su alrededor daba miedo, pero no me importaba. Cuando ingresé al Comité Disciplinario fue precisamente por él, y no solo porque quería que se mantuviera el orden en Deimon, como se supone que debía ser, en realidad lo hacía por tener siquiera un mísero contacto cotidiano con el chico demonio ya que solo en las clases, donde no nos dirigíamos ni siquiera una mirada, no bastaba. ¡Dios…. Lo he amado tanto tiempo! Mientras más convivía con él, desde que ingresé al equipo como la manager, más me perdía en mis pensamientos… inclusive hubo una época en que había decidido declararme como Dios manda pero, obviamente, no se dio. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Hiruma-kun nunca había mostrado interés sentimental por alguna mujer, y eso que ha tenido unas cuantas propuestas…. Todas las rechazaba… Absolutamente todas. Por un tiempo me sentí feliz al encontrarme tranquila sabiendo que él nunca se alejaría de mi, por lo menos, él no se alejaría de su manager por culpa de otra mujer…. No. Luego me pregunté ¿Y si fuera yo la de la declaración? ¿También me rechazaría como a esas pobres jovencitas que se habían dado el valor necesario para pararse frente a ese chico demonio y confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él? Muy seguramente… lo haría. Por eso nunca, nunca le había dicho nada. Nunca se enteró que lo amaba y así estaba bien… era lo mejor. No quería perder esa confianza que había puesto en "la manager" por culpa de una estúpida confesión, por ello decidí enterrar esos sentimientos amorosos que tenía hacia él y seguir siendo… solo la _maldita manager_. Por ese motivo, cuando fui a visitar Todai y conocí a Akira-kun, no reparé en mantener comunicación con él. El chico se comportó soberbio conmigo. Hablábamos de todo…. me hacía sentir bien. No pasó mucho tiempo para que formalizáramos nuestra relación. Inclusive conoció a mis padres y yo a los de él. Éramos, como decirlo, un pareja perfecta. Pero, desde hace unos pocos días para acá, todo cambió. Solo por un maldito error mío pude darme cuenta que Hiruma-kun sí sentía algo parecido a lo que yo por él. ¡Todo por un maldito descuido! Cuando casi me mato por caerme de una silla me vengo a dar por enterada que el capitán demonio sí me quería… Maldición!...-

Mamori comenzó a llorar como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Aiko extendió su brazo y acarició el hombro de su amiga dándole ánimos para que detuviera esas lágrimas que ahora no valían la pena ya que, de seguro, encontrarían una solución.

-Amiga…todavía sigues enamorada de Hiruma-kun ¿porqué no solo se lo dices?-

-No puedo…. Ahora… ya no puedo hacerlo-

-¿?... Pero, él te quiere ¿no es así? Solo acláralo con Miyazaki-san, seguramente podrá entenderlo-

-NO, NO PUEDO-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… hace apenas unas semanas he aceptado ser su esposa…-

-…-

-¿Entiendes ahora Aiko-chan? Cuando termine la preparatoria me convertiré en Miyazaki Mamori-

Devastada, no podía controlar el llanto…

-No puedo creerlo…. Calma Mamori-chan, por favor, detén esas lágrimas… juntas pensaremos en algo- la rubia toma las manos de la ojiazul y las aprieta con intenciones de tranquilizar a la pobre que tan desdichada se veía

-Gracias Aiko-chan por escuchar, ya me siento mucho mejor- mencionaba mientras con delicado movimiento secaba las lágrimas de su ojos y mejillas- pero… no hay marcha atrás. Los preparativos ya comenzaron y, ya lo he decidido…voy a olvidarme por completo de Hiruma Youichi…-

-Si esa es tu decisión, yo la respetaré pero déjame decirte que dudo mucho que puedas olvidarte de él y que tal vez te arrepientas-

-Lo sé pero…. Tendré que correr ese riego-

-Buenas noches señoritas! ¿Nos dejarían acompañarlas?- unos tipos desconocidos se acercaron a las amigas y se sentaron junto a ellas

-Lo…. Lamento pero…estamos esperando a unas personas ¿serían tan amables de desocupar los asientos?- Aiko exclama nerviosa mientras Mamori intentaba alejarse del gañan que se le arrimaba

-Pero no hay problema por eso… cuando aparezcan esas personas, si es que llegan alguna vez, les devolveremos sus sillas- el tipejo en ese momento hace el intento de pasar un brazo por los hombros de la rubia pero de repente quedó inmóvil mientras una voz exclamaba cabreada

-La señorita te dijo que no… ¿acaso no la oíste pedazo de mierd*?-

-MUSASHI-KUN!- exclama la ojiazul al ver al pateador del equipo con una expresión terriblemente irritada, tanto que pensaba que en cualquier instante le arrancaría el brazo al estúpido que intentaba abrazar a Aiko-chan, ya que clavaba con furia los dedos de su vigorosa mano en el hombro del incordio

-¿QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES QUE ERES MALNACIDO?- el otro hombre exclamaba mientras súbitamente se levanta de la silla que estaba junto a Anezaki pero no pudo hacer o decir más ya que parado junto a él y apuntando un arma directo a su sien se hallaba un demonio rubio de ojos verdes…

Ambos fastidios se alejaron a una velocidad exorbitante y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-¡Hiruma….kun! ¿Qué haces aq….?- el chico demonio no la dejó terminar la frase. Luego de aventar dinero a la mesa para cubrir los gastos de las chicas, la arrastró hacia la salida mientras Aiko le gritaba que esperaran.

-Esos jodidos necesitan hablar a solas-

Al instante que los jóvenes dejan la cafetería, Youichi exclamó sin detenerse ni un segundo y todavía tomando la mano de la manager qué él la llevaría a su casa y ordenó firmemente al pelinegro que él se encargara de llevar de regreso a la maldita desteñida a su hogar.

-¿Quéeeee? E….espera… yo no quier….-

-Aiko-chan… necesito hablar contigo-

-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo-

-Espera Hiruma…necesito decirle algo importante a Aiko-chan-

El joven se detuvo y soltó la mano de la castaña. Ella, con paso ligero se acercó a la rubia y le susurró al oído…

-No tengo idea de qué querrá hablar Musashi-kun, pero si es de lo que pienso, amiga… deberías creerle…. hazme caso - le regala una bella sonrisa y corre para seguir el camino hasta su casa acompañada del chico demonio de Deimon

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

-Aaaahhhh maldición…Kekekekeke al final no le he dicho nada de lo que quería decirle…. A veces me comporto como un completo imbécil… ¿Cómo pude decirle esta mañana eso de "nada pasó"?… seguramente lo habrá malinterpretado… yo solo… no quería verla rompiéndose el cerebro en mil pedazos tratando de justificarse por la maldita traición… Kekekeke en verdad me he ablandado…- apoyado contra la pared donde hace unos minutos atrás tenía "aprisionada" a la maldita manager

-Oi… acompáñame…- el jodido pateador del equipo hace una entrada estrepitosa y ruidosa azotando la puerta de la habitación

-¿?-

-¡Necesito aclarar el asunto con Aiko-chan antes que se me funda el cerebro! No hago otra cosa más que pensar en cómo carajo puedo solucionar esa pendejada que hice-

-¿Y yo que mierda tengo que ver?-

-Es que Mamori está con ella y bueno…. necesitaría que….la retengas por un rato para poder hablarle a solas-

El rubio observó atento a su amigo y si no soltó una estúpida sonrisa demoniaca al verlo tan desesperado por una mujer fue porque en ese momento vislumbró una nueva oportunidad para poder confesarle a la jodida disciplinaria lo que realmente sentía por ella y quizás la muy maldita dejaría a ese estúpido doctor de cara bonita y mucho dinero y se iría con él

-Jodes demasiado maldito viejo pero…. Lo haré. Vámonos-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

.

.

.

De camino a casa de Mamori, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dirigía la palabra. Pareciera como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo al coincidir en pensamientos… _"Mierda… esto es demasiado incómodo_…" Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando, por fin, Youichi rompe el jodido silencio….

-Estuviste llorando maldita manager…. No me gusta que lo hagas-

-Si lo hice. Un momento de debilidad pero… ya pasó- alega con una sonrisa

…Otro momento de ensordecedor silencio… solo se oía el circular de unos pocos autos por allí cerca mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba intensamente junto con las lámparas de calle…. ¿qué debía decir, como debía comportarse? La ojiazul se cuestionaba una y otra vez. Era demasiado peligroso tener al bello hombre prohibido tan cerca a sabiendas que con cualquier cosa que él le dijera provocaría que ella cayera rendida a sus pies y, nuevamente, terminaría siendo la traidora Mamori. Definitivamente tenía que esforzarse en controlarse porque si no lo lograba, temía que la única solución posible era alejarse definitivamente de su lado y eso significaba ¡Adiós Deimon Devil Bats!

-Al final no has respondido a mi pregunta…. Sé que cuando dices "no puedo" es por el jodido doctor…-

-No solo es por eso- se apresura a aclarar antes que vuelva a caer- **"maldición… es tan hermoso"**- pensaba mientras intentaba dejar de observarlo de reojo mientras lo veía con su típica vestimenta negra…

-…No imagino entonces porqué otra razón podría ser pero… estoy completamente seguro que por mí sientes más de lo que crees y muy seguramente, más de lo alguna vez sentirás por ese maldito de Miyazaki-

-¿Co…cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿De dónde te sale esa extrema confianza?-

-Kekekekeke eres demasiado obvia maldita manager-

-¿Obvia?... no sé de que hablas- ruborizándose al máximo por lo que tuvo que voltear la mirada hacia otro lado

-Oi… quiero aclararte una cosa… Esta mañana cuando te dije que no necesitabas disculparte por nada había pasado entre nosotros, solo lo dije por…-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso- interrumpió la ojiazul al chico, quien volteando el rostro hacia otro lado intentaba explicar.

Había llegado el momento. Si alguna vez pensaba que la hora en que se quitara la maldita coraza que lo hacía ver como un perfecto demonio para dejar a la vista su jodida debilidad era exactamente ahí y ahora…. Se freno súbitamente haciendo que Mamori también se detuviera y volteara a verlo. Se notaba algo nervioso…Nunca había hecho una cosa así es su vida… Jamás.

-…Esto es un maldito fastidio para mi…. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer esto, de hecho nunca nadie lo había podido provocar…. Solo tú…-

Mamori observaba con intensidad, rogando que algo sucediera en ese instante para frenar lo que estaba por acontecer…. No quería oírlo, más bien, no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía, estaría perdida. Otra vez flaquearía y de nueva cuenta terminaría en el departamento del quarterback de sus sueños para no salir de allí nunca más…. No era correcto… no podía.

-Hi…Hiru…ma…kun, no lo hagas…- él se acercaba apacible mientras deslumbraba a la confundida Anezaki con esa mirada color jade que tanto embelesaba a la jovencita

-Maldita manager….te quiero- susurró frente a ella acariciando su mejilla mientras rozaba delicadamente una pequeña lágrima solitaria que caía sobre ella- Yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mi… no soy ingenuo… Solo… Dímelo-

-…Yo….-

-¿Mamori?... Me imaginé que eras tú- en ese instante aparece, en su hermoso coche color negro, el cual había frenado junto a la pareja, Miyazaki Akira- tu madre me informó que andabas por aquí con tu amiga… qué bueno que te encuentro- exclama mientras se baja del auto

-A…Akira…kun…. Ehmmm te presento a Hiruma Youichi… él es el…-

-Ah sí, el famoso quarterback del Instituto Deimon. Mamori siempre habla maravillas de ti-

Hiruma no se movía. Su mirada era extraña y la castaña sabía la razón… estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse para no arrancarle la cabeza al niño bonito

-¿Te importaría que me la lleve a partir de aquí? En verdad agradezco tu atención por acompañarla a estas horas de la noche- tomándola del brazo, la jala hacia él

-Akira-kun! Ya estamos cerca, no hace falt…-

-No hay problema maldito doctor… llévatela- Youichi no quitaba la mirada de la manager y Mamori se estremecía. No imaginaba cuanto autocontrol estaba procurando en ese momento el capitán… Se odió…quería responderle…quería decirle la razón del porqué ella no tenía permitido demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba…. Quería acabar con todo ese maldito lío, todo provocado por su estúpida culpa. La castaña se maldijo pero mientras lo hacía Miyazaki-kun ya la había jalado hacia adentro del automóvil…

-Jajajajaja, Mamori ya me había mencionado tu forma peculiar de hablarle a las personas….Ok…nos vemos-

-Tsk…. Ya váyanse- dio media vuelta y se fue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DIOS MIOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Hiruma-kuuunnnn yo te consuelo…. Pobrecillo….. **

**Aaahhhh maldita Mamori quiero sacarte los ojos **

**u.u**

**Bueno, esa es solo mi opinión**

**:P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayô Minna… **

**Me disculparan por el enorme retraso pero esta semana estuve enfermita y casi nada inspirada u.u **

**Pero no quise tardarme más así que… bueno aquí está el capitulo 10.**

**Espero que no me haya quedado muy feito **

**n_n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuevamente les agradezco por leer esta historia y comentar! :D**

**Domo Arigatô**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras haber oído a su amiga susurrarle al oído que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle aquel "bruto patán" del que estaba enamorada, Aiko-chan emprendió camino a paso veloz en dirección a su casa con una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su cara. Realmente no quería ir con él pero no podía evitarlo ya que Musashi la acompañaría a hasta su domicilio aunque no quisiera…. Gen la seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás intentando esclarecer su mente, buscando las palabras precisas que le diría para no estropear todo nuevamente. A medio camino, cruzando por un magnífico parque de la zona, el joven pateador se decidió a hablar….

-Aiko-chan…. ¿podrías…? - la rubia no hacía caso y de repente comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta que parecía que iba corriendo alejándose del pelinegro- Oi! ! ESPERA! !... NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO! !- Aiko se detiene y voltea frente al él- Quiero aclarar el malentendido de esta mañana-

-¡No tienes que aclarar nada!... entendí lo que me dijiste… fue solo un estúpido ejemplo para tu amigo ¿no es así?-

-Sí…No….Aaarrrgggg Espera….NO…escúchame! Soy demasiado torpe para estas cosas… Tenme un poco de paciencia ¿quieres?-

Parados frente a frente ambos jóvenes intentaban hallar la forma de expresar lo que sentían de una forma que fuera sencilla de entender para el otro. Musashi quería disculparse, Aiko darle a entender la razón de su verdadero enojo… Ella lo amaba y el solo hecho de que Gen dijera que todo lo sucedido había sido un juego la mataba.

-…Lamento lo sucedido esta mañana en el club… No era mi intención faltarte al respeto. Ese beso… yo en verdad…-

-Si lo sé…. Robaste mi primer beso y todo por montar un teatro para Hiruma-kun…- dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba triste, apunto de derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban sin querer

-…Aiko… lo que te dije antes de besarte…. Es cierto- la bella jovencita se detuvo nuevamente de espaldas a Musashi-kun- No fue mi intención "robar" tu primer beso pero, si me lo preguntas, te robaría no solo ese… sino todos tus besos por el resto de mi vida

-¿?-

-Realmente estoy enamorado de ti-

Musashi se acercó y estando a un paso de ella la abrazó. Aiko-chan estaba paralizada. En ese momento recordó… _"No tengo idea de qué querrá hablar Musashi-kun, pero si es de lo que pienso, amiga… deberías creerle…. hazme caso" _

-Perdóname… soy muy idiota cuando se trata de cosas sentimentales… no sé muy bien cómo expresarlas y hago estupideces, como la de esta mañana. Solo quería aclararte que no fue solo un juego para mí y quizás a ti no te importe pero en verdad me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez… tus hermosos ojos grises me dejaron idiotizado cuando apenas reingrese, te encontré por casualidad cerca de la entrada y te pregunté donde quedaba el salón que me correspondía…tu me ayudaste esa vez y cuando vi que estábamos en el mismo grupo me puse feliz… Nunca dije nada porque no quería que, por culpa de una confesión de mi parte, te enojaras y terminaras odiándome. En verdad te amo…. ¡Por favor no me odies, déjame seguir siendo tu amigo!-

Musashi, en ese instante sintió recorrer por sus brazos unas pequeñas gotas frías…. Aiko lloraba. La giró hacia él con suavidad y acercando su rostro al de ella preguntó si se encontraba bien. No quería que terminara así. No quería hacerla llorar pero tenía que confesárselo.

-Lo… lo lamento Aik…-la muchacha levantó el rostro y sonriendo cálidamente rodeó con sus delicados brazos el cuello del pateador

-Yo…. Te amo Gen-kun…. Siempre lo he hecho, desde la primera vez que te vi-

-Entonces ¿dejarías que te robe otro beso?- exclama tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él

-…Si…. Todos mis besos por el resto de nuestras vidas…- y esbozando unas suaves sonrisas se besan tiernamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realmente faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa de Anezaki. Mientras recorrían la corta distancia en auto, la castaña y su novio no se hablaron. Él solo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a la muy consternada chica que se había quedado helada con expresión triste viendo a través de la ventana. Cuando hubieron arribado, la ojiazul bajo del automóvil con un perdido _"Buenas noches…."_ Y comenzó a alejarse hacia la entrada de su hogar…

-Mamori! Espera….- Akira-kun, con unas cuantas interrogantes que habían surgido tras el pequeño incidente con ese dichoso "chico demonio" hace unos minutos, quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas aunque la jovencita, en ese momento, no se veía con ningún ánimo de querer responderle. La ojiazul se detuvo y dándose vuelta para ver de frente a su novio esbozo con tono frío…

-Akira-kun…. Estoy muy cansada…. ¿podríamos dejarlo para mañana?-

-¿Mañana dices? …No, necesito aclarar esto de una vez… ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo? No sé sobre qué estaban hablando cuando te encontré pero sí pude ver cómo te acariciaba la mejilla…. Además sé que estuviste llorando… ¿Acaso él te hizo algo?-

-Eh? ¿Si Hiruma-kun me hizo algo?... No, por supuesto que no. Aunque tiene la apariencia de un verdadero chico demoníaco… realmente no lo es. No te preocupes…Ehmmm ¿Akira-kun…?-

El apuesto joven se había acercado lo suficiente a la castaña como para acercarla delicadamente hacia él mientras abrazaba su cintura. Mamori, lo miraba fijo… generalmente se sonrojaba cuando su novio tenía esos bellos gestos para con ella…pero no esa vez…. Con un paso hacia atrás se alejó del chico.

-Desde hace días que te comportas de forma extraña… No sé lo que sucede pero sé que hay algo molestándote…. Puedes confiar en mí, y si está en mis manos el poder ayudarte, pues con gusto lo haré… Al fin y al cabo…seremos esposos dentro de unos cuantos meses-

-….Ese es el problema Akira-kun… Mmmmm…. En verdad no creo…. No me siento preparada para dar ese enorme paso todavía…. ¡Dios ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?... mmmm yo…-

-¿Es por ese hombre verdad?-

-¿?- Mamori muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba… _"maldición"_ se dijo para sí al saber que Miyazaki se había dado cuenta de lo que ella siente por Hiruma-kun

-… ¿Lo ves?... Por eso te dije que me preocupaba que pasaras tanto tiempo rodeada de esos jugadores de futbol americano… ¿No podías solo dedicarte a la escuela y a cosas propias de una mujer?…. ¿Tenías que estar enredada en los asuntos de ese imbécil con cara de diablo aun cuando te dije que no lo consentía?... Ahora esto… ¿qué me vas a decir… que ya no sientes nada por mi y que quieres cancelar la boda porque te diste cuenta que estás enamorada de ese idiota?-

Akira, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del hall de entrada a la casa de la castaña, elevaba la voz en señal de una estúpida frustración la cual, verdaderamente, nunca pensó sentir y menos gracias a la jovencita con quien se casaría. Mamori estaba inmóvil sólo contemplando sus propios pies. Se le hacía imposible mirar de frente al muchacho quien le reclamaba un sentimiento el cual se había perdido hace mucho… si es que alguna vez existió.

-…Mejor hablamos mañana….estoy demasiado exaltado y no quiero discutir-

-está bien, en verdad lo…lo lamento Akira-kun…-

-Hasta mañana- el muchacho subió a su automóvil y se alejó velozmente.

….No hubo más.

.

.

.

.

Mamori entró con desgano a su casa con un casi insonoro _"Tadaima"_… Nadie respondió. Muy seguramente sus padres ya dormían. Mientras cambiaba sus zapatos en el pequeño descanso de la entrada, repentinamente se dejó caer en el escaloncillo con lágrimas rebalsándose sin poder contenerlas y llevándose ambas manos a su rostro con intenciones de esconder ese condenado sollozo dejó salir de entre sus labios en voz alta... _"¡Estúpida! Todo es tu culpa Mamori…. Aaaaahhhhhh Hiruma-kun…. Akira-kun, lo lamento!"…._

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la castaña, aun sin poder detener ese llanto ahogado, se metiera entre las sábanas de su cama e intentara, sin mucho éxito, conciliar el sueño. Qué exageradamente retorcido había resultado todo. Durante toda la madrugada Mamori se maldijo una y otra vez por ser tan débil y con tan poca confianza en ella misma como para no haber declarado sus sentimientos por el capitán de su equipo en su momento. ¿No lo había amado desde que lo conoció? ¿Por qué prefirió esconder sus sentimientos? Qué estupidez la suya… lo sabía muy bien y ahora estaba pagando con creces lo que cosechó y todo por cobarde… Así es, era una vil cobarde, porque si ella le hubiera dado a conocer al rubio que le quería mucho antes de que todo el estúpido asunto de la boda se arreglara, seguramente no estaría en esa complicada e indignante situación… Ella, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser la chica _"modelo a seguir"_, había terminado siendo una canalla, hipócrita y, para colmo, traidora… Duras palabras de ella para ella.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña con indicios de que no había podido dormir decentemente ya que su cara reflejaba el cansancio extremo por romperse la cabeza maquinando una y otra vez las tonterías que había hecho, se sentó a la mesa a intentar tomar el desayuno que su madre ya tenía preparado para ella.

-Buenos Días Mamori ¿cómo pasaste la noche?-

-Buenos Días Madr….. ¿Eh?... Eso es raro… tu nunca me preguntas como pasé la noche, generalmente me preguntas "¿cómo amaneciste?"…-

-Mmmmm…. ¡Mira este catálogo! ¡Tiene un montón de fotos de vestidos de novia!- la madre de la castaña exclama con una oculta intención tras haber escuchado, sin querer, el alboroto que montaron su hija y su "futuro yerno" en la puerta de su casa la noche anterior

Mamori no hacía caso, solo estaba allí batiendo su té con la mirada perdida hacia otro lado….

-Hija…. No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado pero quisiera que confíes en tu madre… tal vez pueda ayudarte en lo que necesitas…-

-…No es nada madre… de igual manera…. No creo que lo mío tenga solución-

-¿Es por el atractivo chico rubio del equipo de futbol americano?- Mamori sobresaltada se volteó con urgencia a ver a su madre…. ¿Cómo sabía de Hiruma-kun?

-Te estás preguntando ¿cómo lo sé?... Ahahaha es que eres mi hija Mamori y te conozco bien… así que déjame decirte una cosa… Casarte con alguien para poder olvidar a otra persona no es lo que comúnmente se hace. Si alguien se une en matrimonio con una persona es porque en verdad la ama y está dispuesto a darlo todo por esa persona especial…En tu caso…mi querida Mamori… creo que la persona indicada no es Akira-kun-

-Pe…pero ¿cómo? Después de todos los arreglos y preparativos… ¿Cómo podría dar marcha atrás? Estaría fallándoles a todos. A ustedes, a los padres de Akira-kun y principalmente a él… No podría...-

-Se que sientes extraño que por primera vez en tu vida tengas que dar marcha atrás en algo. Tú, que nunca te has arrepentido de nada porque todo lo has hecho bien desde la primera vez, no lo consientes… pero esto es diferente… es tu vida entera de la que estamos hablando. No deberías preocuparte de arreglos y preparativos, de decepcionar a alguien más si la que terminará decepcionada vas a ser tú…. Por el resto de tu vida. Así que si no quieres llevar a cabo esa unión con Akira-kun, díselo, habla con él…. Toma esto que acabo de decirte como un consejo… en verdad hija mía no quisiera verte sufrir ni quisiera verte hacer sufrir a alguien más, sobre todo sabiendo que tu corazón le pertenece a otro joven… a ese apuesto joven de ojos verdes-

Mamori se levantó con urgencia y corrió a los brazos de su madre. Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas no paraba de llorar. Las palabras que le había dicho hace unos momentos fueron como una especie de luz divina que iluminaba el obtuso camino por el que transitaba. Decidida y con una franca sonrisa secó sus lágrimas. Todo ese asunto iba a arreglarlo "hoy" por lo que con urgencia se preparó y se dirigió a Deimon, directo al club de los Devil Bats.

Aún era muy temprano pero Mamori sabía que él estaría allí. El primero en llegar y el último en irse. Siempre había sido así…. Parada frente a la habitación del club se armaba de valor para hablarle. Tenía que explicarle todo y mientras rogaba que él pudiera entenderla abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí estaba, con extraña expresión. Era raro no verlo tecleando en su computador…. Demasiado raro. Solo estaba parado, apoyado en la gran mesa del centro con ambas manos sobre ella con un semblante apesadumbrado.

-Hiruma-kun- anunció determinante, el ojiverde volteó sorprendido al escuchar su voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante….- Youichi solo la observaba abstracto

-Primero que nada quisiera disculparme contigo… han pasado demasiadas cosas peculiares en mi vida y he estado muy confundida gracias a ello pero… no más…. Al fin me he dado cuenta de lo que quiero y…. quisiera…-

-Espera…. Ahora no es el momento maldita manager-

-¡Pero en verdad necesito decirte lo que sucede!… decirte lo que realmente siento por ti… Hiruma-kun… te… amo-

La castaña no dejaba de mirar los hermosos ojos verdes del quarterback mientras él, por una extraña razón, al mismo tiempo los cerraba… como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de haber oído dicha confesión. Mamori comenzó a acercarse al rubio, quería abrazarlo, explicarle lo arrepentida que estaba y esperar que, por gracia divina él la perdonara pero… nunca sucedió. Cuando la ojiazul estaba a un paso del capitán, a punto de extender su mano para acariciar su pálida mejilla, mientras el ojiverde la veía con triste expresión, alguien entró por la puerta…

-Ya estoy lista Hiruma-kun…- una jovencita muy bella se acercaba despreocupada hacia ambos hasta llegar junto a Youichi- Ohayô gozaimasu-

Mamori no respondió. Pasmada veía a la muchacha como con una ligera reverencia la saludaba…. Recorrió la vista hacia el quarterback con intenciones de que le explicara quién era esa mujer pero…. ¿por qué habría de decirle? ¿Con que cara preguntaría? Se sintió morir…. Algo pasaba entre ellos… estaba asustada. Hiruma-kun JAMÁS había permitido que alguna mujer (que no fuera ella, Suzuna o Aiko) entrara como si nada a esa habitación pero… ahí estaba esa y lo peor…. La reconocía. Era la muchacha quien, aquella vez cuando en ese dichoso entrenamiento donde estrenaron los nuevos uniformes había una enorme cantidad de muchachas reunidas gritando desaforadas, había declarado que el capitán del equipo a pesar de parecerle un demonio le gustaba.

-Buenos días…- volvió a repetir la jovencita con una gran sonrisa algo extrañada de no haber recibido respuesta la primera vez… seguramente no la había oído- Mi nombre es Ikeda Hitomi…-

-Oi maldita reportera..., espérame afuera-

-…Hai…- la bella jovencita salió de la habitación

Hiruma caminó igualmente hacia la puerta con intención de retirarse pero frenó sus pasos cuando pasando junto a la castaña, quien se veía que en cualquier momento se echaba a llorar, le decía…

-Hiruma-kun…. No te vayas…. En verdad necesito hablar contigo…. Por favor-

-…Yo ya hablé lo suficiente contigo el día de ayer. Incluso mencioné cosas que jamás le había dicho a alguien… solo a ti…. pero parece que tú no tenías la intención de oírme… Ahora estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para escucharte… Nos vemos maldita manager-

Youichi salió de la habitación dejando a Mamori inmóvil, perpleja y excesivamente desconcertada… ¿Qué haría ahora?... Nada.

Todo era su culpa…

Se lo merecía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, espero que haya sido entretenido n_n**

**Nuevamente perdón por tardarme y por la poca inspiración que me atrapó, prometo hacerlo mejor en el próximo jijijijiji**

**:P**

**Ja ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaaaa! Perdón pero nuevamente me he tardado más de lo estimado n_n**

**Pero bueno… finalmente aquí está el capitulo 11**

**Espero les agrade…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche cálida. El viento soplaba suavemente mientras las hojas de los árboles del bello parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Aiko Katsuragi ondeaban delicadamente. La nueva pareja, tras haber aclarado el pequeño malentendido que había surgido luego del desliz que tuvo el pateador de los Devil Bats esa misma mañana en el club, platicaba cómodamente sentados en el pasto, apoyados en un viejo árbol cerca de una hermosa fuente que se encontraba en el centro del mencionado paraje. Musashi, mientras yacía recostado dejando descansar su cabeza en las piernas de la muchacha, comentaba dichoso mirando las estrellas….

-Estoy feliz ¿sabes?... siempre había querido decirte lo que sentía por ti pero como soy tan torpe para este tipo de cosas… pues… ni siquiera me había animado a intentarlo. No quería que me odiaras… jajajaja ¡Nunca imaginé que tu pudieras sentir lo mismo por mi!- explica calmadamente mientras Aiko, haciendo unos pequeños círculos con sus delicados dedos, le acaricia el cabello

-Ahahahaha a mi me pasó igual… Gen-kun… te quiero- agachándose suavemente le regala un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Ese delicado gesto encendió al joven pateador por demás, lo que lo llevó a incorporarse rápidamente y estando frente a la muchacha acercó su rostro a ella y besó sus suaves labios rosa con sutil pasión.

Nunca en su vida Aiko había experimentado algo parecido ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía como si… ardiera por dentro. Sentía un extraño deseo… anhelaba que nunca terminase el extraordinario beso que el chico le regalaba. Varias veces había sentido "arder" sus mejillas, sobre todo cuando Musashi estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero eso que sentía en ese momento era diferente. Definitivamente estaba a otro nivel. _"Dios mío…"_ se recitaba mentalmente mientas el pelinegro le acariciaba la cintura y recorría sutilmente sus manos hacia su espalda. Era la primera vez que sentía eso… algo de lo que ya había oído hablar… _excitación_… le gustaba y sobre todo porque era él quien se la provocaba.

Extenso y apasionado fue el roce de sus labios. Cuando ambos se hubieron separado por la inminente falta de aire, la jovencita suspiró inconsciente. Musashi la veía con extrema ternura… parecía una bella princesa. Su piel blanca con las mejillas sonrojadas por el apasionado beso de hace un momento, su cabello dorado y sus hermosos ojos grises la hacían ver simplemente…. Perfecta.

-Te amo Gen-

-Y yo a ti… princesa-

Era momento de irse. Era algo tarde y Aiko tenía que regresar. Con ayuda del pelinegro la muchachita se levantó y ambos emprendieron camino tomados de la mano….

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a Hiruma y a Anezaki?-

-…Mmmm no lo sé…. Considerando en la terrible situación en la que se encuentra Mamori-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Cierto… tú no lo sabes!... Mamori está comprometida-

-¿ ¿ QUÉ ? ?-

-Así es…. Dentro de unos cuantos meses, ella será la esposa de Miyazaki Akira-

-Maldición…nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así… ¿Entonces cómo se le ocurre darle esperanzas a ese pobre estúpido demonio? ¿A qué juega?-

-Gen... No te sulfures. Yo sé que obró mal y que no debería haber pasado la noche con él… Al fin y al cabo ella no estaba disponible… pero… en verdad lo ama…. Desde hace años Mamori ha estado enamorada de Youichi y jamás le había dicho nada-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú conoces mejor que nadie a Hiruma… ¿crees que le hubiera hecho caso?-

-…No…-

-¿Ves?... Hubiera terminado como todas las demás que se han acercado a él para declararse…. Totalmente rechazada-

-Mierda…. Y justamente ahora que Hiruma ha cambiado y se ha dado cuenta que, por primera vez, se ha enamorado…. Aiko ¿crees que deberíamos interferir?-

-Realmente…. no lo sé-

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de despedirse de la muchacha con un tierno beso y un adiós, Musashi-kun regresó por el mismo camino hasta el café donde se encontraron con las jovencitas una hora antes. Aprovechando que para él no era demasiado tarde, decidió entrar al lugar y tomar algo… después de todo tenía que festejar. Estaba endemoniadamente feliz. Al fin había podido hablar sobre sus sentimientos con la rubia… su compañera y amiga… la niña que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué carajo hace éste aquí?- Musashi vocifera en voz baja al ver apoyado en la barra de la cafetería al famoso quarterback de Deimon absorto en sus pensamientos jugando con un papel escrito… una carta. Era extraño verlo tan cabizbajo, tan… solo. Decidió hablar con él. Se acercó y dándole una palmada en la espalda se sentó junto al capitán.

-Oi… ¿qué sucedió?-

-…-

-Anda… cuéntame, vas a sentirte mejor después de desahogarte- exclama mientras Youichi lo ve de soslayo con expresión titubeante

-… Lo hice…. Por primera vez en mi puta vida declaré lo que sentía. Le dije de frente que la quería y esa maldita…. Se fue con él…. ¡Maldición soy más idiota de lo que creía!-

-No seas tan duro contigo… ni tampoco con ella. En verdad no tienes ni la más remota idea por lo que está pasando en este momento…-

-Pues… la tendría si la muy jodida me lo dijera-

-Tal vez no tuvo la oportunidad o le era demasiado difícil hacerlo…. considerando lo que siente por ti-

-No entiendo un carajo lo que quieres decir-

-¿Sabías que ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoció? Pero obviamente nunca te había dicho nada porqué estaba 100% segura que la rechazarías…. Así que, se dieron las cosas de tal manera, que ella decidió que lo mejor era no quererte más. Quiso olvidarse de ti y por eso está con Akira-kun ahora-

-Qué estúpida….…-exclama molesto con su típico aire de grandeza que suele poner los nervios de punta al pelinegro. Esa maldita actitud, la que hace que parezca que al rubio nada le importa en la vida a excepción de ganar todo a como dé lugar, le cala hasta los huesos al kicker

-¡Cállate imbécil y escucha lo que tengo que decirte!… aún no he terminado- Hiruma guardó silencio…. No era común ver al jodido viejo tan serio- Nada de eso importa ya…. Ella va a casarse con Akira-kun en unos pocos meses más-

Hubo un tormentoso silencio entre ambos amigos…. _¿Será posible que "lo digiera" sin asesinar a nadie?"_- se preguntaba el pelinegro preocupado por la aterradora perplejidad en la que quedo el quarterback.

-….Hmp….Con razón… Así que por eso se resistía a decirme lo que siente por mí… Kekekekeke esto es una maldita mierda….-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- exclama consternado al ver como el ojiverde se levanta y se aleja con intenciones de salir de allí. Hiruma voltea y con una gran sonrisa demoníaca y mirada triste exclama…

-No me jodas maldito viejo…. Ahora es mi turno-

-¿Turno de qué?-

-De olvidar-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruma se apresura a la salida del café… Esa maldita tendría que estar cerca ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le entregó esa jodida carta que tenía entre las manos… ésta decía….

_NO ES UNA CARTA DE AMOR_

_Hiruma Youichi… No rompas esto! _

_Ya sé que esta no es la primera vez que te escribo y que en varias ocasiones te he enviado cartas con la ilusión de que alguna vez hablaras conmigo… Así es, quería confesar mis sentimientos hacia ti pero ésta vez es diferente… Quisiera tener una pequeña plática contigo por asuntos escolares, del periódico del Instituto… Queremos dar un espacio para cada club en forma mensual para que expongan todo lo relacionado a sus actividades. Espero puedas aceptar nuestra propuesta._

_Atte. Hitomi Ikeda _

_(Miembro del club de periodismo del grupo 2 - 1)_

_Pd: Como es muy probable que no te interese para nada lo que te acabo de mencionar, te comento que hemos hablado con la dirección para obtener ayuda económica para todos los club interesados en el proyecto._

.

.

.

.

A unas cuantas calles adelante Hiruma encontró a la jovencita quien hace unos minutos atrás le había entregado la carta. Fue una enorme casualidad que la muchacha, junto con un par de amigas, pasara por ese preciso lugar mientras disfrutaban de una amena conversación tras salir del cinema cercano, justo cuando el tan atractivo quarterback del equipo de Amefuto de Deimon aparecía y se introducía en la cafetería. Precisamente ese día habían arreglado con los demás miembros del club de periodismo el dar a conocer el proyecto a todos y cada uno de los presidentes de los clubs del Instituto… Obviamente Hitomi-chan anunció que ella se haría cargo del club de futbol americano por lo que ya tenía preparada desde esa misma tarde el dichoso mensaje.

-Oi… espera….-

-¡Hiruma-kun!... ¿qué haces aquí?- la carismática jovencita de cabello negro y bonitos ojos color miel voltea sorprendida ante la llamada del chico

-¿Me seguiste hasta ese lugar para entregarme esta mierda y no pudiste esperar a que te diera una respuesta?-

-Jajajaja perdón, es que como supuse que rechazarías la propuesta o romperías la carta sin leerla (como siempre haces) bueno… no le vi el caso a esperarme como tonta…. ¿no te parece?- exclama muy sonriente

-Buen punto maldita reportera-

-Jajajaja que gracioso hablas!... ¿Y bien?-

Hiruma no salía de su propio asombro. No estaba seguro porqué o para qué lo hacía pero algo le decía… algo muy dentro de él le anunciaba que tenía que hacerlo…qué era el momento perfecto que esperaba y por ello le comunicó a la chica que había aceptado la maldita propuesta. Realmente no tenía idea por qué eligió a esa jodida reportera ¿le gustaba? Poco probable… pero tenía que intentarlo así se olvidaría de ese estúpido sentimiento que le había provocado la maldita manager después de haber pisoteado su confesión y haberlo dejado por ese malnacido doctor adinerado.

-Te veo mañana en la habitación del club antes de que comience el entrenamiento. Allí hablaremos de esto- expresó con tono autoritario mientras colocaba en las manos de la jovencita de segundo curso, la carta que ella le había entregado

-Te veo mañana entonces- menciona con una bella sonrisa al notarse afortunada por haber podido hablar, por primera vez, con ese tan apuesto joven que desde hace tiempo la traía entre suspiros

-…Sayonara…- Hiruma da media vuelta y se va

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día….

Mamori estaba sumida en una terrible angustia. Tras haber aclarado sus ideas y luego de confesarle finalmente al quarterback del equipo lo que realmente sentía por él, éste la había rechazado… Intentando sobreponerse a tal martirio, se sentó en la jodida silla, aquella que fuera culpable hace unos días de que ella se diera cuenta que el capitán demonio en realidad la quería…

"¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…. Soy tan idiota. Él dijo que me quería y yo le di la espalda, escogí a Akira-kun. ¡Maldición! nunca le comenté la retorcida situación por la que estaba pasando ¿Le habría importado? Muy seguramente me hubiera despreciado peor al darse cuenta de lo terriblemente hipócrita que soy… Estaba comprometida y aun así pasé una noche con él…. Traidora, eso es lo que soy…. Ahhhh me odio! Y ahora…. lo he perdido…."

En ese instante Aiko-chan entra azotando la puerta como un pequeño huracán seguida de Musashi, quien por cierto fue a buscarla hasta su casa para acompañarla de camino al Instituto…

-Mamori-chaaaaannnnn perdón! Ayer le conté a Gen-kun todo lo que te había pasado y…. el se lo dijo a Hiruma!-

-Cálmate Aiko, no tiene nada que ver lo que le conté ayer a ese demonio con que se haya ido con esa chica-

-¿Quién es esa? Su cara se me hace muy familiar…-

-Se llama Ikeda Hitomi. Es del segundo curso y fue la que, en el entrenamiento en que Suzuna y tú hacían esa apuesta, declaraba que él le gustaba-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-…Aiko… no tengo derecho a hacer nada porque aunque yo lo ame con toda mi alma, le he fallado. Sigo comprometida… y aunque hace un momento le confesé mis sentimientos…. ya es tarde… solo olvidémoslo-

-¿QUÉ? Eso no fue lo que me dijiste esta mañana-

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

*Riiiinnnnggggg*

-Mmmm….. si?- Aiko muy somnolienta atiene su celular

-¿Aiko-chan? Buenos días!-

- Mamori-chan, te oyes muy feliz… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Quería contártelo a ti primero… lo he decidido: Voy a cancelar esa estúpida boda con Akira y voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Hiruma-kun. Mi madre me ha abierto los ojos… no puedo seguir con esta farsa. AMO A HIRUMA-KUN y es con él con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… solo con él-

-Me da gusto por ti amiga…. Aunque te tardarse una eternidad en darte cuenta ¿no?-

-Jajajaja no es eso… en verdad no quería que pensaran mal de mi…. No quería que pensaran que jugaba con algo tan importante como una boda. Eso me retenía, el fallarle a mis padres y a Akira era lo último que quería pero mi madre lo sabía y gracias a ella pude darme las fuerzas necesarias para arreglar todo-

-Bueno, que tengas suerte… te veo en un rato en el Instituto y platicamos-

-Hai… ja ne-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

-¿Dejarás que se vaya justo cuando, por fin, ambos se confesaron que están enamorados mutuamente? Eres una tonta Mamori-

-¿Sabes que él te quiere cierto?- Musashi mientras intenta calmar a su exaltada novia tomando su hombro, le cuestiona a la castaña

-Yo…. No merezco que me quiera-

-Mamo-neeeeeee…. Tienes que ir rápido a la entrada de Deimon-

-¡Suzuna! ¿Por qué estás tan acelerada? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Aiko consternada

-You-nii está discutiendo en la puerta de entrada…. con tu novio-

-Maldición…- Musashi corre

-Vamos Mamori-

-Ve Mamo-nee…. Detenlo antes que lo asesine-

-Bien… es hora de terminar con esto-

Mamori sale del club con paso decidido junto a sus dos compañeras

.

.

.

.

.

**Waaaaa Mamori ya me desesperó…. **

**Ve por él de una maldita vez!**

**O bueno, eso es lo que haría yo en su lugar **

**:P**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

**Minnaaaaa! Gomen… Otra vez me he retrasado D:**

**En verdad he estado sin mucha inspiración últimamente pero bueno, espero que a pesar de ello este capi sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado esos tan preciados reviews, en verdad, si no fuera por ellos… mi inspiración nunca regresaría (waaaa que dramática :P)**

**Igualmente, gracias a todos los que solo leen mi historia y a los que la han agregado a sus favoritos XD**

**Eso me hace muy feliz…**

.

.

.

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 12_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana luego de haber tenido ese fugaz encuentro con la manager del equipo de Amefuto, Hiruma se dispone a informarse completamente de que se trata ese jodido asunto del periódico del Instituto. A unos cuantos metros de la casa club, Hitomi-chan, quien era la encargada de "convencer" al capitán de los Devil Bats a unirse al dichoso proyecto, lo esperaba ansiosa. Ella le había anunciado que era necesario ir al salón de su club por toda la información pertinente la cual él tendría que leer y, en su caso, firmar de conformidad para poder empezar cuanto antes con las operaciones conjuntas.

Caminaban en dirección al edificio principal de Deimon cuando, al cruzar por el gran hall de entrada, el joven quarterback se percata que en la puerta exterior del Instituto se encontraba el maldito gordo y su kohai conversando con alguien…. Situación extraña. Kurita, a pesar de tener una personalidad muy amigable, no era común viéndolo platicar con gente desconocida y mucho menos si le interrumpía su temprana sesión de entrenamiento que tanto disfrutaban tanto él como el pequeño Komusubi-kun. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hiruma redirige su camino hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos mientras Ikeda-chan lo sigue preguntando extrañada qué sucedía. Estando a unos cuantos pasos del jodido grasoso pudo visualizar el personaje con quien el gran hombre de línea intercambiaba palabra… Era el jodido doctor acosador…

-Ohayô gozaimazu…. ¿son integrantes del equipo de futbol americano de Deimon, no es así? Disculpen… mi nombre es Miyazaki Akira y estoy buscando a Anezaki Mamori. Tengo entendido que es la manager del equipo…- cuestiona con una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días…..ehmmm todavía no la hemos visto, acabamos de llegar pero…-

-Oi maldito grasoso ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando es este jodido momento?-

-Ahhh Hiruma… s-s-s-si… - exclama algo preocupado por la fiera mirada que el rubio les hecho a ambos lineman- Vamos Komusubi-kun

Mientras comenzaban a alejarse hacia la puerta del Instituto, Kurita volteo la mirada para observar al quarterback demonio quien es ese instante estaba parado frente a frente con Akira-kun. Demasiada tensión en el aire….

-Ahhh el famoso quarterback de Deimon…. Muy buenos días- Akira menciona acercándose lentamente al capitán con aire desafiante- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿?-

-¿Por casualidad has visto a mi NOVIA?-

Silencio…. Solo miradas de odio con tintes asesinos ambos jóvenes se intercambiaban. Akira sabía a lo que se atenía al enfrentarse a ese chico demonio del que tantos rumores había oído hablar. Realmente ese quarterback emitía un aura terriblemente demoníaca y a pesar de que él mismo era un poco más alto y de mayor contextura física, sin mencionar también mayor de edad ya que apenas había cumplido los 21 años, el capitán de los Devil Bats era verdaderamente intimidante. Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente Hiruma decide responder. Le comunicó que sí la había visto hace un momento y que muy seguramente estaba todavía en la habitación del club. Youichi, tras haberle informado al jodido idiota adinerado donde se encontraba su maldita novia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse seguido de la chica de cabellos oscuros…

-… Supongo que quiere disfrutar sus últimos días cerca de sus compañeros… Al fin y al cabo, con tanto preparativo ya no va a tener tiempo de "jugar" a ser la manager-

Dando un largo suspiro exclama en voz alta mientras visualizaba a lo lejos el edificio principal de Deimon para que el rubio pudiera oírlo. Hiruma se detuvo súbitamente… Miyazaki sabía que su novia estaba enamorada de ese chico demonio pero no iba a cederla… no iba a dejarla ir nunca. Mamori sería su esposa en pocos meses aunque ella no quisiera así que decidió que debía mostrarle a ese imbécil con cara de diablo que no le temía y que si era necesario pelearía por ella. Segundos transcurrieron, Akira solo esperaba la reacción del capitán de Amefuto de ese Instituto para que se desatara una especie de batalla campal entre ambos… Youichi voltea…

-Esa jodida no "juega" a ser la manager, ella desempeña muy bien ese roll y lo va a seguir haciendo hasta que yo diga lo contrario-

-Pfff jajajaja ¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso estás tan enredado con ella que no quieres que se aleje de ti a pesar de saber que ya está comprometida?... Desiste… Hombre, eso no es vida- el jodido doctor exclama nervioso mientras Hiruma se acerca a él…

Realmente era increíble…. Si se fijaba bien la mirada en la espalda del quarterback, como en ese momento Hitomi-chan lo hacía, se podía apreciar como éste destilaba una especie de aura negra llena de odio y de rencor. La muchacha suponía, que si en ese momento le fuera posible, el chico rubio sacaría una de esas armas que tanto le gusta disparar al cielo y destrozaría al bien parecido novio de la manager… le dio miedo pero armándose de valor se acercó sutilmente al ojiverde y con extrema calma susurró…

-Hiruma-kun… por favor-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. Anezaki es solo la manager del equipo… eso es todo-

Nuevamente Hiruma retomó su camino al interior de Deimon. Pensaba en las palabras de ese hijo de p*** de cara bonita y mucho dinero. Quería llenarlo de agujeros… quería verlo sufrir pero… ya no era necesario. Ya se había aclarado él mismo la cuestión. Dejaría por la paz todo ese jodido asunto de la manager y se centraría en olvidar lo ocurrido. Después de todo en pocos meses dejarían el Instituto y nunca más se verían. Ella iría a la universidad de Tokyo Daigaku y él a Saikyoudai. Ahí terminaba.

-Hiruma….- Musashi llegaba en ese momento todo agitado por la carrera desde la habitación del club- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Tsk… Nada… ¿qué haces aquí jodido viejo?-

-Es que…. Pensé que estarías por asesinar a alguien-

-Kekekekeke ¿yo? Para nada jodido kicker ¿Por qué habría de?-

-¿?-

-Hiruma-kun…- Mamori quien llegaba también agitada junto a Aiko-chan y Suzuna, exclama a unos cuantos pasos del quarterback. El rubio la observa detenidamente por un momento.

"**Esta maldita disciplinaria…. En verdad me saca de quicio. Ayer le confesé que la quería y deliberadamente se fue con ese hijo de perra. Quedó claro que yo no le importaba en absoluto. Luego me entero que va a casarse. Hoy me declara que sí está enamorada de mí… aunque ya lo sabía… ¿qué carajo le sucede? Mierda, necesito aclarar mi mente" **

-…el asunto es….-

-Maldita manager…. Mejor ve y arregla el "asunto" que te está esperando fuera del Instituto- la interrumpe mientras se aleja seguido de Ikeda-san

Los cuatro compañeros quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras veían al ojiverde y a la pequeña reportera ingresar al edificio principal. Mamori sucumbía ante la duda… Cada vez más intenso era el sentimiento de que, por su cobardía, Hiruma estaba completamente perdido para ella.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-No lo sé Aiko-chan…. No sé qué hacer. Siento que…. lo he perdido- Mamori suspira profundamente con su mirada perdida a lo lejos como si estuviera esperando que el joven de ojos verdes a quien tanto ama se asome por alguna de las ventanas del inmueble- ¿Creen que con esa chica….Hiruma-kun…?-

-Mamori-san… Hiruma… es muy orgulloso. Ahora el está demasiado molesto por lo sucedido el día de ayer. Según me dijo, él confesó lo que sentía por ti pero… no fue correspondido ya que te fuiste con Miyazaki-san y no lo elegiste a él. Y luego de enterarse el porqué estabas renuente a decirle lo que tú realmente sientes por él… aunque ya lo sabía… se dio cuenta que fue un error de su parte el declararse. Cree que por su culpa tú dudaste en tu relación con Akira-kun y por ello esta mañana le dijiste lo que lo amabas… Lo de la boda lo dejó en shock y por eso ha decidido olvidarse de todo dándole una oportunidad a esa jovencita pero la verdad, yo tengo mis dudas al respecto. Eres la primera persona que ha provocado que ese chico demonio confesara que lo que sentía. Eres la única que ha logrado un pequeño cambio en él así que lo que siente por ti no es cualquier cosa. Puede parecer que no pero realmente te ama. Debes tener eso en cuenta-

-…Gracias Musashi-kun por decirme todo esto... Akira-kun…. necesito hablar con él y luego de arreglar todo… lo intentaré de nuevo… Volveré a decirle lo que siento por él esperando que por fin podamos estar juntos- exclama con una ligera sonrisa

-Me tomará algo de tiempo así que ¿podrían por favor pasar un reporte para informar que por asuntos personales no podré asistir a clases el día de hoy?-

-Claro. Tómate tu tiempo y aclara la situación con Miyazaki… Ninguno merece sufrir por esto ¿no lo crees?-

-Tienes razón- la castaña sonríe suavemente

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el salón del club de periodismo…

Hitomi-chan e Hiruma-kun se adentran en busca de los dichosos papeles que contienen la información que necesitaban para comenzar el proyecto que la chica había mencionado. La pelinegra registraba intensamente todos los cajones, sobre el escritorio y entre las capetas que se encontraban en el archivero junto al pizarrón esas benditas hojas mientras el quarterback se desesperaba…

-Apúrate maldita reportera…. El entrenamiento matutino ya va a comenzar-

-Lo…lo lamento Hiruma-kun pero creo que el presidente se llevó la información de todos los clubs para presentarla en la junta que se está llevando a cabo en este preciso momento en la sala de profesores…. Gomen-

Hiruma observo un instante a la jovencita. Tenía planeado gritarle quien sabe cuántas groserías por hacerle perder su preciado tiempo en esa pendejada en la cual realmente no estaba del todo interesado pero, al ver sus ojos claros a punto de derramar lágrimas por haber fallado en su cometido, decidió callar. Después de todo ella era la elegida para dar un nuevo paso en ese estúpido mundo de sensibilidad, amor y confesiones con el objeto de borrar ese maldito sentimiento de ofuscación que le provocaba el haber sido rechazado por primera vez en su vida…

"**Maldición…. Todo este asunto… ¿acaso pretendo hacer lo mismo que esa jodida disciplinaria? ¿Utilizar a otra persona para olvidar los sentimientos que tengo por ella?... En verdad estoy enloqueciendo."**

-Tsk… no importa. Arreglaremos esto más tarde. Cuando finalice el entrenamiento vespertino te veo aquí-

-E…está bien y realmente lo lamento Hiruma-kun- el rubio sonríe de lado y se retira dejando a la jovencita totalmente obnubilada por el hermoso gesto que le regaló el famoso quarterback demonio

.

.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada de Deimon, Akira-kun esperaba la llegada de Mamori. Anteriormente había intentado hablar con ella llamando a su celular pero éste parecía estar apagado por lo que rogaba que alguno de los jóvenes a quienes les había preguntado si la habían visto, le dijera que él la estaba esperando en ese lugar. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la castaña aparece.

Era el momento de terminar la conversación que habían comenzado la noche anterior. Mamori le había mencionado que estaba en una etapa de negación total con respecto a la boda y aunque ella no se lo dijo claramente, él sabía que era por ese hombre de ojos verdes y facha intimidante. Desde que la conoció siempre había platicado sobre sus asuntos de la escuela y sobre todo de lo que más le gustaba: Los Deimon Devil Bats. El trabajo de manager era lo más satisfactorio que había hecho en toda su vida. Era feliz pudiendo ver como todos y cada uno de los integrantes (incluyéndose ella) lograban poco a poco sus objetivos. Las ambiciones, el esfuerzo, el sufrimiento, las alegrías y todo lo que involucraba a los Devil Bats era su total motivación. ÉL lo sabía. Cada vez que la veía hablar de ello sus ojos parecían iluminarse con un destello casi mágico. Sentía envidia. Envidia de que, al parecer, ese grupo era más importante que él. Ahora el joven castaño estaba convencido cual era la verdadera motivación de su "futura esposa"…. Ese maldito quarterback…

-Akira-kun….-

-Mamori, buenos días…. Perdón que me aparezca así de improviso pero… necesito hablar contigo-

-Está bien…. Yo también necesito hablar contigo ¿podríamos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo?-

-Claro-

Ambos jovenes se subieron al coche de Miyazaki. Decidieron que era buena idea ir a la cafetería en la que la noche anterior la castaña junto con su amiga Katsuragi había ido a pasar el rato….

-Akira-kun… quiero disculparme contigo. He sido muy, muy irresponsable… Todo este asunto fue más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado. En verdad lo lamento pero… no puedo casarme contigo. Yo… no puedo mentirme más a mi misma ni a ti. No es justo para ninguno. Yo estoy enamor….-

-¡Calla!... por favor… Se lo que vas a decir y créeme que aunque muero de rabia por saber que tu corazón le pertenece a otro hombre, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que recapacites y te quedes a mi lado. En verdad te amo Mamori, no quiero que te separes de mí-

-Akira… esto es muy difícil para mí. Tú en verdad me agradas. El tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido maravilloso y en verdad te estimo demasiado… es por eso que no puedo permitir que cometas el gravísimo error de contraer matrimonio con alguien que…. No te merece. He sido muy injusta y te he fallado pero al menos puedo darme valor para corregir esto. Tú te mereces lo mejor y debes estar junto a una persona que te ame con todo su corazón y esa persona lamentablemente… no soy yo. Gomen-

-No. No lo acepto… Te quiero Mamori-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que…. ama a otra persona?-

-…-

-Yo creí que podría pero… es imposible. No puedo estar a tu lado sintiendo esto por él-

-Entiendo. Creo… que tienes razón ¿de qué serviría hacer hasta lo imposible porque me ames como amas a ese quarterback…. Él… es un hombre con suerte-

-De veras… lo lamento-

-Ven, vamos. Te llevo a tu casa-

Durante el camino a casa de Anezaki solo murmuraron una que otra palabra. Era incómodo para ambos. Él había sido esplendido con ella y la castaña, al principio, parecía que corresponderle. Akira la quería demasiado… la sigue queriendo demasiado…

"**Maldición… Nunca me imaginé esto. Pero realmente no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo. No quiero hacerlo. Pero… si ella no es mía no será de nadie más y menos de ese maldito demonio de Deimon… "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? ¿No estuvo demasiado desastroso? Jajajajaja**

**Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida!**

**Cuídense mucho…**

**Ja ne**

**n_n**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Konnichiwa Minna-san**_

_**Ahora si actualicé bastante rápido ¿no? ^_^**_

_**Bueno, quiero hacer una mención: Este capi está un poco dramático. No es lo que acostumbro pero como este fic ya vimos que es algo diferente bueno, creo que no importa si se sale de los estándares ¿verdad?**_

_**Oki, espero lo disfruten y me comenten que tal n_n**_

.

.

.

.

_**Los dejo leer…. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El joven estudiante de Todai, mientras llevaba a Mamori a su casa, seguía concentrándose en todo lo sucedido. Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de que esa mujer, quien parecía que realmente estaba enamorada de él y hasta había aceptado casarse, lo dejara. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Estaba claro que la vida cotidiana en ese estúpido club de futbol americano influía de forma determinante en su decisión. Sobre todo, que en ese trajín cotidiano en Deimon la castaña era constantemente arrasada por la presencia de ese imbécil intimidante. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se encontraba en una encrucijada: No quería obligarla a estar con él pero tampoco deseaba que ese hijo de perra de Deimon la tuviera. Dudas y más dudas…. Él no era una persona conflictiva. No gustaba de las peleas ni nada por el estilo (él era más inteligente como para dejarse llevar y salirse de sus cabales por tonterías) pero en ese momento sentía como iba creciendo en su interior una especie de ira descomunal la cual le provocaba infinitos deseos de asesinar a ese rubio de mierd* y arrebatar de la débil Mamori absolutamente todas las imágenes, pensamientos y/o sentimientos que tuviera por ese chico demonio. Porque eso era ese hijo de p***, un vil demonio que le arrancaba de su lado la mujer que había escogido….

Llegaron a destino. La ojiazul y el muchacho se quedaron sentados dentro del coche sin esbozar palabra por varios minutos hasta que Anezaki suspira y voltea a ver a los ojos al chico que había sido su novio por ese tan poco tiempo. Akira igualmente la observa.

-Akira-kun… lo lamento. No quería que esto terminara así. Eres un maravilloso hombre, no tengo ni una queja de ti. Siempre me has ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado, siempre has estado allí para mí y yo…. Te he fallado-

-No digas más Mamori. Ya no te disculpes. Entiendo tu pesar y en verdad te agradezco el haber pensado en mí y decirme todo esto antes de que pasara a más... lo digo por el matrimonio… Será muy difícil para mí pero intentaré dejarlo pasar y quizás poco a poco mi corazón se recupere y pueda encontrar a mi verdadero amor-

-…Gomen Akira-kun…-

-Está bien, jajajaja… esto no quiere decir que nunca más nos volveremos a ver o que dejarás de tener algún contacto conmigo. Podemos seguir siendo amigo ¿no?- le regala una simpática sonrisa la cual hace que Mamori sienta un poco más de calma al ver la pacifica reacción del joven- Ven te acompaño hasta la puerta

Akira baja del automóvil y abriendo la puerta del copiloto ayuda a la ojiazul a salir. Caminaban con paso lento por el hall de entrada cuando de repente Mamori se pone muy, muy pálida. El rostro blanco de la muchacha tal cual algodón hizo que Akira se preocupara… _"¿Qué sucede?"_ preguntó consternado asomándose para ver de cerca el rostro de la chica…. _"N…nada… estoy bi…."_ se desvaneció. Miyazaki la tomo al vuelo. Mamori vuelve en si en segundo exclamando que no se preocupara que solo se había mareada por tanto stress y la falta de buena alimentación ya que últimamente no andaba con ánimos, ni siquiera para comer.

-¿En verdad estás bien?-

-Sí. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?-

-Claro. No es nada que un buen baño, un buen almuerzo y una siesta no puedan corregir- exclama alegre mientras sonríe con intenciones de demostrarle al joven castaño que en verdad se sentía bien

-Bueno… entonces, nos vemos. Ahh! cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame y vendré como rayo…. Y si me permites decirlo, quisiera que pensaras nuevamente en todo lo ocurrido… Yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz… Ojalá pudieras darme esa oportunidad-

-… Lo haré… Lo pensaré…. Gracias Akira-kun… Adiós-

-Adiós-

.

.

.

.

.

En el Instituto Deimon durante el resto del día todo transcurrió de forma tranquila. En el entrenamiento de la mañana así como en las clases regulares, el comportamiento del capitán de los Devil Bats parecía calmado. Musashi observaba dubitativo a su amigo. ¿Acaso era posible que estuviera asimilando poco a poco todo el jodido asunto de la boda de la mujer de quien está enamorado con otro hombre? No lo creía posible pero parecía ser el caso…. Realmente no lo sabía con exactitud. Ya casi al final del día escolar, Gen y Aiko-chan platicaban en el salón sin perder de vista al rubio….

-Yo creí que en cuanto Mamori le confesase sus sentimientos a Hiruma, él se quedaría con ella pero su actitud de hace rato me dejó helada. Parecía que en verdad ella ya no le importaba y que iría a por Hitomi-chan, aunque él no es de esos… se veían con esas intenciones ¿Tu qué crees? es tu amigo, lo conoces mejor que yo-

-Hiruma… es demasiado orgulloso y no aceptará nunca una derrota. El simple hecho de que se "dignara" a confesarse y lo hayan rechazado es como perder y para él eso es inaceptable. Creo que por eso anda con esa chica de segundo año pero, para serte sincero, no creo que le dure demasiado esa mascara de orgullo y tranquilidad que ostenta en este momento. Cuando sepa que Mamori rompió con Akira-kun por él, creo que regresar por ella. En verdad la ama-

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Youichi-kun que Mamori se fue con Akira para poder hablar con él y dar por terminada la relación entre ambos ya que no va a casarse?

-Mmmm… yo creo que debe ser ella quien se lo comunique. Hay que esperar hasta mañana-

-Está bien pero…. Estoy preocupada-

-No lo estés, esto pronto se va arreglar. Solo ten algo de paciencia-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases del día finalizaron. Era la hora del entrenamiento vespertino. Mientras estaban reunidos en la habitación la gran mayoría de los integrantes de los Devil Bats preguntaba por su manager. Era raro que no estuviera en un entrenamiento y al darse cuenta que no solo faltó al de la mañana sino que parecía que en ese también estaría ausente no tuvieron mejor idea que cuestionárselo directamente al capitán del equipo… justo a él. Pregunta tras pregunta… Youichi solo oía… _"Hiruma-san… Hiruma-kun… You-nii… ¿Dónde está la manager? ¿No has visto a Mamori-swan? ¿Y la bella Mamori? ¿Dónde está? ¿Vendrá?"_ etc, etc, etc… Estaba harto….

-¡ ¡ ¡YA BASTA MALDITOS ENGENDROS. NO TENGO NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA PUTA IDEA DONDE ESTA ESA MALDITA MANAGER… VAYAN A ENTRENAR O LOS ASESINO AQUÍ Y AHORA! ! !- Obviamente todos salieron corriendo de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello… y así era…

Hiruma tras oír la puerta azotarse se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa del centro tratando de recomponer su cerebro luego de tanta pregunta estúpida… ¿cómo mierda sabría él donde estaría esa maldita disciplinaria si lo último que vio es a ella subirse al coche del malnacido Miyazaki para irse juntos quien sabe a dónde?... _"Maldición, olvídala de una jodida vez… es un caso perdido. De qué sirve que te haya dicho que te ama si está comprometida con otro… Concéntrate en la maldita reportera. Ese es el nuevo plan…concéntrate… olvida…"_- una y otra vez se repetía inconsciente el quarterback recargado en la dichosa silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos completamente cerrados

-¿Ya te calmaste?-

-… ¿Qué mierd* quieres?-

-Tenía planeado esperar hasta que ella hablara contigo pero veo que tu cerebro en cualquier momento va a explotar así que mejor te lo digo. Mamori se fue con Akira para hablar con él y terminar la relación. No va a casarse con ese chico… ella realmente te ama-

El quarterback quedó estático con expresión inmutable. No se movía… no decía nada… solo estaba allí tratando de asimilar lo que el maldito viejo le había dicho.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Me voy a entrenar- Musashi aclara mientras sale de la habitación. Hiruma lo sigue.

Transcurrido el entrenamiento era hora de retirarse. Ya casi todo el mundo se había ido a excepción de Gen, quien se apresuraba a cambiarse y emperifollarse ya que su novia lo estaba esperando afuera del club, ansiosa porque el pateador le había dicho que la llevaría a dar un paseo por el centro comercial antes de llevarla hasta su casa, y por supuesto el capitán…

-Oi ¿no te vas?-

-No. Tengo asuntos pendientes en el jodido club de periodismo-

-…-

-¿Qué carajo te sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Qué sucede con Mamori? ¿Vas a dejarlo así después de lo que te he contado?-

-No me jodas maldito viejo. Esto no es asunto tuyo- exclama saliendo del lugar

-Baka- exclamó el pelinegro en un medio grito lo que hizo el quarterback oyera sin ningún problema el insulto

.

.

.

.

.

En el club de periodismo….

El salón se encontraba no muy lejos de la entrada principal del Instituto por lo que Hiruma llegó rápido y sin ningún contratiempo. La maldita reportera lo estaba esperando mientras releía unos folletos pertenecientes a otros trabajos que pertenecían al club…

-Konbanwa Hiruma-kun- la muchachita de ojos claros levanta la mirada para verlo con una alegre sonrisa

-Io…-

Youichi se acerca a ella. La chica sigue centrada en la lectura de sus folletos. Mientras el ojiverde atraviesa todo el jodido salón hasta llegar a donde estaba sentada Hitomi-chan procuró observarla detenidamente. Su cabello era bastante largo y algo ondulado de color negro. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca, lo que hacía que más contrastara con su cabello oscuro. Traía puesto unos lentes para leer que le daban un aire de estudiosa y algo más madura que los demás de su edad. Mientras estaba atenta a su lectura tenía las piernas cruzadas lo que la hacía ver, en verdad, mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. Definitivamente muy bella. Hiruma se coloco junto a ella y decidió que era momento de la prueba final… quería olvidarse de la castaña y esa jovencita le había dicho que él le gustaba… _¿Por qué no? _Se dijo para sí mientras veía como Ikeda-san colocaba suavemente su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras, volteándose a verle, se quitaba las gafas… Un gesto extremadamente atractivo y sensual… Un punto para la chica.

-Hiruma-kun que bueno que pudiste venir. Mira, allí dejé los papeles que necesitamos leas y firmes- con una cálida sonrisa le señala la banca de junto que efectivamente tenía encima un folder con algunos papeles

Bien podría haber ido inmediatamente hacia allí y acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas pero quería corroborar que su decisión había sido la correcta: Hitomi en vez de Mamori…

-¿Qué lees maldita reportera?- el ojiverde preguntó apoyando una mano en su escritorio y la otra en la silla mientras se reclina hacia la muchacha para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro

La chica se sorprendió al ver el acercamiento del quarterback. Se sonrojó… él estaba demasiado cerca… Tanto que podía sentir el perfecto perfume varonil que traía puesto. Volteó súbitamente a los folletos para explicarle de que se trataba su lectura. Hiruma, mientras tanto acercó el rostro al cabello de ella. Quería saber que fragancia percibía en la muchacha… la de la maldita manager era un embriagante aroma a flores tan exageradamente sutil que hacía que él automáticamente enloqueciera. El cabello de Ikeda-san, también destilaba un suave aroma pero no como el de ella… Definitivamente no podía contra ello… Se alejó.

-Haremos una cosa… me los llevaré para leerlos hoy en la noche y los regresaré mañana ¿Qué dices jodida reportera?-

-Claro… por mí está bien-

Ambos salieron del Instituto. La chica cogió un taxi para irse lo más rápido posible a su casa ya que era bastante tarde mientras Hiruma decidió caminar. Necesitaba pensar… pensar…. Y pensar…. Hitomi Ikeda había perdido. En su corazón solo podía estar Anezaki Mamori…. Solo su maldita manager. Lo que le había contado el maldito viejo había dejado su marca. Si ella iba a terminar con Akira quizás podría ser posible que ambos estuvieran juntos….

-Hiruma Youichi…. ¿podrías permitirme un minuto?-

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito doctor?-

-No vengo a discutir contigo… esta vez necesito tu ayuda-

-¿?-

En verdad se veía pasivo y con una expresión preocupada lo que hizo que el quarterback bajara un poco la guardia para escuchar a aquel hombre que se había aparecido ante él para pedirle ¿ayuda?

-Tienes un minuto-

-Está bien… Creo que sabes que Mamori terminó conmigo. Declaró que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que por tal motivo no podía seguir mintiéndose a ella misma ni a mí, lo cual agradezco. Sé que ella está enamorada de ti… Es por eso que debo contarte esto porque creo que eres el único que la puede hacer entrar en razón-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mamori…. ella…. Está esperando un hijo mío-

-…-

Hiruma estaba en estado de shock… ¿Un hijo?… No es posible…

-Intenté hacerla recapacitar para que no se alejara de mí pues, al fin y al cabo soy el responsable y que el niño crezca sin su verdadero padre no es justo. Yo la quiero y sé que puedo hacerla feliz. No solo a ella, sino también a mi hijo -

Youichi no contestaba. Estaba inmóvil e inmutable…. Paralizado….

-Por eso te pido que hables con ella. Ese niño necesita a su padre ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-No puedo creer lo que me dices maldito-

-Créelo, sino mañana cuando ella aparezca obsérvala y verás-

-…- Hiruma solo recorrió la mirada indicándole al castaño sin pronunciar palabra que lo haría

-Gracias Hiruma-kun y lo lamento… yo sé cuanto la quieres pero… necesito hacer esto, es mi responsabilidad-

-Tsk… déjame en paz… ya vete maldito doctor-

-Hai…. - se despide con una ligera reverencia y se aleja dejando al quarterback de Deimon estupefacto por la noticia

**-"Mierda…. ¿Qué voy hacer?... Maldición"- **

El tan temido capitán demonio parecía quebrarse ante esa jodida, maldita y retorcida situación

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nooooooooooo ¿ ¿ ¿Cómo es posibleeeeeeee? ? ? ?**_

_**Hiruma, don´t worry aquí estoy para consolarte! u.u**_

_**Bueno Minna, espero que les haya gustado XD**_

_**Cuídense mucho en estos días libres por la semana santa!**_

_**Mata ne**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdón por el retraso y por la falta de inspiración….u.u **

**Pero de verdad no quiero posponer más esta actualización así que… aquí les dejo el capitulo 14**

**Espero les guste n_n**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era tarde. Pasaban de las 2 am e Hiruma todavía no podía poner en orden sus ideas. Tumbado en el gran sillón negro de la sala con un vaso de vodka en una mano y la otra detrás de su cabeza, mientras fijaba la mirada en el cielo raso de su condominio, repasaba uno por uno los sucesos acontecidos en la última semana. Definitivamente fueron unos días extremadamente agitados. Nunca su hubiera figurado que después de 18 años de existencia, al fin declararía estar enamorado y de la persona menos pensada. La molesta chica de cara bonita y mal carácter del comité disciplinario no era precisamente el estereotipo de mujer que él hubiera buscado pero conforme fue conociéndola, poco a poco esa errónea idea que tenía de la muchacha se fue disipando. No pudo evitarlo… se enamoró de ella. Y hoy, luego de haber tenido ese estúpido encuentro camino a su casa con el maldito estudiante de Todai, quien fuera el ex de la chica en cuestión, se vino a enterar de la fatídica noticia: la jodida disciplinaria esperaba un hijo….

Hiruma le dio una y mil vueltas a esa situación mientras casi vacía completamente la dichosa botella de alcohol y siempre terminaba con la misma conclusión en la cabeza….

"_Eso es imposible. No me entra en la cabeza. No…. Seguramente ese malnacido adinerado lo ha inventado por una maldita venganza tras haber sido despachado por la jodida manager. Sí, eso debe ser. Tsk…. Es que la verdad me cuesta admitirlo. Todo suena tan…. ridículo y descabellado…. Lo resolveré mañana_"

Cansado y desanimado se levanta del sofá y se encamina con paso lento a su habitación intentando convencerse así mismo de que toda esa retorcida situación era una puta broma del maldito ex de la castaña

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, casi todo el mundo se presentaba muy animado al primer entrenamiento de los Devil Bats. La excepción: el capitán del equipo. Lamentablemente había pasado una de las peores noches de toda su vida, según su propia experiencia y no se mostraba con ganas para el habitual ejercicio matutino. Para colmo de males, la maldita manager no llegaba. Mientras con desgano tecleaba algo en su ordenador, el rubio observaba como todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo se encontraba rebosante de un sorprendente y contagioso júbilo….

"_Envidia me dan estos hijo de p***… No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurre en estos jodidos momentos…. Tsk, malditos suertudos…"_- se decía el quarterback para sí mientras veía al jodido mono y al maldito enano soltar unas mendigas risotadas de idiotas mientras hablaban de sus novias.

Y así transcurrió el entrenamiento. Todo era felicidad y risas para la gran mayoría. Pero cuando la práctica hubo terminado automáticamente todos corrieron a amedrentar al capitán con la pregunta del millón:

**¿Por qué no se había presentado la manager? **

Así fue, la castaña se había ausentado esa mañana. Mil y un pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del quarterback al ver que la jodida chica que tanto ansiaba ver no se había presentado. Extraño… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

"_Malditos sean todos estos jodidos… ¿Acaso no se me nota en la p*** cara que me provoca asesinar a alguien, el simple hecho de pensar en esa jodida? No… claro que no. Ninguno de estos idiotas sabe que he pasado toda la noche intentando aclarar mis pensamientos junto a una botella de vodka y ahora me arrepiento porque parece que el cerebro se me va a partir en dos en cualquier momento…. No se figurarían ni en un millón de años por lo que estoy pasando gracias a esa maldita y ni se imaginan tampoco lo agradecido que estoy en este preciso momento el que no se haya aparecido… quisiera retrasar lo más que se pueda… lo inevitable…"_

El pobre capitán ya había caído en la duda. Al parecer no había servido de mucho el auto convencimiento de la noche anterior de que todo era solo una broma del maldito Akira…. _"Maldición…"_- suspira mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el locker para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas clases diarias

-Ejemmmm (cof*-cof*)-

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí jodido kicker? ¿No deberías estar en clases con tu maldita novia?-

-…Pasaste una mala noche ¿no?...-

-…-

-Te ves terrible…. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu "desahogue de penas"? ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Ikeda-san?- Musashi conocía al chico demonio y sabía que había estado bebiendo y casi sin dormir la noche anterior

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Deja de joder maldito anciano-

-Yo creí que estarías más tranquilo cuando supieras que Mamori te había elegido… que por ti rompería el compromiso de la boda pero parece todo lo contrario… Te ves… Mmmm como podría explicarlo: Te ves destrozado-

-Ya cállate estúpido…. Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees-

-Bueno, para eso estamos los amigos. Cuéntame. Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer por ti-

-Tsk… lo dudo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de intentar por un buen rato sonsacarle alguna información a su amigo demonio, Musashi y el ojiverde llegan al salón de clases donde Aiko-chan los esperaba ansiosa. Tenía una importante noticia que dar por lo que, apenas el quarterback de Deimon abrió la puerta del aula con su habitual patadita, la chica corrió al encuentro de ambos jóvenes.

-Recibí un mensaje de Mamori…-

-¿Qué dice?- Gen preguntaba mientras veía de reojo al rubio intentando parecer que no prestaba demasiada atención al mensaje aunque eso fuera lo contrario de lo que todo "él" daba a entender gracias a sus gestos y expresiones atentas a los que su novia anunciaba

-Por primera vez en su vida se ha quedado dormida… jajajaja… perdón es que causa gracias…. Y también dice que por favor le diga a Hiruma-kun que lamenta el haber faltado al entrenamiento-

-Hmp….- el ojiverde se sienta en su lugar mientras Aiko y Gen platican de otras tonterías

"_Es raro que esa maldita se haya quedado dormida… Definitivamente algo no está bien"_

-Ohayô Minna- Mamori saluda agitada mientras entraba corriendo gracias al retraso

-Mamoriiiiiii, buenos días- Aiko muy contenta corre al encuentro de la castaña y mientras ésta se acomodaba en su lugar la pelinegra se dedico a interrogarla de todo lo sucedido el día anterior

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo reaccionó Akira-kun? ¿Le dijiste que estas enamorada de Hiru….?- Mamori no la dejó terminar. Cuando tapó la boca de su amiga con su mano le murmuró algo inquieta…

-Aiko-chan… no andes gritando eso frente a todos. Mejor lo dejamos para el receso ¿quieres?-

-Mmmm…. Ok, perdón-

-No hay cuidado- y con una sonrisita tonta ambas amigas se cuentan otras cosas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Receso….

Había llegado la hora de calmar la ansiedad de Katsuragui por lo que ambas jovencitas decidieron tomar su obento en el salón para no perder tiempo. Allí, la ojiazul comenzó a contar la historia de cómo había terminado con Miyazaki y todo lo qué él le había dicho. Cómo al principio se había negado a perderla y cómo finalmente entendió que era lo mejor. También le contó que al momento de despedirse Akira le pidió que recapacitara de su decisión ya que él aún la seguía amando…

-Qué difícil… pobre tipo…. pero no se puede hacer nada. Si estás enamorada de otra persona es imposible seguir con algo así…-

-Así es-

-… ¿Vas a hablar con Hiruma-kun?... Te confieso que estoy algo preocupada. Gen me contó que ayer, luego del entrenamiento vespertino, Hiruma e Ikeda-san se encontraron en el club de periodismo. No sé que habrá pasado pero….- Aiko menciona consternada mientras la castaña se levanta súbitamente de su asiento

-Entiendo. Quizás ya sea tarde pero aun así hablaré con él. Quiero explicarle todo y quizás…-

-MAMORI!- la ojiazul se desvaneció por un segundo volviendo a caer sentada en su silla- ¿qué sucede?- gritó Aiko acercándose velozmente para asistirla

-…N…no es nada, no te preocupes Aiko-chan-

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Desde hace días que no comes bien, te ves más pálida que un papel, te quedas dormida (cosa que nunca) y ahora ¿te desmayas?... Ven, vamos a la enfermería-

Jalando con poca fuerza a su amiga del brazo, Aiko la guía hasta la enfermería del Instituto.

-Buenos días Srta. Kazumi…-

-Ohhh Buenos días Katsuragui-san, Anezaki-san ¿qué las trae por aquí?-

-Mamori se ha desmayado en el salón de clases-

-¿Desmayo?-

-Sí, así es…-

-Aiko…. No fue nada, en serio-

-Claro que sí! ! ! Hace días que te ves fatal…. Señorita Kazumi, hace días que Mamori no come, duerme más de lo normal, se desvanece y mire su cara! Está demasiado pálida-

-Mmmmm…. ¿has tenido nauseas?-

-Un poco pero creo que fue porque hace unos días desayuné algo que me cayó mal-

-Entiendo. Katsuragui-san ¿me permites unos minutos a solas con Anezaki? Ve a tu salón. Ella te alcanzará pronto-

Aiko obedeció. La enfermera se sentó frente a Mamori y comenzó a cuestionar varias cosas más a cerca de su estado de salud.

-¿Sabes de que son propios esos síntomas que me comentaron Aiko-san y tú?-

-… ¿Eh?...- la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos como platos al darse cuenta a donde quería llegar Kazumi-san

-Así es…. Embarazo…-

-…-

Mamori no contestaba. Estaba aturdida pero no tanto como la persona que oía todo desde la puerta de la enfermería. Hiruma Youichi no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Estaba petrificado. Era cierto lo que el hijo de p*** de Miyazaki le había dicho. Mamori estaba embarazada. ¿Qué haría ahora? Cerró sus puños con todas sus fuerzas al igual que sus ojos intentando no golpear a nada ni a nadie…. Estaba desconsolado…

"…_. Un hijo…. No puedo creerlo… Eso cambia radicalmente las cosas. Porque, por más que la quiera y ella me ame como declaró… ese niño…. Necesitará a su padre…"_-aturdido, Hiruma suspira profundamente intentando esclarecer su mente mientras regresa apesadumbrado al salón de clases…

Padre.

Una relación entre padre e hijo era bastante desconocida para el quarterback, pues no precisamente él había tenido una agradable y satisfactoria experiencia con el suyo propio pero definitivamente entendía lo necesario que resulta esa figura en la vida de un niño… eso no podía negarlo aunque quisiera y de allí aflora el asunto que le compete al rubio: Mamori Anezaki debía estar con el padre de esa criatura… Absolutamente así era como debía ser…. Por el bien de esa "pequeña persona"

-… Si ese jodido niño no tiene un padre que le sirva de ejemplo crecerá tan retorcido como yo, kekekekekeke y para _**demonios**_ ya hay uno y con ese nos basta y nos sobra- Hiruma sonreía con desgano mientras pronunciaba tales palabras

.

.

.

.

.

-Srta. Kazumi… es que eso es imposible… precisamente en estos momentos estoy… bueno, usted me entiende-

-Si lo entiendo pero déjame decirte que eso no tiene nada que ver. Una puede estar embarazada y estando en el período al mismo tiempo. Claro, no es común pero sucede. Mira Anezaki, para sacarnos de dudas te harás estos estudios y me los traerás el próximo lunes ¿entendido?-

-…S-si…-

-Y por lo pronto… cuídate- Kazumi-san le sonríe alegre mientras la acompaña hasta la puerta- Nos vemos-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya de regreso al salón, Mamori seguía pensativa. Con receta en mano se dirigió a su lugar donde Aiko sin perder un segundo la abordó preguntando cómo se sentía y que le había dicho Kazumi-san. La castaña solo se limitó a responder que ya estaba bien y que la enfermera de Deimon le había mandó hacerse unos estudios porque le preocupaba lo débil que se encontraba en esos momentos. Aiko suspira más calmada y se sienta junto a la ojiazul. Aprovechando que todavía se encontraban en el receso Musashi también se acercó a las jovencitas para preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido ya que estaba intrigado luego de enterarse de la visita a la enfermería de su compañera y la extraña huida de su amigo…

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Hiruma y Musashi regresaban de la cafetería de la escuela todavía en tiempo de receso cuando entraron al salón nuevamente y pudieron observar que ninguna de las dos chicas que les interesaba ver, estaban en sus lugares. De repente empezaron a oír murmullos de sus compañeros los que hicieron que ambos integrantes de los Devil Bats comenzaran a inquietarse.

_-Pobre Anezaki-_

_-Si… nunca había visto que alguien se desmayara-_

_-Pobrecilla… seguramente no ha descansado bien últimamente y se encuentra con mucho estrés-_

-Oi ¿oíste?-

-Maldición…- Hiruma exclama mientras se da media vuelta y sale del aula

-Hey!… ¿Adónde vas?-

-Jodido viejo… espera aquí-

**-Fin del Flashback-**

.

.

.

-En verdad estoy bien. Solo es un poco de estrés por todo el asunto de Akira-kun- con una cálida sonrisa anuncia a la parejita de novios

-Por cierto Musashi-kun… ¿No has visto a Hiruma?- pregunta mientras recorre la mirada por los asientos de atrás

-Estaba hace un rato aquí conmigo pero de repente se fue y me dijo que lo esperara aquí. Yo supuse que fue a verte a la enfermería pero al parecer no fue para allá-

-¿Dónde estará?- Aiko cuestiona asomándose al pasillo para ver si de casualidad había señales del rubio

-Voy a buscarlo- Anezaki anuncia mientras se levanta instantáneamente y sale corriendo del salón

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-No Aiko-chan, estoy bien. Espérame aquí-

A pesar de estar todavía en shock por la estupidez que le dijo la enfermera, Mamori quería hablar con Youichi. No podía esperar. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por contarle que había terminado con Akira-kun, que ya no se casaría con él…. No se molestó en buscar por toda la escuela… ella sabía dónde estaba. Casi siempre Hiruma iba allí en los recesos. Ella varias veces había estado con él en ese lugar. Corrió hacia la terraza del edificio y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente allí estaba él… apoyado en el barandal mirando a lo lejos a todos esos incordios paseándose por el Instituto con sus estúpidos uniformes… todos rebosantes de alegría mientras él se rompía la cabeza intentando deducir que haría ahora que sabía que la mujer que amaba estaba esperando un hijo de otro hombre.

"Definitivamente debo olvidarla… CARAJO ESTO ES UNA MALDITA MIERDA!..."

-Hiruma-kun- la voz de la castaña lo sacó de su trance. Volteó a verla. Por un instante lo inundó una estúpida tristeza pero no podía dejar que ella se diera cuenta. No. Se recobró y avanzó a donde ella.

-¿Qué quieres maldita manager?-

-Quiero hablar contigo… ¿podrías regalarme unos minutos terminando el entrenamiento de la tarde y acompañarme a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-…-

-Te esperaré en la entrada del Instituto- y sin decir más regresó

-Maldita sea… hay que terminar con esto. Maldito Miyazaki hijo de p***… Ganaste-

.

.

.

.

.

**Pronto subiré el capi 15**

**Lo prometo! :P**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Ja ne**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Holaaaaa!**_

_**Quería comentar que este capítulo en verdad que me ha quedado más dramático de lo que tenía planeado**_

_**:P**_

_**Pero bueno, espero que les guste! ^_^**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el receso, luego de que Mamori hubiera salido corriendo en busca del capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats, Aiko y Musashi seguían comentando lo sucedido antes de que la castaña fuera de visita a la enfermería. Ambos tenían sus dudas de si el quarterback del equipo podría perdonar a la castaña. Según Gen-kun, su amigo es demasiado obstinado y generalmente cuando el chico dice "No" pues, es un rotundo "No"… pero evidentemente él había cambiado… quizás Mamori pudiera tener esa chance ya que el rubio había declarado que la quería.

-Uff, Qué complicado se está poniendo todo esto… ¡Mira Gen! estos son los estudios que debe hacerse Mamori-chan… ¿?...- luego de echarle un vistazo al papel que había dejado la ojiazul, Aiko se quedó inmóvil, en silencio y con expresión de sorpresa

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Prueba de embarazo?- murmura

-...¿?... Bueno, si este asunto está complicado ahora se pone peor…-

La ojiazul por fin regresa a clase. Momentos después aparece el capitán. Durante el resto del día el joven pateador de los Devil Bats dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo en observar detenidamente las acciones y reacciones de su amigo. Ahora sabía la razón del porqué había estado bebiendo la noche anterior y porqué se veía tan desanimado a pesar de saber que su manager lo había escogido a él….

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Crees que sea cierto?-

-Maldito viejo explícate de una jodida vez que no entiendo una mierda lo que quieres decir-

-… embarazo…- susurró para que apenas pudiera oírlo que ojiverde

Hiruma, sorprendido por el cuestionamiento del kicker, no dijo nada. De repente desvía la mirada con expresión apesadumbrada. Era obvio que estaba consternado pero, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hará el chico demonio si descubre que, efectivamente, lo del embarazo de la manager es cierto? El pelinegro no tenía la menor idea pero sí se imaginaba que alguien correría peligro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente había terminado el entrenamiento vespertino. Mamori, haciendo uso de sus excelentes habilidades domésticas ordenó y limpió todo en un santiamén para poder retirarse mucho antes de lo planeado. Había quedado en encontrarse con el capitán del equipo en la puerta de entrada del Instituto y no quería llegar tarde ya que antes de llegar allí tenía que pasar por la oficina donde el comité disciplinario en esos momentos tenía una reunión y hacer entrega de unos reportes que tenía pendientes. Anezaki, a pesar de estar atareada con las actividades propias del club de Amefuto seguía perteneciendo, por petición propia, de dicho comité aunque no era exactamente el miembro más activo ya que ser la manager de los Devil Bats absorbía bastante tiempo.

Arribó apresurada al lugar de encuentro. Por suerte el quarterback demonio todavía no había llegado. La ojiazul dando un largo suspiro intenta despejar su mente y colocar en orden todas las explicaciones que luego le daría a Youichi. Pero justo en ese instante tuvo que desistir…. Akira Miyazaki la estaba llamando a unos pocos metros de allí. El joven castaño estaba apoyado en su coche evidentemente esperando a que la ojiazul apareciera. Muy sonriente le hace señas de que se acerque y, como era de esperarse ya que la relación de ambos no había terminado mal, Mamori accedió y se dirigió al encuentro.

-Mamori-chan…. ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien…. Pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quise ver como estabas. Ya que últimamente no andabas muy bien y ayer de plano te desmayaste frente a tu casa…. Bueno, quería confirmar que de verdad te encontrabas bien- el chico sonríe cálidamente

-Estoy bien…. Ettooo…. Tengo que irme Akira-kun. Tengo un compromiso y, en cualquier momento….-

Mientras la castaña dice esto último volteada hacia la reja de Deimon, Akira súbitamente la abraza con fuerza. Mamori queda estática… no responde de lo sorprendida que se vio por la acción. Parecía como si el muchacho, en cualquier momento, empezaría a llorar en su hombro. La ojiazul no sabía qué hacer…

-Por favor Mamori… regresa a mi lado-

-A…Akira…kun… yo… no puedo hacerlo- suavemente lo aleja y se asoma para ver el rostro del chico

-Ya hablamos de esto ayer… No lo hagas más difícil por favor-

Mamori explica calmadamente mientras Akira la oye recorriendo la mirada hacia el gran portón de la escuela. Alguien en ese instante se asomaba. Efectivamente, era el imbécil con cara de diablo que le había jodido la vida al muchacho adinerado. Akira lo odió. Quería hacerlo sufrir. Porque a pesar de que le había dicho lo de "su hijo" ese idiota parecía no creerle. Así que decidió hacer algo drástico para que el hijo de perra cayera en la cuenta de que la castaña era suya, a pesar de que ésta quería a ese demonio más que a cualquier otra cosa, él la haría cambiar de opinión… porque la ama demasiado…. Su obsesión...

- Akira-kun…. Mírame- tomando el rostro del joven con ambas manos hace que voltee a verla- así es como de debe ser…-

Lo siguiente dejo petrificada a la manager de los Devil Bats… Akira, juntando su frente con la de ella mientras con una mano la abrazaba y la otra la apoyaba suavemente sobre su vientre, exclama en un grito…

_¡ NO QUIERO SEPARAME DE ÉL !_

Hiruma….oyó.

El joven quarterback dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente al Instituto. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más. Sentía odio, tristeza, impotencia…, estaba perdiendo el juicio. ¡Lo sabía… mierda, lo sabía! y aún así, ver la maldita escena lo mató.

Luego de que la castaña lo encontrara en la terraza y le dijera que, nuevamente, quería hablar con él, Youichi en primera instancia había decidido finalizar todo de una maldita vez. Mamori debía estar con ese maldito doctor por el bien del niño y punto final… pero la incertidumbre lo afligía. Hiruma amaba a la manager ¿Cómo podría entregársela a otro hombre si ella le pertenecía él? Ella lo ama tanto como él a ella. No quería dejarla ir. Además siempre había salido victorioso en cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con algo que él desee… Hiruma Youichi siempre gana… Y también por esa simple razón lo pensó. Una y mil veces pero... ¡Maldita sea! No podía. Debía dejar ganar, por esta única puta vez, a ese malnacido de Todai.

Caminaba veloz sin rumbo aparente. Se internó en el edificio principal. En ese momento era una jodida montaña de nervios monumental… quería gritar, disparar todo su maldito arsenal hasta que el cielo quedara obscuro por tanta pólvora, deseaba golpear o, inclusive, asesinar a alguien…. Caminó por el pasillo, pasó unos cuantos salones hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a uno. Abrió la puerta con una de sus típicas patadas como siempre hace cada vez que entra a su clase… Allí estaba ella. El raciocinio no funcionaba en él en ese instante. Atravesó el salón hasta donde estaba la muchacha… y cuando la tuvo frente a frente...

-¿Hiruma-k….? – El rubio se abalanzó sobre Hitomi-chan y estrechándola fuertemente hacía él, la beso tan apasionadamente como pudo.

No podía controlarse. La acorraló contra el escritorio principal…. _"Maldición, detente"_- se decía internamente mientras la abrazaba cada vez con más intensidad pero no lo lograba. Algo definitivamente se estropeó en él y todo por esa maldita manager y ese hijo de perra malnacido de Akira. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo desaparecer ese maldito sentimiento que lo consumía desaforadamente. ¿Por qué la buscó a ella? La jodida reportera era ¿el remplazo? Él había concluido que no, ella no podría suplantarla. ¿Entonces?... sí, eso era: o la hacía suya en ese p*** instante o en verdad asesinaba a alguien… al primero que se le cruzara…. _"MIERDA…. ESTOY VOLVIENDOME LOCO!" _…

-¡Hiruma-kun!- exclamó en voz alta la pelinegra cuando pudo medio zafarse de los labios del capitán- Espera un momento…-

-¿Acaso no dijiste que yo te gustaba maldita reportera?-

-Escúchame…- impone muy seria tomando el rostro del ojiverde intentando que se calme para poder aclarar las cosas. Youichi fija la mirada en los orbes miel de la chica y por gracia divina se detiene.

-…Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo…. Si esto fuera cierto-

-¿?- la muchacha le sonríe a un Hiruma pasmado intentando recuperar la poca conciencia que le quedaba

-…Tienes razón, me gustas y mucho pero…. No haré esto. Sé que estas enamorado de Anezaki. Al principio creí que solo con el quererte yo bastaba pero, definitivamente, no. Si voy a estar con alguien quiero que sea una persona que en verdad me quiera tanto como tú la quieres a ella… Hmp ¡es una chica con suerte!... ¿Por qué estás aquí Hiruma-kun?... Ve con ella…-

-…No puedo…- ya más calmado se deja caer en una de las bancas

-¿Acaso ella no te quiere a ti? ¿Tiene novio o qué?-

-Tsk, no sé porque te digo esto… Anezaki acaba de terminar con su novio por mí. Ella me ama…-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

Silencio. Hiruma no lo diría. La jovencita comprendió y acercándose al rubio le comenta amigablemente que no era necesario que le contara más y que quería darle un consejo: No importa lo que haya pasado, el amor se sobrepone a cualquier cosa así que si ella lo ama y él a ella entonces… no hay nada más que decir.

-Kekeke buen punto maldita reportera-

-Lo es ¿verdad?-

Hiruma se levanta y se aleja.

-Aahhh con respecto al jodido proyecto… mañana tendrás tus papeles firmados-

-¡Qué bien!… Arigatô….-

-Ehmmm… Gomen…-

-No te preocupes…. Adiós- la jovencita con una débil sonrisa se despide algo triste por haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad tan….única pero… era lo correcto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entrada de Deimon…

Mamori no salía del shock. No entendía nada de lo que su ex novio le gritaba… ¿separarse de él? ¿De qué hablaba?...

-Akira-kun, no entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-Gomen… quise decir que no quiero separarme de ti. Te amo-

-Lo lamento… por favor te pido, ya no vengas a buscarme. Quiero que nuestra relación finalice en paz y quizás podamos seguir siendo amigos pero si continúas con esto… todo se complicará. Entiéndeme, onegai-

-Perdóname. Realmente no quiero molestarte pero…. *suspira*… No volveré aparecerme así, en verdad quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Me iré ahora. Sayonara- el joven castaño sube a su automóvil y se aleja rápidamente dejando a Mamori todavía con dudas de la frase que el chico le dijo momentos atrás… _"Eso fue muy raro"- _pensó….

Tras haberse ido el joven estudiante de Todai, Mamori decide ir por Hiruma ya que al parecer se le había hecho tarde. Entra nuevamente a la escuela y justamente en ese instante el rubio salía del edificio principal con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hiruma-kun, estaba esperándote afuera y….-

-Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa-

Mientras caminaban lentamente un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Mamori tenía que comenzar las explicaciones pero no sabía realmente por donde comenzar. Absolutamente todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa y prácticamente se le caía la cara de vergüenza al querer decirle a ese chico demonio que estaba locamente enamorada de él siendo que hasta hace unas pocas horas iba a casarse con otro hombre pero tenía que hacerlo así que, se armó de valor y comenzó…. Después de una extensa aclaración por parte de la manager, ésta pudo notar que algo andaba mal. El semblante de Youichi no variaba. Parecía una especie de muñeco inanimado.

-…Y esa es toda la historia… Hiruma-kun, tú eres la única persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo- la ojiazul lo miraba esperando ansiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo una respuesta del quarterback. Tras unos cuantos minutos, por fin el chico de ojos esmeralda da señales de vida

-Tsk, maldita manager todo eso que acabas de contarme ya no tiene importancia-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es verdad me gustas pero no sé si podría llegar a ser un "novio" para ti como lo era ese jodido doctor. Yo no tengo intenciones de casarme o de formar una familia como tú esperas ni mucho menos… tener hijos. Deberías estar con alguien a quien sí le interesen esas pendejadas y que pueda cuidar tanto de ti como de tu hijo-

Mamori quedó sin palabras. Sabía que sería difícil que el capitán la perdonara pero esa fría actitud que mostraba en ese momento no la esperaba. No sabía que decir, como responder a eso. Nuevamente era rechazada… lo presentía pero nunca imaginó que fuera por esas excusas. Mamori estaba en medio de un dilema ¿qué haría ahora? El quarterback de Deimon no deseaba contraer matrimonio ni formar una familia. Anezaki no podía contra ello. Ese siempre había sido su sueño y que la persona de quien está enamorada no lo deseara al igual que ella, de alguna manera, le daba vuelta a la situación.

Hubo más silencio. Ninguno decía nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la casa de la castaña. Frente a frente ambos jóvenes solo se miraban. Youichi deseaba abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo lo recién dicho era una vil mentira pero nuevamente se le vino a la mente la imagen del jodido niño buscando a su "verdadero" padre y no pudo hacerlo. Mamori se sentía morir. Rechazada otra vez y para colmo de males, las duras palabras del rubio hacían corto ella. ¿Cómo podría intentar convencerlo? Jamás podría. _"Es todo…. Se terminó"_- pensaba para sí mientras se acercaba al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla y solo decirle adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**u.u_ Estuvo un poco triste ¿no?_**

_**Waaaaa! Maldito Akira voy a matarte **_

_**(o haré que el demonio lo haga kekekeke)**_

_**Ja ne**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Holaaaaa a todos!**_

_**Veo que muchos hemos caído en la desesperación por culpa de ese jodido fic… **_

_**Lo lamento u.u… muajajajaja**_

_**Yo avisé que iba a ser diferente así que bueno… nos tendremos que esperar a ver cómo termina esta maldita historia rogando no morir, no enloquecer o perder cabello en el transcurso **_

_**n_n**_

_**Para las que pidieron calmantes… apúntenlo a mi cuenta chicas jijijijiji**_

_**Y a las que casi rompen algún aparato…también ^_^**_

_**Ok, aquí les dejo el 16 y si alguien quiere asesinarme cuando terminen de leer… solo esperen a que finalice la historia**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un beso y un adiós… eso fue todo.

Luego de escuchar la terrible declaración de Youichi, Mamori dio media vuelta y con la mirada llena de lágrimas precipitándose desesperadamente sin poder contenerlas, caminó hacia la puerta de su hogar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente se detiene. Necesitaba decir algo más. Quiso expresarle a ese hombre, de quien estuvo enamorada por tanto tiempo, que realmente no esperaba esa reacción en él. La ojiazul voltea para tener frente a frente al quarterback y le declara que estaba segura que podía jactarse de que lo conocía mejor que nadie, inclusive más que Musashi-kun, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia creería esas palabras que tanto la hirieron momento atrás. El capitán de Amefuto de Deimon podía parecer ser frío y manipulador, podría aparentar no tener corazón y que en verdad la fama de demonio era porque esa cualidad era lo único que lo caracterizaba, pero ella lo conocía bien y sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que si él mencionó que no tenía intenciones de casarse y tener hijos no era porque nunca pudiera hacerlo, simplemente el amor que sentía por la manager no era el suficiente como para poder imaginar, a futuro, una vida así junto a ella. El era un buen hombre y estaba segura que, algún día, sería un excelente esposo y padre también….

-… En verdad lamento haber causado tantos problemas y malentendidos. Hiruma-kun, quiero que sepas que te he amado desde que te conocí, que en este momento lo hago y que creo que por mucho tiempo lo seguiré haciendo. Estos tres años que he estado junto a ti compartiendo miles de experiencias ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Voy…voy a extrañarte-

Mamori corre hacia el chico y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas porque sabía que una vez qué él se fuera de allí nunca más podría hacerlo… Volverían a ser solo la manager y el capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats, si es que la castaña no tomaba un rumbo diferente con tal de borrar todo sentimiento hacia el ojiverde y dimitía de ser la _"maldita manager"_.

Hiruma estaba petrificado. Sentía las lágrimas de la chica recorrer su cuello para luego perderse en su camisa blanca y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No había otra solución. Lentamente regresó el gesto a la ojiazul. La abrazó suavemente… cerró sus ojos…. suspiró profundo y tratando de sonar elocuente y sincero al mismo tiempo, aunque fuera pura mierda porque el quarterback amaba a esa mujer con todo lo que tenía, exclamó que seguir como antes era lo mejor para ella. Qué estaba seguro que él no la merecía por que jamás podría demostrarle lo que sentía por ella como ese maldito de Miyazaki lo hacía. ¡Maldición! Tenía que dejarla ir, por lo que suavemente tomándola de los hombros la separó de él…

-Lo lamento… tengo que irme ahora- exclama sosegado mientras seca unas lagrimas que todavía recorrían la mejilla de la chica

-Lo sé… Adiós Hiruma… kun- Mamori sonríe triste y desconsolada

-Adiós-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas pasaban de las 8.00 pm. Mamori en su cuarto, tumbada en la cama sollozaba sin descanso. Nunca imaginó que Hiruma Youichi, él que tanto decía quererla prácticamente le ordenaba que regresara junto a Akira-kun… ¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendo…- se decía a si misma mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, su celular que sonaba sin pausa desde hace varios minutos

-¿Aiko-chan?-

-Mamori ¿cómo estás?... ¿Hablaste con Hiruma-kun?-

-Si…-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-…-

-Mmmm… si necesitas hablar con alguien…. Pues… puedes contar conmigo Mamori-

-Gracias ¿te parece bien que vaya a tu casa?-

-Claro. Te espero-

Mamori tomó su bolso y salió del cuarto. Buscó a su madre que estaba preparando la cena y le comunicó que necesitaba salir por un momento. _-¿Te encuentras bien hija?_- cuestiona la mayor pero Mamori con una cálida sonrisa le hace ver a su preocupada progenitora que todo estaba en orden, que solo iba a ver a Aiko-chan un momento y regresaba. Se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En casa de la familia Katsuragi, ambas jovencitas tomaban té en el cuarto de Aiko. La rubia observaba atenta a su amiga que parecía que hubiera estado llorando por años continuos. Sus ojos tan rojos como rubís y su semblante pálido tal cual papel hizo que la dueña de casa se preocupara por demás. No solo era su apariencia en ese momento, Aiko sabía que la salud de la ojiazul no era tan estable como parecía y por ello la Srta. Kazumi-san le había mandado hacer tanto estudio. Mamori, al sentirse en confianza junto a su querida compañera y amiga, explicó todo lo ocurrido con el quarterback de Deimon una hora atrás. Aiko escuchaba atenta.

-Eso sí es raro- exclama la muchacha de cabello rubio cuando hubo finalizado la explicación de Anezaki

-¿?-

-Hiruma-kun está enamoradísimo de ti y aun así ¿quiere que regreses con Akira-kun?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-

-¿Será que él se ha enterado del embarazo?- Aiko murmura para ella misma pero la castaña logra oírla

-¿Embarazo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-…Perdón Mamori-chan… le he echado un vistazo a los estudios que la enfermera de la escuela te envió a realizarte y bueno….-

-Sí, me envió a hacer una prueba de embarazo. Cree que los desmayos, la falta de fuerza y las nauseas son provocadas por ello-

-¿Y…. no es posible?-

-Por los síntomas pareciera que si pero… yo no estoy embarazada-

-Quizás por eso Hiruma-kun insiste en que debes estar con Miyazaki… Debe haberse enterado de la prueba y muy seguramente cree que es cierto, por lo del desmayo en la escuela ¿no crees?... ¿Ya te hiciste la prueba?-

-No-

-Entonces… ¿cómo sabes que no estás en estado?-

-Porque yo…. No he tenido relaciones con Akira-kun-

-…- Aiko estaba en shock. Sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y todo por la confesión de Mamori. Si no era posible estar embarazada de Akira-kun entonces….

-OH POR DIOS! Mamori…. ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿Es de Hiruma-kun? ? ! !-

-Tampoco sería posible… eso fue apenas hace una semana y…. no creo que…. los síntomas…. las fechas…. tan rápid….-

No lo creía. Ninguna lo creía. Estaban tan paralizadas que por largo rato no se dijeron absolutamente nada. Solo se veían con expresión de espanto mezclada con una exagerada sorpresa hasta que Aiko-chan con un grito espontáneo casi mata a la castaña de un infarto gracias al susto. La rubia se tira encima de Mamori y con lágrimas de felicidad abraza a su amiga. La castaña no reacciona, todavía su mente se encuentra en medio de cálculos y fechas, de lo posible e imposible…

-¡Estoy feliz por ti Mamori-chan!-

-…No puede ser posible….-

-Mamori no te preocupes, mañana iras a realizarte los análisis ¿verdad? Una vez con los resultados ya veremos que hacer- la ojiverde le sonríe amablemente con intenciones de calmar a la castaña que parecía que, gracias al descubrimiento, iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento

-Claro, no hay razón para desesperar antes de confirmar… Por favor Aiko-chan no le comentes nada a nadie todavía. Ni siquiera a Musashi-san porque si él lo sabe estoy segura que Hiruma se va a enterar y de momento no quiero que se desate algún escándalo-

-Hai…. ehmmm… Mamori ¿y si el resultado es… positivo? ¿Lo vas a tener?- Aiko cuestiona seria

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y qué harás con la universidad?-

-Ya me las arreglaré- la castaña le regala a su amiga una cálida y bella sonrisa lo que hace que la jovencita sonría junto con ella

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminando por las oscuras calles cerca de la casa de Anezaki Mamori, Hiruma no podía esclarecer su mente de lo pasado hace unos instantes frente al domicilio de la ojiazul. Parecía que su corazón así como su cerebro se partiría en dos gracias al angustioso recuerdo de las lágrimas de la muchacha recorriendo su propio cuerpo. Se odiaba por lo que le dijo pero no había opción…. ¿No la había? ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera seguir con la maldita manager? Ese niño…. su padre…. No. No podría jamás remplazar a un padre. Recordaba que el suyo no había sido el mejor pero era el verdadero y contra eso no había nada. Youichi se repetía hasta el cansancio que él no podría reemplazar a ese maldito de Todai. No podía por el bien del niño.

Afligido por toda la maldita situación decide ir a casa. De momento se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo la jodida reportera cuando él estuvo a punto de cometer un error fatal…

"_No importa lo que haya pasado, el amor se sobrepone a cualquier cosa así que si ella te ama y tú a ella entonces… no hay nada más que decir"_

-Tsk… esa jodida reportera tiene razón. No importa qué… yo amo a esa maldita manager y no voy a cederla solo por un jodido niño. Si la maldita disciplinaria va a tener un hijo, el que se va hacer cargo voy a ser yo y no ese malnacido adinerado de cara bonita- Da media vuelta y se dirige nuevamente a la casa de Mamori. Necesita aclarar las cosas. No quiere volver a verla llorar, él va a cuidar de ella.

Estando a unos cuantos metros del lugar se frena súbitamente. En ese momento de la casa de la castaña sale la última persona que deseaba ver en el mundo, ese maldito Akira, con expresión de satisfacción cruzaba la calle con intenciones de subirse a su automóvil. Hiruma lo para en seco.

-Maldito doctor… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces Tú aquí?-

-Vine a aclarar las cosas con la maldita manager. Tu ya no eres nada de ella ¿a qué has venido?-

-¿?... no tengo porqué contestar eso pero de todas maneras lo diré. Ya no hace falta que hables con ella. El asunto está arreglado. Yo personalmente lo hablé con su familia y están de acuerdo conmigo. Ella va a ser mi esposa en poco tiempo-

-Maldito ¿qué les dijiste?-

-La verdad-

.

.

.

**-flashback-**

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Akira-kun ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Mamori no se encuentra en estos momentos- la madre de la castaña cuestiona preocupada por la inesperada visita del joven sabiendo que su hija había finalizado recientemente la relación con él

-Perdón por venir tan tarde pero… no es a Mamori a quien estoy buscando. En realidad he venido a hablar de algo muy importante con usted y su esposo. Si me permite-

La madre de Mamori no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar. Ya ubicados en la sala de la familia Anezaki ambos padres escuchan atentos lo que el joven estudiante de Todai les tenía que confesar…

-La situación es esta: Mamori ha terminado su relación conmigo. Según, alega que ya no siente lo mismo por mi por lo que necesitaba dejarme ir. Pero creo que ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer su hija sobre todo sabiendo en el estado en que está-

-¿?- ambos padres se entre miran sorprendidos

-Ella está esperando un hijo mío y yo….- Akira mostraba un semblante triste y preocupado mientras informaba de la situación a los mayores- yo quiero hacerme cargo de él. Mamori está renuente a regresar a mi lado pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es que ese niño este con su padre ¿no lo creen?-

-¿Está embarazada? No puedo creerlo- anuncia el padre

-Así es-

-¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?- la madre de la ojiazul se pregunta consternada por la falta de confianza que les tuvo su querida niña al no contarles tan extraordinario evento

-No le ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Pero yo lo sé y es por eso que necesito su ayuda. Deseo con toda mi alma cuidar de Mamori y de mi hijo. Yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo y sé que puedo hacerla feliz. Ella tiene que regresar conmigo-

-Mmmm…. Si todo esto es cierto Miyazaki-kun tiene razón- anuncia el dueño de casa a su esposa

-Pero Mamori no nos ha dicho nada aún… Deberíamos esperar a hablar con ella- la mujer intenta prevenir una precipitada solución

-No creo que eso sea buena idea. Si ella no lo ha mencionado quizás se deba a que está asustada y tal vez porque no sabe cómo va a arreglárselas con todo este asunto si acaba de terminar la relación con el padre del niño que espera. Hay que dejarla y que lo diga cuando esté preparada-

-Mmmm es verdad. Ella nos lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente- el padre de Mamori voltea a ver a su mujer y puede observar que, por su semblante, ella estaba reacia a todo lo concerniente a la petición de Akira-kun

-Es lo mejor para ella y para el bebé ¿no lo ves así cariño?-

-…. Está bien…. Tienes razón- la madre se doblega antes la cruda realidad

-Pero no pueden esperar hasta terminar el instituto. Contraerán matrimonio inmediatamente-

-Hai…-

Akira Miyazaki esboza una ligera sonrisa al ver realizado su cometido mientras la madre de la muchacha en cuestión dejaba ver en su rostro un semblante triste al entender que su querida niña iba a pasar el resto de su vida con una persona a quien realmente no ama… todo por el bien de su hijo….

.

.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-¿Convenciste a sus padres? Eres una mierda. Ella no te ama y aún así…. No mereces vivir malnacid… -

Hiruma no pudo terminar de hablar. Ese hijo de perra de Miyazaki lo tomó desprevenido y lo empotró contra un árbol cercano tomándolo del cuello con una de sus manos con intenciones de silenciarlo, por lo que con fuerza extrema aprovechando a su favor la diferencia en físico que había entre ambos, hacía tal presión que no le permitía respirar al rubio

-Ya entendiste. No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí. Mamori será mi esposa en tres semanas… ya nunca más será tu manager. Olvídala-

Lo soltó. Hiruma tosía mientras retenía, impotente, toda la maldita rabia en su interior. Miyazaki subió a su automóvil y se alejó…

-Ya me las pagara ese hijo de puta. Lamentará haberse metido conmigo-

.

.

.

.

_**Aaaahhhhhh malditoooooooo Miyazaki ¿cómo te atreves?**_

_**Vas a pagar por todo esto… ya verás!**_

.

.

_**Mmmm… ¿Estará embarazada Mamori? Que dicen….**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Bueno, este capítulo me costó un triunfo jejejejeje **

**Por eso me tardé tanto**

**De verdad espero que les guste y ya saben cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida y, por supuesto intentaré colocarlo en el fic **

**n_n**

**Así es… este capi me quedó más dramático de lo que esperaba pero bue… ^_^**

**No me maten, no me odien… onegai**

**Ok los dejo leer**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, luego de que Akira Miyazaki se despidiera de los señores Anezaki después de haberlos convencido para que "obligaran" a Mamori a casarse con él, la pareja de esposos quedaron por un momento rodeados por un tormentoso silencio. Su hija, su pequeña niña ¿estaba esperando un hijo?…. Un verdadero shock para ambos y no por el hecho de que la castaña a sus 18 años de edad no pudiera ser madre. De hecho su progenitora la había tenido a los 19. Lo que dejaba intranquilos a los mayores era que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, su hija había confiado en ellos y nunca les había ocultado nada y menos algo tan importante como un acontecimiento así. ¿Por qué de momento se habían convertido en personas poco confiables para su propia hija, tanto que tuvieron que enterarse que iban a ser abuelos por medio de otra persona y no de ella misma?

-Mamori no es así. Es imposible que Akira-kun se haya dado cuenta y nosotros no. Estoy segura que algo extraño está sucediendo-

-¿Extraño?-

-Sí. No sé, llámalo sexto sentido, intuición femenina, intuición de madre o lo que sea, pero yo estoy convencida que Mamori si no nos ha dicho nada aun es porque o no lo ha confirmado todavía o…..quizás…. no sea cierto-

-Si fuera ese el caso ¿por qué demonios vendría aquí Miyazaki-kun a declarar que Mamori está esperando un hijo de él?-

-"Eso" es lo extraño querido-

-De todas maneras, hay que confirmar si está o no está embarazada, porque si lo está, deberá casarse como habíamos quedados…. En tres semanas-

-Está bien. Hablaré con ella-

-Ven, vamos a descansar que ya es bastante tarde-

-Hai-

.

.

.

.

.

Viernes. El día de la verdad había llegado. Mamori muy temprano salió de su casa y emprendió camino hacia la clínica recomendada por la enfermera de su instituto para poder realizarse los estudios pertinentes para que Kazumi-san analizara los resultados y pudiera establecer que era lo que realmente afectaba a la castaña. Durante todo el trayecto la ojiazul únicamente dejaba que su mente la ocupara la posible casualidad, luego de analizar a detalle tiempos, fechas, síntomas, etc., que en verdad estuviera esperando un bebé. ¿Qué sucedería si fuera cierto?

"**Es imposible. Pero si en verdad estuviera embarazada… el padre del bebé…. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo se lo diría? No puedo ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría Hiruma-Kun si le declaro "¡Vas a ser padre!". Estoy casi segura que respondería de mala manera…. Si no le da un infarto de la impresión muy seguramente querrá asesinarme a mí o a alguien más con sus temibles armas. Aaaahhhhh estoy tan nerviosa. Y precisamente ayer me había dicho que NUNCA querría casarse y MENOS tener hijos… *suspira*… ¿qué voy hacer? Bueno, no queda otra más que esperar a ver como salen los resultados."**

Luego de hablar sola durante todo el camino, ya parada frente a la puerta del lugar inhala y exhala profundamente con intensiones de calmar esos nervios que la estaban matando. **"Llegó la hora.** **Hay que ponerle fin a las dudas"**-entra decidida

No tardó más de tres cuarto de hora en el pequeño sanatorio donde le tomaron las muestras, por lo que decidió regresar a casa. Ese día la ojiazul no asistiría a clases ya que le habían informado que los resultados de los análisis estarían a las 13.00 horas por lo que Aiko-chan se encargaría de pasar un reporte de que por problemas de salud Mamori se ausentaría ese día. Ya en su hogar, la castaña se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta. Necesitaba pensar cómo le explicaría a su madre que existía una muy remota posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada y lo peor, que ese niño no sería de quien se suponía que tenía que ser. La señora Anezaki sabía que Mamori últimamente no se sentía muy bien porque la había visto que comía menos de lo normal, de hecho casi nada, se quedaba dormida muy seguido y no demostraba tener la misma fortaleza física que siempre la había caracterizado pero nunca se enteró de los desmayos que había sufrido y tampoco estaba enterada que le habían solicitado realizarse estudios clínicos. Mamori estaba inquieta. Nunca les había ocultado nada a sus padres. Necesitaba con urgencia comentarles lo que le sucedía.

-Tadaimaaaaaa-

-Okaeri nasai Mamori… ¿No tienes clases hoy?- la madre de la chica se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

-…Si madre pero no voy a ir…- exclama con voz suave y algo melancólica mientras se sienta junto a la mesa donde la mayor preparaba el almuerzo

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-…Tengo que contarte algo importante madre… Desde hace unos cuantos días me he estado sintiendo algo extraña. Sin fuerzas y con muchísimo desgano y sueño. Inclusive dos veces en esta semana me he desvanecido súbitamente por unos segundos por lo Aiko-chan me llevó a ver a la enfermera del Instituto para que me revisara. Entonces, Kazumi-san me envió a hacerme unos estudios para evaluar que es lo que exactamente me sucede. Así que en estos momentos vengo de la clínica-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo te hubiera acompañado- la madre de la castaña dejando la preparación de lado se acerca a su hija y se sienta junto a ella

-La verdad… no quería decir nada hasta no estar 100% segura de que es lo que me pasa…. Es que…. Quizás…. Pueda resultar que….-

-¿Estés esperando un bebé?-

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Akira nos lo dijo a tu padre y a mí ayer por la noche mientras estabas en casa de Aiko-chan-

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! Akira-kun no sabe nada de esto. Yo no le he dicho nada a él de estos análisis. Además ¿por qué habría de venir a decírselos a ustedes si él ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo?-

-El se siente responsable y con razón. Si de verdad estas en estado, él va a tener que hacerse cargo de ti y del niño. De hecho ayer, él y tu padre llegaron al arreglo de que si se confirma tu embarazo te casarás con Akira en tres semanas-

-¿QUÉEEE?... Madre, déjame aclararte una cosa: si yo llegara a estar embarazada, que en vedad lo dudo mucho, el hijo que estuviera esperando no…. no sería de Akira-kun porque yo…. no he estado…. con él-

Mamori no podía aguantar su vergüenza. Prácticamente le estaba declarando a su madre que efectivamente había traicionado a su pareja. La mujer estaba en shock pero, de alguna manera, sentía un pequeño e indescriptible alivio porque sabía que la castaña no estaba enamorada del joven doctor.

-Mamori ¿Podría preguntar quién sería el padre?... ¿Lo conozco?- la pregunta saca a la castaña de su breve melancolía

-…De hecho…si…- Mamori se ruborizó exageradamente

-¿El apuesto capitán de tu equipo?-

-…- la jovencita solo fijo su mirada en los intensos ojos de su madre

-Lo sabía-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las 13.00 horas. La ojiazul nuevamente se dirige a la clínica en busca de los tan esperados resultados. Estaba ansiosa y preocupada. En realidad… estaba asustada. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese instante si deseaba que la prueba de embarazo saliera positiva, obviamente gritaría a los cuatro vientos un rotundo ¡NO! ya que tenía planes, objetivos y metas que deseaba cumplir antes de _ser madre_. Había decidido estudiar una carrera y trabajar, y aunque tener un bebé no representara un impedimento para hacerlo, si podría dificultar un poco las cosas. Pero lo tenía muy claro, si estaba embarazada lo tendría. Lo amaría y cuidaría intensamente con o sin ayuda del padre. De momento recordó las duras palabras del ojiverde para ella, de que _él_ no tenía intenciones de casarse ni tener hijos, por lo que estaba dudosa si debería informarle o no de la situación. Claro, si es que fuera necesario…

-A todo esto… lo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que Akira haya ido a ver a mis padres para decirles lo del embarazo? ¿El muy imbécil les hizo creer que el bebé, si es que hubiera uno, es suyo? Ya me hartó. Inmediatamente voy a ir a verlo y aclararé el asunto de una vez por todas. No voy a tolerar que siga molestándome… No regresaría con él ni aunque me rogara, ni aunque mi hijo fuera de él. Definitivamente NO porque no lo amo….-

La castaña llega al lugar y tras haber recogido el sobre que estaba a su nombre, salió con urgencia guardando el paquete en su bolso - Después intentaré hablar nuevamente con Hiruma-kun pero ahora iré a buscar a ese tonto y dejaré las cosas bien claras esta vez-

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Instituto Deimon, justo al finalizar el entrenamiento matutino de ese viernes, Sena, Monta-kun y Suzuna platicaban preocupados por la actitud del quarterback. Siempre había demostrado su locura a través de gritos, maldiciones y balazos, ya sean al aire o cerca de los pies de algún jugador, pero específicamente ese día parecía el mismísimo diablo. La jodida práctica fue de lo más terrorífica. Preguntaron a Musashi-kun que era lo que le sucedía al capitán pero tampoco supo responder. De hecho últimamente había estado así. Desde que su relación con Anezaki de repente dio un tremendo giro sentimental, el chico demonio ha estado algo… desorientado. Y peor aún, luego de enterarse de que la persona que ama quizás este esperando un hijo de otro… Muy duro.

-Oi… ahora si te ves terrible. ¿Pudiste hablar ayer con Mamori-san?- Gen le pregunta a ojiverde cuando solo los dos quedaban en el club mientras se preparaban para ir a clases

-…-

-Estas mucho más molesto que de costumbre. ¿Dijo algo tan malo que hizo que te pusieras así?-

-No fue ella. Fue ese hijo de p*** de Miyazaki. Luego de dejarla en su casa después hablar con ella y de haber terminado todo, mientras caminaba hacia el departamento me di cuenta que soy más estúpido de lo que pensaba. ¿Desde cuándo yo le he cedido algo a alguien más, si es algo que yo deseo? JAMÁS. Entonces decidí que tenía que dejar de seguir prohibiéndome estar con ella. Así que regresé a buscarla pero cuando apenas estaba a unos metros de la casa de la jodida manager ese malnacido salía de allí. El muy hijo de perra convenció a sus padres para que la obligaran a casarse con él… Maldito sea esa basura de Todai…. Y no solo eso, se atrevió a ponerme un dedo encima y eso…. Lo pagará caro-

-Jejejeje…. ¿Un escarmiento?- Musashi, muy emocionado, no quitaba la vista de su amigo quien parecía despedir una esencia tan maligna que podía destruir cualquier cosa sin siquiera tener la intención

-Así es maldito viejo…. Venganza-

Y así transcurrió el día. El capitán y el pateador de los Devil Bats asistieron a clases de forma normal. En el salón de clases reunidos con Aiko, los tres jóvenes casi no hablaron del asunto de la manager… No era el momento. Sabían que ella no asistiría por hacerse los estudios clínicos y aunque la muchacha rubia moría de ganas de contarle a su novio sobre lo que habló con la castaña la noche anterior, es decir, contarle sobre la menuda sorpresa, ella había prometido que no lo haría. Solo cuando la ojiazul lo permitiera.

El fin del día escolar había llegado. Todos los Devil Bats se reunían poco a poco en el campo de juego o en el club. Mientras caminaban hacia allí, Aiko desesperada marcaba por enésima vez al celular de su amiga…

-Ya es demasiado tarde y no he tenido noticias de ella desde que fue por los resultados-

-Cálmate Aiko… Vas a ir a verla ahora ¿o no?- exclama Musashi mientras Hiruma la ve de soslayo con cara de pocos amigos por andar montando tremendo alboroto cerca de él

-Sí pero…. Marcaré otra vez-

-¿Ho…hola? Si… Aaahhhh buenas tardes señora Anezaki. No sabía que usted tenía el celular de Mamori. Perdón. ¿No la ha visto?…...-

-¿Aiko-chan?-

La chica se paralizó. Musashi intentaba sacarla de su petrificación mientras tomaba delicadamente el teléfono que sonaba con tono de ocupado desde hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mamori…. Algo le sucedió…. En este momento está internada en el Hospital regiona…-

No pudo siquiera terminar la frase cuando Youichi sale corriendo hacia la salida de Deimon. Musashi lo sigue arrastrando a su novia quien todavía no salía del shock.

.

.

.

.

.

_**- Flash Back-**_

Saliendo de la clínica esa mañana Mamori decide ir a buscar a su ex pareja para poner, una vez más, punto final a su relación. Porque a pesar de haber hablado constantemente con el chico él parecía no entenderlo. Mamori no podía estar con él porque amaba al quarterback de Deimon. Así de simple. Ahora, la actitud de Miyazaki se estaba volviendo demasiado problemática. Inclusive se había presentado con sus padres y, sin miramientos, les mintió diciéndole que ella estaba embarazada y que ese niño era suyo ¿Cómo era posible? La ojiazul llegó a pensar que Akira se había vuelto loco, pero no importaba, ella lo buscaría y terminaría con todo eso en ese preciso instante.

Eras las 3.00 pm cuando, por fin llega al lugar donde supuestamente el joven adinerado se encontraría en ese momento. Universidad de Tokyo Daigaku. Enviándole un mensaje de texto al castaño, Mamori le anuncia que lo esperaba cerca de la puerta de entrada de la institución porque necesitaba hablar urgente con él de algo muy importante. Unos segundos después, la castaña recibe respuesta…

_Mamori. En este momento estoy finalizando una de mis clases. ¿Podríamos vernos en 5 minutos en la biblioteca que se encuentra en el 2º piso edificio principal?_

El lugar de encuentro no estaba muy lejos de la entrada principal por lo que la ojiazul tardo lo que dura un suspiro en llegar. Momento después aparece el joven por quien esperaba. Ya, frente a frente, ambos se miraban fijos. Él sabía a lo que ella había venido por lo que psicológicamente se fue preparando para encararla y decirle el porqué había hecho todo ese teatro frente a sus padres.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué inventaste ese estúpido cuento de que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo?-

-Lo lamento… Estaba cegado por la angustia… no sabía qué hacer para que regresaras conmigo-

-¡Akira entiende! NO VOY A REGRESAR CONTIGO… YO AMO A OTRA PERSON..!- Mamori había comenzado a alzar su voz por lo que el castaño no la dejó terminar tapando su boca

-Ssshhhhhh Silencio por favor…-el encargado de la biblioteca se acercó a los jóvenes

-Vamos…-

Akira, demasiado molesto por la confesión de la castaña, la jala del brazo y la arrastra hacia afuera por la puerta trasera donde se encontraban las escaleras de servicio

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que TE AMO? Maldición-

Sin soltarla la empujo contra una pared. Miyazaki se estaba desesperado. Cada vez que Mamori le escupía en la cara que estaba enamorada de esa bestia de Deimon, imágenes de ambos juntos le venían a la mente y le revolvían el estómago. Comenzaba a sentir extrañas repulsiones que hacían que apretara más el brazo de la muchacha. Seguramente para ese momento ya tendría algún moretón de la fuerte presión que ejercía Akira en ella. Pero la ojiazul no aflojaba, seguía recriminando y seguía gritándole en la cara a que amaba al demonio…

-¿ACASO NO PUEDES ACEPTARLO? YO – NO – TE – amo. Por favor, déjame tranquila- Mamori suaviza su voz. Miyazaki la suelta y se voltea con intenciones de calmarse un poco

-Estoy realmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo supiste lo del embarazo?-

-Eh? ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás embarazada? Se suponía que era una men…tira-

"**¡ ¡ ¡Maldición! ! ! Maldito sea ese hijo de perra de Hiruma Youichi… Se acostó con ella y ahora…. AAAAAHHHHH CARAJO! ! ! !"**- Akira estaba desquiciado, de espalda Anezaki se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de desesperación. Mamori se acerca discretamente mientras intenta hacer que escuche que no estaba confirmado todavía…

-¿Estás….Bien?- suavemente apoya su mano en el hombro del joven pero éste parece no sentir nada ya

-CÁLLATE- volteo de repente, aventando sus propios brazos para poder alejar la caricia de ella. Fue tan desmesurado el ajetreo que la castaña tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada pero… no hubo escapatoria. Estaba demasiado cerca de las escalinatas de emergencia…. Mamori, con un paso en falso, cae por los escalones. Mientras oía al joven de Todai gritar desesperado y angustiado por el fatídico descontrol que terminó, sin quererlo, en un estúpido accidente, Mamori solo cerró sus ojos rogando que, si en verdad estaba esperando un niño, que por favor estuviera bien…

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**u.u sip lo sé. Drama, drama, drama. De esos que solo existen en las telenovelas…**

**Aaaahhhh! Quería aprovechar para agradecer por todos sus reviews. Nosaben como me animan! Domo Arigatô**

**Hubo varios donde me han solicitado algunas cosas y créanme que he intentado en complacer a todos pero si no supe satisfacer alguna petición… en verdad Gomen**

**Prometo esforzarme! XD**

**Gracias**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola a todos! ^^ Perdón por la demora…**_

_**Sip lo sé soy mala, mala, mala u.u…. pero he aquí el final de mi historia… :D**_

_**Agradezco de todo corazón a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic y dejar esos preciosos reviews que tanto me animan n_n**_

_**Domo Arigatô**_

_**Aaaahhhh por cierto! Les tengo una noticia. He comenzado otro fic HiruMamo :P**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé…. soy hiperactiva pero este nuevo fic será cortito. De hecho quería hacerlo ONE SHOT pero bue…. Lo alargué un poquito más jijijijijiji**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el final de esta historia de romance y algo de drama**_

_**^.^**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación del hospital donde Mamori se encontraba, el doctor encargado de dar el diagnostico de la chica comentaba con la madre de ésta lo que físicamente afectaba la castaña.

-En verdad su hija ha corrido con suerte. Solo ha sufrido una dislocación del hombro izquierdo, una pequeña fisura de húmero y una leve equimosis, es decir, un hematoma debajo de la escápula izquierda. Generalmente ese tipo de caídas conllevan a traumatismos mucho más severos de los que le afectaron a ella. Inclusive esos daños pueden ser, en muchos de los casos, irreversibles. Pero puede quedarse tranquila ya que, observando que dentro de todo sus lesiones no son para alarmarse, ella se va a poner bien muy pronto. De hecho solo la tendremos en observación por el día de hoy y mañana podrá regresar a casa-

-¡Gracias al cielo!-

-En estos momentos la Srta. Anezaki está medicada con calmantes porque sí es un poco doloroso el tipo de lesión que tiene. Esos medicamentos la ayudaran a pasar mejor la noche de hoy. Solo debe descansar y eso es todo-

-Gracias doctor…Ehmmm quisiera preguntarle… sobre el bebé que quizás estuviera esperando mi hija…-

-¿Está embarazada?-

-Bueno, de hecho hace unas horas ella fue a recoger los resultados de los análisis… deberían estar en su bolso….Mmmm… pero no está aquí así que seguramente se quedó en el lugar del accidente-

-No se preocupe, en estos momentos envió una orden para realizarle el estudio nuevamente y poder confirmar…. Pero déjeme advertirle que, si el tiempo desde la concepción a el día de hoy no es mucho, es muy probable... casi en un 90%, que haya perdido ese embarazo. Esas caídas, como le había comentado, son muy peligrosas. Por favor acompáñeme un momento a firmar unos papeles que se necesitan para el expediente de la señorita y regresamos-

Cuando ambos adultos salían de la habitación, se encontraron con tres jóvenes con uniforme de preparatoria que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Aiko, quien conocía a la madre de la ojiazul fue la que preguntó con urgencia como se encontraba su amiga y que era lo que le había ocurrido. La mujer mayor, ya más tranquila, dedicó unos minutos para explicarles a los tres chicos que era lo que había sucedido con su hija en Todai y lo que el doctor ahí presente había diagnosticado. Los jóvenes respiraron aliviados…

-Pobre Mamori… ¡Dios mío! Estaba muy preocupada…-

-Aiko-chan… supongo que tú debes saber sobre lo de sus análisis ¿verdad?-

-Si… ¿se ha confirmado algo?-

-No todavía. Van a volver a realizarle los estudios pero…quería pedirte que por favor no comentes nada con ella ya que, es muy probable que, si en verdad ella estuviera esperando un hijo…- la madre de Mamori inconscientemente dirige su mirada triste al chico rubio que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos detrás de la jovencita y su novio

Aiko sabía a lo que se refería la mayor… su rostro entristeció automáticamente porque a pesar de que no se sabía si era cierto o no, el solo pensar en una pérdida así era devastador, tanto para la rubia como para los dos jóvenes a quienes también se les veía como sus caras palidecían por la noticia.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?-

-Claro. Está descansando pero puede que ya haya despertado- el doctor exclama con un gesto apacible

Hiruma-kun fue el primero en avanzar hacia la habitación. Musashi y Aiko comenzaron a seguirle pero de repente se frenaron. Ambos se miraron y, como si se hubieran leído la mente mutuamente, sonrieron y se alejaron en dirección hacia una banca que estaba a unos cuantos metros del cuarto con intención de darles unos minutos de privacidad a los dos jóvenes.

El capitán de Deimon entró lentamente. A medida que avanzaba su corazón se estrujaba más y más al ver a su maldita manager tendida en esa cama por culpa de ese malnacido de Miyazaki. Según la madre de la ojiazul, Mamori le había contado que había ido a verlo a la universidad para poder hablar y arreglar con urgencia unas cuantas cosas con él y que mientras conversaban, por un descuido de ella misma cayó por las escaleras… Youichi se acercó. Parecía dormir. Estando junto a ella la observó detenidamente un instante y se maldijo así mismo por haber sido tan estúpido aquella vez en que la rechazó y que prácticamente le exigió que regresara con ese tipo. Sentía culpa, estaba demasiado acongojado. Tanto, que sin darse cuenta, había apoyado una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica. La acariciaba suavemente pero mientras lo hacía sentía que lo inundaba una terrible aflicción ¿Era ese el motivo de su tan desenfrenada angustia? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Si no fuera porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ser aquel famoso capitán demonio del que todo el mundo habla y teme, muy seguramente podría haber soltado una maldita lágrima…. Pero ¿por qué?... El chico seguía sin obtener explicación mientras acariciaba a su maldita manager…

-Hiruma-kun…- la castaña pronuncia su nombre con una sonrisa adormilada

El rubio automáticamente retira su mano y voltea a verla sorprendido. Realmente se veía tranquila, medio dormida pero no parecía sentir dolor…

-...Como siempre, haciendo tonterías maldita manager…- Youichi menciona con tono relajado y suave mientras se acercaba aun más a la ojiazul

-Hmp… ya extrañaba tu forma de hablar…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- él había oído a su madre explicar todo lo que pasó pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella misma por lo que no dudo en preguntar

-Fui con él porque quería terminar, de una vez por todas, ese asunto. Últimamente se había estado comportando muy extraño. Su actitud había comenzado a ser molesta por eso fui a buscarle a la universidad. Allí nos encontramos. Discutimos, Akira se puso nervioso, yo seguí insistiendo y gritándole a la cara que no lo amaba… de repente él volteó y sin querer aventó sus brazos y yo por evitarlos di unos pasos hacia atrás y bueno, por un estúpido descuido sufrí este accidente- intentó reír pero un pequeño espasmo de dolor la afectó- … Luego me trajo aquí y cuando llegó mi madre, regresó a Todai-

-…- el rubio no quitaba la mirada de la muchacha. Sentía un rencor extremo hacia ese idiota adinerado y hacia él mismo por todo lo sucedido

-En verdad estoy bien. No debes preocuparte. Solo un par de días y regresaré como nueva a mi trabajo de "maldita manager"…- esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos, muestra del cansancio que sentía por efecto de los sedantes

-Descansa… mañana hablamos- el ojiverde le anuncia a la adormilada manager mientras acaricia sutilmente la mejilla de ella. Mamori tomó la mano del chico y la acercó mucho más a su rostro

-….Necesito hablarte de algo Hiruma-kun…- la castaña todavía sin poder abrir sus ojos le exclama al quarterback.

Hiruma lo sabía… sabía que iba a contarle lo del posible embarazo. Ella sonaba triste porque seguramente le costaba trabajo declararle que, a pesar de que estaba enamorada de él esperaba un hijo de otro. Pero eso no importaba ya. Hiruma había decidido quedarse con ella porque la amaba… Mientras la castaña parecía adormilarse nuevamente Youichi acercó suavemente su rostro al oído de ella y mientras le retiraba su hermoso cabello castaño que despedía esa increíble fragancia a flores que tanto lo enloquecía, le susurra con una calidez nunca conocida en él….

-Maldita manager… quiero que te quedes conmigo… te amo-

Hiruma salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros que estaban platicando cómodamente en una banca, esperando a que él saliera.

-¿Cómo está?- Musashi pregunta acercándose al ojiverde seguido de Aiko-chan

-Mejor de lo que imaginaba-

-Deberías estar más tranquilo pero…. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tch…no sé. Siento una maldita punzada en el estómago… no sé si es por el odio a ese malnacido de Todai que me provoca descuartizarlo o por verla ahí, tendida en esa estúpida cama… Encima de todo ese hijo de puta la dejó aquí y se fue como si nada sabiendo que es muy probable que ella haya perdido ese jodido niño. Eso si me cala hasta los huesos-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-…- el ojiverde solo clavó su mirada en su amigo. Éste, como lo conocía bien, sabía que esa expresión diabólica significaba que al maldito Akira le iba a ir mal…. Muy mal

-Ehmmm… Hiruma-kun, viendo como han resultado las cosas, creo que no puedo ocultarlo más-

-¿De qué carajo hablas?-

-Ok, voy a ir al grano… Mamori no ha tenido relaciones con Miyazaki-kun por lo que, si en verdad ella está embarazada…. el padre de ese niño….eres tú-

Paralizado, petrificado, pasmado, atónito y estupefacto. Hiruma no se movía. Parecía que la sorprendente noticia tardaba en procesarse dentro de su perfecta mente demoníaca. Musashi, sin embargo en un segundo cuestionó a su novia si era verdad lo que acababa de decir porque se le hacía demasiado extraordinario. _¿Hiruma….Podría llegar a ser…padre?_ – pensaba asombrado el pelinegro… Eso si era algo inverosímil. Pero el aturdimiento del quarterback no duró demasiado, unos segundos después volteó a ver a su compañero con esa tan temida mirada diabólica y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo…

-¿Qué pasa con Hiruma-kun?- la rubia estaba sorprendida por la reacción del capitán. Sabía que iba a ser un shock pero ¿salir corriendo? Eso si era extraño

-No le sé pero eso ojos de demonio…. ¡Maldición…. fue a buscar a Akira-kun!-

-¡Corre Gen…Detenlo!-

Aiko-chan exclamaba nerviosa y asustada por lo que el ojiverde podría hacerle a ese tipo mientras empujaba a su novio con intenciones de que lo alcanzara lo más pronto posible y así evitar un terrible desastre. Ella comprendía que, luego de saber la verdad, ese chico demonio era capaz de asesinarlo en serio.

No tardó demasiado el pateador de los Devil Bats en alcanzar al rubio. Segundos antes de que el encolerizado quarterback se subiera a un taxi que había parado justo a la puerta del hospital, Musashi lo detiene con un grito.

-No trates de detenerme maldito viejo… sabes que ese hijo de puta se lo merece-

-Jejejeje ¿Quién te detiene? Yo voy contigo-

El capitán de Deimon dibuja una enorme sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro al saber que su amigo estaba de acuerdo, porque entendía su pesar, en que ese malnacido merecía sufrir por tocar lo que es suyo y para colmo de males, no solamente lo había tocado… lo había lastimado y en ese instante no solo se refería a Mamori-chan. Ambos se subieron al automóvil.

Casi una hora más tarde los dos jóvenes de Deimon llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Miyazaki Akira. Universidad de Tokyo Daigaku. Como era de esperarse, el ojiverde haciendo uso de su increíble memoria fotográfica, había conseguido recordar el número telefónico del ex de la castaña, desde aquella vez en su departamento cuando la chica tomaba un baño y el muy impertinente aparato sonaba sin cesar y no tuvo más remedio que investigar quien carajo la estaba llamando a esas horas. Enseguida envió un mensaje de texto en el cual, sin poder contener la furia que le provocaba el solo recordar su estúpida cara y patética sonrisa que le había visto esa vez cuando el rubio le declaró a Mamori que la quería y ese hijo de perra se la llevó en sus narices, exigía verlo en un minuto en la azotea del edificio aledaño al principal a solas y que ni se le ocurriera oponerse a lo dicho porque no se contendría y el joven castaño lo iba a pasar peor de lo que podría imaginarse.

Akira, puntual, hizo presencia en el lugar propuesto por el quarterback demonio. Al recibir el mensaje el castaño no dudo ni un segundo en dirigirse al encuentro porque él también quería dejar claras las cosas con ese imbécil. Hiruma Youichi debía salir de la vida de la manager de una vez por todas. Pelearía por ello…. hasta la muerte si era necesario. Mamori Anezaki era solamente suya. Una vez allí, el futuro doctor abrió la puerta del último piso del edificio… El intimidante capitán ya estaba esperándolo.

-Bueno…heme aquí… ¿qué quieres?- Akira se acercaba desafiante al rubio que estaba apoyado en el barandal de la terraza

-Escucha bien maldito doctor porque solo voy a decir esto una jodida vez: Voy a darte dos opciones… _Opción A:_ Dejas por la paz todo lo relacionado con mi maldita manager y desapareces de su vida sin dejar rastro u _Opción B:_ Te niegas y me las pagas en este maldito momento… Decide-

-Jajajajaja eres muy gracioso… Hmp, me temo que escogeré la opción B pero con un ligero cambio… el que me las paga vas a ser tu- Akira se abalanza sobre Hiruma gritando con vehemencia…- ¡COMO PUDISTE ACOSTARTE CON ELLA!-

Youichi esquivaba los puñetazos que el castaño le lanzaba con odio extremo. Por su culpa Anezaki lo había abandonado… y lo peor… con esa basura de Deimon lo había engañado. Miyazaki seguía dando golpes pero a Hiruma ya se le complicaba evitarlos. Se notaba que el joven adinerado practicaba algún tipo deporte de contacto, en este caso decir que era boxeo es lo más acertado. El rubio dejó de esquivar y lanzo unos cuando puños agresivos hacia su oponente. Akira consiguió asestarle uno que hizo que el quarterback gimiera de dolor al sentir como parecía que se partía su perfecta nariz afilada. Youichi tomó su nariz lastimada intentando controlar esa inmensa ira que se le escurría por los poros y le aclamaba que sacara uno de sus hierros preferidos y pulverizara a ese malnacido. No. No armas esta vez. El problema lo arreglaría de hombre a hombre… o eso era lo que pretendía porque luego de oír a ese hijo de puta gritarle en la cara ¡MAMORI ES MIA MALDITO IMBECIL!... no se contuvo. Saco una de sus armas favoritas y la apuntó hacia él. El muy infame castaño se reía...

-Estúpido! Sé que solo tienen balas de salva esas porquerías tuyas… Mamori me lo dijo-

-Así es y no necesito más para acabar contigo maldito hijo de perra-

Youichi dispara al hombro derecho del chico. Éste adolorido se tambalea… pierde un poco el equilibrio… se desconcentra. Hiruma se acerca a él y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta el jodido carilindo lo estampa con fuerza descomunal en el barandal donde antes hubiera estado apoyado el quarterback.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Maldición, suéltame hijo de …- Akira comenzaba a gritar mientras Hiruma estrujaba más su ropa empujándolo hacia atrás- ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Maldito seas Hiruma Youichi…SUELTAME!-

Miyazaki gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio. Hiruma no lo oía. Quería deshacerse de él no importaba como. Se lo merecía. Había lastimado a su querida manager y tal vez a su _¿hijo?... _Al cruzarle por la mente esa última palabra, su mente se nubló. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y en un intento de contenerse por no aventar al maldito dos pisos abajo le exclamó viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

-¡Desaparecerás de su vida para siempre maldito hijo de perra!-

-¡SUELTAME IMBECIL!-

-¡DILO!- Hiruma empujaba más y más. Estaba a un leve impulso de caer.

-… ¡ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ!... … He perdido-

Youichi aflojó un poco al escuchar la rendición pero el bastardo de Todai no pudo aguantarse dejando visualizar una leve sonrisa de mierda que pudo con la paciencia del quarterback demonio. Hiruma retomó el agarré bestial y en una fracción de segundo lo elevó como a uno de los tantos que había hecho pagar en el campo de juego y literalmente los aventó al vacio…

-Efectivamente… has perdido maldito-

.

.

.

.

Akira abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible? Había caído dos pisos y ¿estaba bien? Miyazaki estaba tumbado boca arriba en unas colchonetas las cuales muy seguramente eran prestadas del área de deportes de la universidad… Volteó a ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a él ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse… Solo lo observó un instante mientras la figura le hablaba…

-Mmmm supongo que eso debió haber dolido… Akira-kun, ese demonio en verdad está loco. Agradece que yo haya estado aquí porque si no tu no la contabas ¿Te doy un consejo? Haz lo que él te dice o la próxima vez puede que suceda algo así y… morirás-

Musashi se retiró dejando al estudiante de medicina extremadamente aturdido y temeroso de volver a vivir una situación de esa magnitud… ¡Maldita sea, estaba a punto de perder la vida!

.

.

.

En la entrada de Todai…

-Oi… en verdad le diste un susto de muerte al pobre cabrón-

-Kekekeke… El muy jodido se lo merecía-

.

.

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Estando en la gran entrada de la prestigiosa Universidad donde asistía el maldito doctor, ambos muchachos se ponen de acuerdo para el castigo del susodicho…

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Mmmm solo hablaré con él… en la terraza de ese edificio- Hiruma señalaba el pequeño inmueble de dos pisos

-Ja, ¿solo hablar? Te conozco Hiruma. Ni se te ocurra llevar todo esto demasiado… lejos-

-Bueno… para eso has venido tú ¿no es así maldito anciano? Tú me cubrirás la espalda-

-No. Voy a cubrir la de ese tipo para poder salvarle la vida. Eres un maldito demonio desquiciado- Gen exclama entrando primero a la institución

-Ya-Ha!… así es!- Hiruma lo sigue

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

.

.

.

.

-Bueno, este asunto parece haber terminado… Ahora solo queda esperar y confirmar lo que Aiko dijo hace rato en el hospital-

Hiruma palideció. Recién, al escucharlo del pateador, fue que le terminó de aterrizar la noticia… ¿Sería padre?... Nunca había imaginado serlo. Realmente no quería. Era, como decirlo demasiado….joven e inexperto…. pero si era el caso no iba a correr como cobarde. No la cagaría. Haría un maldito esfuerzo y trataría de no cometer los errores pasados de su propio padre. Estaba decidido.

Regresaron al hospital. Frente a la habitación de la castaña se encontraban su madre y la jovencita Katsuragi intercambiando palabra entre ellas. Al ver a los dos chicos caminando hacia allí, ambas voltearon automáticamente en su dirección. La jovencita de ojos miel, muy angustiada, dirige una simple mirada a su novio y éste, con un ademán de su mano, le hace saber que todo estaba bajo control. Aiko suspiró aliviada.

-Kombanwa jóvenes- la madre de Mamori saludo a los recién llegados

-Buenas noches Sra. Anezaki… ehmmm ¿cómo sigue?- menciona el pateador

-Está muy bien…sigue descansando. Mmmm….Hiruma-kun ¿verdad?- el joven asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza- ¿Podría hablar unos minutos a solas contigo?- La mayor le indica que por favor ingrese a la habitación de su hija y así lo hace

-Bueno… he oído muchas cosas maravillosas de ti… Mi hija no para de hablar del famoso capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats… ¡Vaya, en verdad eres apuesto!-

-¿Eh?- Hiruma estaba sorprendido. La actitud de la madre de la maldita manager era bastante relajada para la situación en la que se encontraba su jodida hija del otro lado de la cortina blanca que los separaba

-Ahahaha perdón… Ahora bien, hablando seriamente… Mamori me ha comentado que de confirmarse su estado, el padre del niño serías tú ¿lo sabías?-

-Si-

-… ¿Y qué piensas de ello?...-

-¿Cómo que pienso?-

-¿Te harás cargo?-

-Por supuesto jodida señora ¿qué pensaba? ¿No era que Mamori le había contado TODO sobre mí? Tch…Esa estúpida pregunta está demás…-

-… Lo sé… pero bueno, déjame decirte que el análisis de embarazo resultó negativo-

Youichi se mantuvo en silencio un momento. De alguna manera se sentía…. raro… más bien como… ¿desilusionado? No lo sabía exactamente.

-¿Hiruma-kun?- del otro lado de la cortina la voy adormilada de la ojiazul se hace escuchar

-Anda… ve con ella- la madre de la chica le sonrió de una manera tan cálida que por un segundo recordó a su propia madre

Mamori se había sentado en la cama esperando que el hombre de quien estaba enamorada apareciera del otro lado de esos lienzos blancos.

-Hiruma-kun… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado, porqué tienes así el rostro?- la ojiazul hace referencia a lo hinchada que estaba su nariz por el golpe que le propinó el maldito Miyazaki

-No es nada. Fue solo un saldo de cuentas-

-Con que eso fue…. Mmmmm…. Hiruma-kun, quiero aclarar algo con respecto a lo que me dijiste la noche pasada cuando me acompañaste a mi casa. Yo no voy a rendirme contigo. En verdad te amo… No quiero alejarme de ti-

-Kekekekekeke- el quarterback, muchísimo más relajado al ver que su maldita manager estaba casi como si nada, se acerca a la castaña y se sienta frente a ella

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-En verdad te quedaste dormida en la mejor parte jodida manager... Kekekekeke ¡Qué tonta eres!-

-Oye…estaba adormilada por los medicamentos, no me digas tont…- Mamori enmudeció al sentir que el chico de hermosos ojos verdes se había acercado a milímetros de sus labios….

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a decir?-

Mamori asiente mientras moría gracias al extremo sonrojo en sus mejillas. No era posible que ese chico con pintas de demonio fuera tan atractivo y apuesto. Youichi sonrió y al momento que recorría un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, se acercó sutilmente a su oído para volver a mencionar lo que la castaña se había perdido…

-Maldita manager… quiero que te quedes conmigo… te amo- y acariciando su mejilla le regala un tierno beso en los labios

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, Mamori salía del hospital casi como nueva. Era muy estorbosa esa cosa de yeso que le habían puesto en su brazo izquierdo. Se suponía que era solo una pequeña fisura y no una fractura para que ameritara colocarle tanto "cemento blanco" pero, aunque no tenían planeado que fuera algo tan duro como eso, un joven rubio con una libretita negra se acercó la noche anterior al doctor de la castaña y le insistió _delicadamente_ que la inmovilizaran porque, conociéndola, iría a la escuela y además a trabajar como manager del equipo de Amefuto de Deimon.

-Hija…te ves muy alegre el día de hoy-

-Aaahhhh es que, la verdad, no me duele como yo pensaba que lo haría. Me siento muy bien y además ayer….- Mamori se detuvo junto con su madre en la gran puerta principal del hospital al ver estacionado en la calle un bello automóvil negro… Hiruma fue a buscarla para escoltarla hasta su casa para que descansara lo más posible y así regresar inmediatamente a las labores que tanto le agradan a la ojiazul: ser la manager de los Devil Bats.

-Bueno, Mamori me voy a trabajar…. Hiruma-kun te encargo que cuides de ella mientras mi esposo y yo estamos fuera-

-Claro jodida vieja-

-¡HIRUMA-KUN!-

-Está bien Mamori… ya me acostumbraré a su forma de hablar. Jajajajaja es muy gracioso…- la madre da media vuelta y se va.

Ambos jóvenes se suben al coche y se dirigen al domicilio Anezaki… Durante el viaje Mamori no despega el ojo de su querido capitán. Se veía especialmente radiante esa mañana ¿por qué? Podía imaginarse muchas cosas… había conseguido algún esclavo nuevo o quizás le había hecho pagar a alguien por "pecar" en contra del demonio… La castaña no lo sabía pero le encantaba ver a ese chico de esa manera.

-Aaaahhhh Estoy ansiosa por volver a Deimon y ser tu _maldita manager_ otra vez-

-No serás más mi maldita manager-

-¿?-

-De ahora en adelante serás mi maldita novia Kekekekekeke-

-¿De… de verdad?- La jovencita, sin importarle que tuviera una lesión ni tampoco que el chico estuviera manejando, se tiró encima de él, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla unas quinientas veces…. ¡Más o menos!... mientras Youichi intentaba controlar el volante y evitar morir antes de decirle….

-Carajo maldita Mamori… estuvimos a punto de chocar por tu estúpida efusividad y eso que no te he dicho la mejor parte-

-¿la mejor parte?-

-Durante estos últimos días estuve pensando seriamente en toda la pendeja situación por la que pasamos y, luego de darle mil y una vueltas terminaba siempre con la misma conclusión:… Quiero casarme contigo-

Mamori abrió los ojos lo más grande que le daban. Estaba pasmada ¿el quarterback demonio de Deimon quería casarse con ella? Wow! Increíble! De repente le comenzaron a venir innumerables imágenes del chico en esmoquin y no pudo evitar, nuevamente, sonrojarse…

-Eh… ahhh…. ¿De….de verdad?-

-¿Y por qué no? De todas formas tenías planeado casarte en unos meses con ese imbécil. Así que lo único que cambia es el marido- Youichi sonríe feliz junto a ella

De repente Mamori cae en la cuenta que el coche no va en dirección a su casa… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- cuestiona la ojiazul. Hiruma no dice nada… solo sigue sonriendo. Tras unos cinco minutos más de viaje el automóvil se detiene…

-¿Tu departamento? ¿Por qué aquí?-

-Porque a partir de hoy vivirás aquí…. Conmigo-

Hiruma se acerca a la castaña que parecía desbordar alegría hasta por los ojos ya que la sonrisa que mostraba casi no cabía en su bello rostro, la abraza y la besa con ternura…

-Te amo Youichi-

-Y yo a ti, maldita novia-

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-EPÍLOGO-**

Después de que Mamori se recuperara completamente de esa lesión en el brazo izquierdo por la caída en la escalera y regresara a su lugar como manager, el joven quarterback reunió a todos los Devil Bats en el campo para dar una pequeña noticia….

-Presten atención jodidos… la maldita manager ahora es mi maldita novia- Hiruma la abrazaba posesivamente mientras la castaña moría de la vergüenza

Diferentes reacciones se hicieron presentes en ese instante. Unos reían y otros lloraban (imaginamos quien ¿verdad?), otros los felicitaban, otros solo reían pero el acabose fue la segunda parte de la noticia.…

-Y en tres semana ¡Nos casaremos!-

-¿ ¿ ¿ ¿EEEHHHHHHH? ? ? ?- un grito al unísono de todo el equipo de Amefuto se dejó escuchar

.

.

.

Así fue… una pequeña pero elegante boda se llevó a cabo. La novia se vio tan hermosa por lo feliz que se encontraba, que incluso el propio prometido, pasmado, no podía dejar de admirarla. Todos los Devil Bats fueron invitados. Realmente había sido emocionante ver a los dos jóvenes en el altar mientras se colocaban los anillos que los unirían, todavía más de lo que estaban, para toda la eternidad. Cuando ambos se dijeron el _Si acepto_ y el beso que se regalaron para sellar ese compromiso eterno hizo que muchos de los presentes dejaran rodar unas cuantas lagrimillas por sus mejillas. Específicamente la madre de la novia, su mejor amiga y, extrañamente, el wide receiver de los Deimon Devil Bats…

Al día de hoy habían transcurrido casi años dos y medio luego de la graduación del capitán demonio de Deimon y su maldita manager. Ambos habían entrado a la Universidad Saikyodai. Él era el quarterback y capitán del equipo mientras que Mamori continuaba realizando actividades de manager…

En el campo de futbol universitario….

-Oi maldita esposa… no te olvides que tienes que tener esas ediciones que te pedí antes del sábado…. A menos que no quieras ir a la boda de tu mejor amiga con maldito vejete Kekekeke-

-Youichi, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme así… "maldita esposa" suena terrible… solo Mamori o, de a perdidas, "maldita manager"… creo que a ese ya me acostumbre-

La castaña se aleja para realizar los preparativos pertinentes para finalizar la práctica cuando Hiruma recibe una llamada a uno de sus tantos celulares…

-¿Qué quieres maldito viejo? No me digas que estás nervioso por la boda con la maldita desteñida-

-Eh? No… bueno, más o menos… pero no te llamaba por eso. ¡Quería felicitarte!-

-¿Felicitarme?-

-Aiko me contó… Mamori-san está embarazada-

La expresión de Hiruma fue cambiando paulatinamente hasta mostrar en su cara esa sonrisa característica de él. Tiró el teléfono y corrió con todo lo que tenía. En la habitación del club la encontró. La abrazó y la besó como si fuera la última vez que la vería ante los ojos sorprendidos de la chica en cuestión….

-Maldición…

kekekekeke estoy feliz- el ojiverde la cargó en sus brazos como princesa mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de él con sus delicados brazos. Poco a poco la castaña comenzó a comprender el motivo de tanta felicidad…

-Ehmmmm bueno…. No pude decírtelo como quería gracias al chismoso de tu amigo pero… es verdad… estoy esperando un bebé-

La sonrisa de la futura mamá era lo más maravilloso que Hiruma Youichi hubiera visto en sus 21 años de vida. Se sentía dichoso y afortunado de haber elegido a esa mujer… su maldita manager. Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y besaron con pasión…

-Te amo Hiruma-kun-

-Y yo a ustedes-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaa un bebé de Hiruma ….. Que lindooooooo!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí esta historia.**

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado *.***

**Y nos vemos en mi siguiente historia que se titula: **

**NOCHE BUENA**

**Jejejejeje la iba a subir hasta navidad pero… nooooooo**

**No podría esperar tanto**

**:B**

**Nuevamente gracias y nos leemos pronto**

**Mata ne**


End file.
